Corazones Juveniles
by Diego2586
Summary: ¿Cómo se Roxas conectado al pequeño niño de memmories de Sora? ¿Qué pasa con ellos cuando van a la misma escuela? ¿Habrá amor o la guerra? Para saber! SoraxRoxas RoxasxSora emparejamiento. M para Chappies posteriores. boyxboy, yaoi, el amor
1. Chapter 1

Sora POV:

_**Flashback-**_

_Mamá y papá fueron a pelear de nuevo. Siempre luchar._

_Papá gritaba, "Sora debe venir conmigo a Hollow Bastion!"_

_Entonces mamá me gritaba de vuelta "Ningún hijo mío va a ser elevado en algunos basura heep no está bien! Él se va a quedar conmigo en Islas del Destino, donde se puede obtener una buena educación!"_

_Y sería seguir y seguir hasta que por fin mamá tiraba algo a papá, y él se iría. Nunca me gustó cuando lo hicieron. Eso me hizo triste. Así, en lugar de ver que salía de la casa en silencio, e iré a mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Justo en la calle de mi casa estaba mi nueva escuela. Destiny Elementary. Yo siempre fui allí y me senté en los columpios o jugar en el gimnasio de la selva, y una vez pensé que se estaba haciendo tarde, me gustaría regresar a casa con mamá y papá._

_Hoy no ha sido diferente. Salí de la casa sin ser visto, y caminó por la calle hasta el patio de recreo. Caminé hasta el columpio, se sentó y abrió felizmente. Nadie me molestó, y lo prefería así. La mayor parte del tiempo. Swinging solo tengo soledad a veces, pero de nuevo, tuve mi amigo imaginario Namine a hacerme compañía cuando yo necesitaba a alguien._

_El sol estaba empezando a ponerse bajo en el cielo cuando un coche negro enorme rodó por la calle. Vi a su paso por la escuela, y luego hizo algo extraño. Se dio la vuelta, volvió, y lo aparcó en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Yo protagonizó con curiosidad al hombre viejo y gris que salió con cuidado fuera del asiento del conductor. Miró en mi dirección, y asintió brevemente una vez antes de caminar lentamente alrededor de la parte trasera del vehículo donde estaba la puerta en la parte posterior. Lo abrió, y salió fuera ... un chico. No hay mucho más que yo, con el pelo rubio dorado y ojos azules brillantes que podía ver todo el camino desde donde yo estaba sentado._

_Fue protagonista en mí un momento, le dijo al hombre algo viejo, y comenzó a caminar hacia el parque infantil. Vi como él se acercó a donde yo estaba sentado, con los zapatos negros brillantes, y las partes inferiores de los pantalones negros que se ensucie. Luego, se sentó, se volvió hacia mí y me preguntó: "¿Puedo jugar contigo?"_

_Me quedé de piedra por sólo un momento, y entonces cerré mi boca, se reunieron junto a mí mismo, sonrió y respondió alegremente: "¡Sí!"_

_Él no le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sólo asintió secamente. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció un poco, pero luego me acordé de algo Mamá siempre me decía: "Sólo tienes que matar con amabilidad, y son obligados a entrar en razón."_

_Eso es lo que yo haría. Mi boca se dolía de lo grande que mi sonrisa se hizo, y yo dije: "¿Quieres que te empuje?"_

_"¿Qué? Oh ... claro". dijo, un poco aturdido._

_"Está bien!"_

_Salté de mi swing, y se fue detrás de él, y dando la espalda un fuerte empuje, voló por los aires. Entonces, cayó de nuevo a mí cuando lo empujé de nuevo. Fue divertido por un tiempo, y luego preguntó: "¿Quieres jugar en el gimnasio de la selva?"_

_"Que la carrera!" Grité, riendo mientras corría hacia la victoria._

_Él corrió tras de mí, gritando: "Eso no es justo!"_

_Me reí más. Y una vez atrapados, sonreí. Me miró por un momento, y luego se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba . Jadeando, me dirigí a las barras y empezó a balancearse mi camino hacia el otro lado. Nos lo pasamos de incluso lo puso a sonreír un par de veces, y hasta me pareció oír la insinuación de una sonrisa una vez. El sol había comenzado a hundirse en el horizonte cuando nos sentamos en la parte superior de la corredera doble justo al lado de la exhaughsted. Nunca había tenido tan divertido jugar en el patio de recreo antes._

_"Hey," dije, volviendo a mi nuevo amigo. "Vas al primer día de escuela tommorow también?"_

_Se volvió hacia mí y dijo sonriendo: "No, no lo estoy. Estoy educado en casa."_

_"¿Qué?" -Le pregunté, mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de agua. "Usted m-decir que no y-usted va a ser mi amigo f-ya?"_

_(N / A:! Kawaiiiii)_

_Él sólo sonrió de nuevo y dijo: "Lo siento."_

_Me eché a llorar ahora. Poner mis manos a los ojos, me gritó. Y, gritando a través de mis lágrimas, me dijo, "N-no! Eso significa, t, que yo nunca te s-ver de nuevo!"_

_Él era mi amigo siempre primero! ¿Cómo podía dejarme así?! Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro a una velocidad récord, y no se detuvo hasta que sentí dos brazos se envuelven alrededor de mis hombros. Di un grito ahogado, y luego envolví mis brazos alrededor de su propio centro. Nos abrazamos, y no apartarse de lo que se sentía como siempre. Finalmente, sin embargo, él se apartó, y murmuró: "Yo siempre seré tu amigo, y espero que me verás otra vez."_

_"P-pero ¿cómo voy a encontrar f-usted?" -Le pregunté, hipando ligeramente. "Yo ni siquiera sé su nombre!"_

_Él sonrió cálidamente hacia mí y susurró: "Te amo."_

_Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo rápidamente, me besó suavemente en los labios, y se deslizó por el tobogán. El corredor a través del patio de recreo a su coche, me di cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder, y se ruborizó. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de regresar a su coche, me puse de pie y gritó: "¡Te amo demasiado! Te encontraré algún día!"_

_Se detuvo, se volvió, se sonrojó y se zambulló en el asiento trasero. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, vi cómo el anciano cerró la puerta, caminó lentamente alrededor del coche a la puerta del conductor, y la abrió. Pero, antes de llegar, él se volvió hacia mí y sonrió. Entonces, él se había ido, y el rugido del motor llenó mis oídos. Se retiró de su lugar parkind, y comenzó a andar. Lo último que vi, era una pequeña mano que sobresale de la ventana y agitando frenéticamente._

_Me devolvió el saludo. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Ya estaban a toda velocidad por la carretera. Una vez que se hubieron ido, el sol decidió que era hora de irse a la cama, y todo se volvió oscuro. Oh no! Mamá y papá van a estar tan preocupado!_

_Saltando por el tobogán, que saltó de entre la hierba y por la calle hacia mi casa. Cuando llegué, mis padres gustaban no hacer lo que pensé que sería. Ellos gustaban no preocuparse ni nada, ellos seguían gritando en realidad. Eso está bien. No me importaba. Sonriendo, me dirigí a mi habitación, me preparé para la cama y se quedó dormido._

_Al día siguiente, aún estaba de buen humor. Y en el camino a la escuela, mamá preguntó riendo un poco, "¿Qué te pasa allí chico?"_

_"Nada mamá. Estoy emocionado por la escuela!" Mentí, sonriendo aún más amplio._

_"Estoy muy contento también! Tu primer día del primer grado va a ser muy divertido!"_

_Asentí con la cabeza, y casi se echó a reír. Ella me dio un beso de despedida cuando me bajé del coche y se marchó. Sonreí al ver la diapositiva en la que yo había conseguido mi primer beso, y salté hacia él. Eslingado mi mochila junto a la puerta, me sería entrar tan pronto como sonó la campana. Sprinting a la diapositiva, vi que dos niños estaban ya en ella._

_"Hola, mi nombre es Sora!" Me dijo con entusiasmo._

_Los dos chicos me miró confusamente, y vi que estaban tomados de la mano._

_"¿Estás dos ... novio y novia?" Le pregunté amablemente, tratando de no sonar envyous de ellos._

_"No. Somos los mejores amigos." dijo la niña._

_"Sí". dijo el niño._

_Yo protagonizó hacia ellos por un momento antes de preguntar: "¿Puedo ser tu amigo?"_

_Se miraron el uno al otro rápidamente, sonrió y se volvió hacia mí, diciendo al unísono: "¡Claro!"_

_Se bajó de un salto, se presentaron como Riku y Kairi, y jugamos juntos el resto del día._

_Hemos sido amigos desde entonces._

**_Flashback final_**

"Sora? Sora?"

Un trozo de papel volando de la nada y me golpeó justo en la frente. Parpadeé, y levantó la mirada de la revista que había estado tratando de leer. Kairi fue protagonizada me exasperado y gruñó: "Por último, tengo tu atención! Tenemos que ir a recoger los uniformes de la escuela ahora, ¿recuerdas? Nos reuníamos Riku en esa tienda."

Negué con la cabeza ligeramente, y respondió: "Lo siento Kai, I. .. Estaba pensando en algo."

"¡Oh!" dijo a sabiendas, tirando de la revista que tenía en mis manos. "Así que eso es todo. ¡Ja! Déjame adivinar. Estabas pensando en su 'verdadero amor' de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

Yo glarred y le dijo bruscamente: "¿Y qué? ¿Qué si lo fuera?"

"No tienes remedio Sora." dijo negando con la cabeza, y en dirección a la puerta.

"No, no lo soy!" Me llamó después de ella, lanzando mi revista People en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Yo había estado leyendo una historia sobre el Fujioka adolescente rompecorazones Roxas. La estrella de las películas de espías, Jovencitas corazón laten-y licenciatura elligable. Todo el mundo estaba enamorada de él, incluyéndome a mí. Kairi nunca descansa en eso, pero no sé nada de eso memmory. Nunca le he dicho a nadie sobre eso. Ni siquiera mis mejores amigos. Es sólo que me recuerda mucho de aquel muchacho que me había besado, pero no podía ser la misma persona.

Suspirando, yo caminaba detrás de Kai, y nos dirigimos a la Isla Destiny Privado tienda High School secundaria de nos recibió justo fuera de las puertas, y todos nos fuimos a vivir juntos. La mujer en el mostrador levantó la vista cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó con fuerza, y sonrió al ver la edad que estábamos.

"¡Oh! Ustedes deben ser los niños que recogen los uniformes, ¿eh?" -dijo con un acento extraño.

"Um ... sí." Riku dijo, mirando a la mujer con interés.

Ella sonrió y se apresuró hacia fuera de detrás del mostrador que estaba sentado, y desapareció en la trastienda. Volvió a aparecer sólo un momento más tarde con tres cubiertas plásticas trajes escolares.

"Hay ya go niños!" -dijo, mirando a los tamaños y adivinar cuáles fueron a quién. Ella les hizo bien sorprendente. "Usted tiene un buen día, ¿eh?"

"¡Gracias!" los tres nos gritó, dirigiéndose a la puerta de uno en uno.

Una vez que estuvimos en el ardiente sol de nuevo, me agarró la cremallera, y tiró. Di un grito ahogado al ver la tela de seda azul brillando en la luz. Mirando a la derecha, vi el emblema de la escuela estampada con el DHS en él. Fue la mejor cosa que jamás había visto! Ahora bien, si sólo tengo mi schedual clase.

"¡Vamos! Vamos a ir a la oficina de correos, tal vez ellos están allí hoy". Kairi se rió, corriendo por la calle.

"¿Eh? Espere hasta Kai!" Me llamó.

Riku corrió a mi lado como nos pusimos al día con ella, y le pasó fácilmente, dar la vuelta y enterrar la toungs como llegamos más lejos. No fue una carrera amistosa más, se trataba de una batalla. Me dirigió una mirada penetrante a más de Riku, y glarred espalda. Kairi se rió detrás de nosotros y gritó: "¡Listo! ... Set! ... GO!"

Fue sucesivamente. Me precipité hacia adelante, y se salió por un atajo. Riku se había retrasado un poco, pero atrapado mientras intentaba saltar por encima de unas cajas. Él pasó volando, y yo sabía que no iba a ser capaz de ponerse al día con é a la oficina de correos con lo conducía por tal vez seis pies.

"¿Qué te pasa, hay chorro? ¿Soy demasiado para ti?" -le preguntó en broma, dándome una palmada en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Me golpeó con fuerza la mano y gruñó: "¡Basta! Te dejo ganar!"

"¡Claro!" dijo exasperado.

Kairi llegó corriendo para arriba, jadeando y resoplando. "¿Quién ganó?"

"¡Yo!" Riku gritó, bailando alrededor.

Mi pie salió disparado y le disparó, pero él no tuvo la oportunidad de golpearme de nuevo. Había desaparecido ya en el interior de la oficina de correos con un triunfo, "¡Ja!"

El aire acondicionado estaba a todo volumen, y se sentía bien contra mi rostro sudoroso caliente. Sólo había un hombre viejo marchito de pie en el mostrador, y sonrió mientras actuó en él. Él me resultaba familiar, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de estudiarlo más. Justo en ese momento, Riku se colocó detrás de mí y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cuello en un asimiento de la estrangulación, gritando: "Te tengo ahora usted punk!"

"Gah!" Me atraganté, tratando desperatly para conseguir su brazo de encima.

"Ya basta ustedes dos! Estamos en un lugar público, ahora!" Kairi silbó por encima de nosotros desde el mostrador.

Saltamos por sí, y sonrió ampliamente mientras sacaba tres letras. Uno de ellos, tenía mi nombre en él. Sin embargo, Kairi Kairi ser, pasó junto a nosotros, y se rió locamente.

"Kairi!" Riku y me gritó tras ella.

Hablamos con ella y le arrebató las cartas de sus manos. Y, rompiendo la nuestra abierta, nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos las mismas clases.

Fue divertido el resto del día. Compramos mar helado de sal, corrió por las calles, fuimos a la playa, y, finalmente, padled a la isla. Allí, nos sentamos todos en el árbol curvo que siempre apoyó a.

Kairi le preguntó: "¿Están nerviosos?"

"Sí". Yo dije, tal vez un poco demasiado rápido.

Protagonizaron a mí y me dijo: "Bueno, sí, ¿sabes? Todos esos nuevos estudiantes. Seremos los nuevos chicos, ¿recuerdas? Esta es la escuela privada ahora. Sólo tenemos adentro porque era la voluntad de mi mamá que algunos de su dinero fue a los tres de nosotros va a la escuela privada ".

"Así es." Riku dijo, cruzando los brazos y hacia atrás.

Kairi asintió con la cabeza y luego dijo mischeviously: "¿Sabes una cosa So-ra?"

Esto era obviamente una mala señal. Pero yo le hacía de todos modos, "¿Qué, Kairi?"

"Su vida" gran amor "en las Islas del Destino. ¿Sabías que?"

"¿Qué?" -Grité, casi cayendo del árbol.

"¡Sí! Y él está teniendo una fiesta o algo en su mansión en las colinas!"

Casi me muero. Le pregunté con entusiasmo: "Entonces, ¿quién va a ir? ¿Qué es? Dime Kai!"

"Un momento. Uno a la vez." ella se rió. "Creo que es por su cumpleaños. Pero ..."

"Pero, ¿qué?" Le pregunté.

"Pero, es sólo con invitación". murmuró oprimidos.

"Oh ..." He dicho, el happieness drene fuera de mí.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un momento, y luego dijo Riku, "Crash ella".

Me volví hacia él y le preguntó: "¿Qué?"

"Ya me ha oído. Colarse en la fiesta. ¿Y qué si usted no está invitado?! Hazte invitados!" dijo, claping palmadas en la espalda.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, y me preguntó: "Pero, ¿cómo entramos? Debe haber un montón de seguridad".

"No te preocupes por eso." dijo, guiñando un ojo. "Sólo estar preparado para mí cuando te digo que es tiempo".

"Espera. Yo no lo entiendo. Riku? ¡Espera!" Llamé de nuevo después de su retirada.

Él sólo movió y siguió corriendo. En cuanto a Kairi, me preguntó: "¿Qué crees que va a hacer?"

"No lo sé. Sólo tenemos que ver."

"¿Cuándo es la fiesta?" Le pregunté, saltando del árbol.

Ella saltó conmigo y me dijo: "El primer viernes después de que empiecen las clases."

"¿En serio? Eso pronto?"

"Sí".

Empezamos a caminar lentamente hacia abajo a los barcos, y mirando a través del agua, pude ver un esbozo de Riku ya a medio camino de vuelta. Le pregunté: "Oye Kai, ¿cómo te enteraste de los modos del partido?"

"¡Oh, eso, bueno, yo-" ella tartamudeó, volviéndose de color rosa brillante. "Usted ve, hay un tipo, y-"

"¡Puta!" -Exclamé, dándole una mirada.

Ella me dio un puñetazo en el brazo y gritó: "No es como que perv! Nos conocimos la otra noche cuando te Riku y tuvo que rescatar de las películas. Ya compré mi boleto, así que pensé que me gustaría ir a verla de todos modos. Cuando entré, me senté junto a él, y entonces él me invitó a salir a cenar. Tuvimos un buen tiempo, así que no te digo! Él trabaja como lavaplatos en la casa de Roxas, para ser feliz, incluso dijo que cualquier cosa! "

Sonriendo, le agarró y le sqeezed tan fuerte como pude. "Gracias Kai! ¡Eres el mejor! Incluso si eres una puta!"

Ella me golpeó de nuevo y nos metimos en nuestros barcos. Fue un poco más tarde antes de llegar a casa. El sol ya se había puesto, y el resplandor naranja de las farolas parpadeaban en. Sin embargo, nadie estaría en casa para regañarme todos modos. Mamá murió y me dejó más de todo, mientras que da a algunos a Riku y Kairi porque eran huérfanos que tienen que vivir por su cuenta, y papá había muerto en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía diez años. Apertura de la puerta principal, me deslicé dentro, y miró a su alrededor. El suelo estaba lleno de cajas, algunas que decía "Enviar a almacenamiento", y algunos que decía: 'Destiny School High (Privado). Con el fin de que me vaya a la escuela tendría que mudarse a los dormitorios de la escuela. Era difícil salir bien. Yo había crecido aquí. Pero, si se trata de lo que la madre hubiera querido, yo lo haría.

Llamé a la oscuridad, "Estoy en casa!"

La envolvente de las sombras salió una bola de pelo. Su pelaje blanco y negro llenando mis fosas nasales, ya que saltó a mis brazos. Mi perro Goofy estaba siempre en casa, y por suerte no estaba muy strickt acerca de toque de queda.

"¡Abajo muchacho!" Me reí, empujándolo fuera y ponerse de pie.

Lo llevé hasta la escalera con un regalo y comenzó a recibir a la cama. Cuando yo estaba en el baño, me sacó a la cortina de la ducha para buscar en la bañera. En el interior, allí estaba mi pato Donald. Él quacked hacia mí con indignación, y murmuró a través de mi cepillo de dientes, "Me alegro de verte también!"

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, me recibió un aluvión de sqeeks. Y, acercándose a la caja en la parte superior de mi escritorio, me dijo: "Hola Mickey."

Escalar en la cama, empecé a sentir la tensión del día finalmente ponerse al día, y apenas se sentía torpe fracaso a mi lado porque yo ya estaba medio dormido. Me llamó, "todo el mundo Night! Nos vemos en la mañana!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sora POV:

Bip ... bip ... bip ... bip ...

Mis ojos se abrieron, mirando el pequeño monstruo que me había despertado, y vio que era 6:00 am. Gemí y entregado tratando de volver a dormir, pero es persistente pitido me mantenía despierto. Gimiendo de nuevo, me tiró las mantas en una ráfaga grande, saliendo al aire frío. Caminé a través de mi habitación, tropezó con unas cuantas cajas, abrió la puerta, y echó a andar por las escaleras hasta la cocina. Goofy ya estaba despierto, y fue masticando uno de mis zapatos viejos en la un vistazo al reloj, me di cuenta de que sólo quedaban quince minutos para desayunar antes de tener que ir a la escuela. Así que hurredly agarró una caja de cereal, y se sirvió un tazón. Comer rápidamente, corrí por las escaleras todavía mascar.

Me encontraba con Riku y Kairi en la esquina de la calle, y me dijeron que si yo llegaba tarde (como por lo general lo era), y luego se iban sin mí. Yo no quería estar solo, así que estaba corriendo. Cogí mi nuevo uniforme de la parte posterior de la silla de mi escritorio, y comenzó a tirar de ellos hurredly. En primer lugar, me sacó los pantalones negros, luego vino la camisa blanca, el lazo rayado azul y oro, a continuación, por último, la chaqueta azul sedoso. Me abrochó el botón frontal, y echó un vistazo a mí mismo en el espejo. Yo ni siquiera me reconozco. Pero entonces miré el reloj y vi que sólo tenía cinco minutos para llegar a la esquina antes de que te vayas sin mí. Agarré mis zapatos, entró en ellos, y salió corriendo por la puerta con Goofy pisándome los talones. Él gritó detrás de mí y me acordé de lo que me estaba olvidando. Mi bolso!

Corrí de vuelta, tomó mi bolsa de lona llena de las cosas que necesitaría para las siguientes noches o menos, y corrió de vuelta gritando: "¡Adiós!"

Goofy y llegué justo cuando vio a Riku y Kairi empezando a alejarse. Llamé después de ellos, "¡Espera! ¡Estoy aquí!"

Dando la vuelta me vieron venir corriendo como un loco. Yo protagonizó hacia ellos y vio que Riku no se había molestado en llevar la chaqueta a la escuela. En cambio, él lo tenía colgado al hombro junto con su bolsa, y su camisa no estaba metido hasta adentro! Kairi se había aflojado la corbata, no llevaba el suéter de la escuela que había llegado, o se lo llevó con ella en absoluto. Miré a mí mismo, e inmediatamente comenzó a sonrojarse. Yo era el perfecto nerd. Que había llevado todo, todo bonito y limpio y el asiento.

"Ready Sora?" Kairi preguntó.

"S-si". Me dijo, todavía color rosado brillante.

Pues bien, en forma mi personalidad. Sintiéndose completamente avergonzado, he seguido Riku y Kairi por la calle hacia la escuela gigante en la distancia. Fue una buena cosa que los tres de nosotros vivía cerca, no sé cómo habría llegado hasta allí lo contrario. Caminando a lo largo, con Goofy a mi lado, sentí odly como algo que iba a suceder. Era una sensación extraña, como una gran aventura comenzaba. Sonriendo, ni siquiera notó el 1937 Rolls Royce entró a toda velocidad de la nada. Voló salvajemente en la acera y donde los tres de nosotros estábamos paseando. Los otros dos se dio cuenta y saltó por un callejón que estábamos pasando, pero yo estaba fuera de la tierra de ensueño. Sólo el chirrido de los neumáticos, y los gritos de Kairi me despertó de mi aturdimiento. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. El coche estaba demasiado cerca. Todo comenzó patinando de lado hacia mí, y yo cerré los ojos, levantando las manos, pero se detuvo el chirrido de goma.

No podía respirar por un momento. Yo estaba parado en el tiempo, y entonces todo se precipitó de nuevo. Los sonidos, los olores, todo lo inundó de nuevo a mí. Mis rodillas se doblaron y caí al suelo, sentado aturdido en el cemento. Un hombre vino a borbotones del asiento del conductor y empezó a gritar: "Lo siento mucho! Yo no sé lo que pasó! El coche acaba de perder el control! ¿Estás bien?"

Yo no podía hablar. Mis labios parecían estar pegadas entre sí. Sin embargo, Kairi y Riku estaban haciendo todo el hablar por mí.Ellos gritaron, "¿Qué demonios por lo que cree que está haciendo idiota?" "¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?" "Casi lo mató!"

Finalmente, fui capaz de ponerme de pie y dijo Horsely, "Está bien ... estoy bien."

"Por supuesto que no!" Kairi dijo bruscamente, glarring por encima de mí en la esquina de su ojo.

Agité mis manos alrededor frenéticamente, y dijo croakily "¡No! ¡En serio! Estoy bien! Sólo déjalo ir!"

Todos ellos actuó conmigo por un momento, antes de que el conductor le dijo con gratitud: "Thank you so much! Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien."

"Sólo tienes que ir." Me rompió.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos van de ancho. Corrió de vuelta a su vehículo zumbido, invertida, y luego comenzó a conducir lentamente. Pero, al pasar, la ventana de atrás bajó hasta la mitad, y el brazo y sacó, agitando appologetically. ¿Quién era? Me pregunté, ya que desapareció en la distancia. Fue entonces cuando vi a la placa liscence. Decía: "Fujioka". Eso significa que, Roxas Fujioka, la famosa estrella de cine coche rompecorazones casi se me pasó por encima?! Y yo ni siquiera llegar a verlo?!

Casi me desmayé de nuevo, pero me tranquilizó en la pared del edificio de al lado. Riku y Kairi miraron worredly, pero yo negué con la cabeza y siguió caminando. Nos gustaban no tan lejos de la escuela, sólo unas pocas cuadras, así que me puse un poco de conversación.

"Así que, hoy en día no tenemos ninguna clase, sin embargo, ¿no?"

Kairi asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Sí, pero ahí está la ceremonia de bienvenida para nosotros."

"Y el resto del día en que se dispuso a nuestras habitaciones?"

"Sí!" ella respondió, sonriendo ampliamente.

Llegamos a la puerta principal, y tuvo que dar al guardia de seguridad a nuestros números de identificación antes de que nos dejen entrar Caminando por el camino, nos encontramos en la parte delantera de un mar ondulado de color azul adolescentes vestidas. La escuela estaba llena de niños en el patio. Era difícil tratar de maniobrar nuestro camino a través de ellos. Me agarré con fuerza a Goofy, y cuando lo hizo en los pasillos, parecía que todo el mundo había descided se derrame hacia el frente, y hacer que nuestra bienvenida a un poco más haphazardous. Sin embargo, comenzó a diluirse una vez que nos abrimos paso más en la escuela.

Al poco tiempo, no había nadie en los pasillos, y comenzó a recibir un poco espeluznante. Afortunadamente, hemos escuchado las voces más adelante, y cuando doblamos la esquina, vimos que los dormitorios estaban siendo buscados y encontrados por un grupo de un centenar de otros. Una vez más, nos deslizamos a través de ellos. Desperatly tratando de no chocar con demasiada gente. Kairi encontró a su habitación, y nos dijo que iba a reunirse con nosotros en el patio de la waterfountain. Riku y seguí adelante hasta que encontró la suya. Él desapareció en el interior, y yo me quedé solo para encontrar el mío. Era mucho más lejos que la del otro, y pensé que tal vez la escuela estaba tratando de segregar. Tal vez ellos sabían que yo no era ningún muchacho común y corriente. Homophobes.

No me importaba si. Tuve Goofy conmigo. Así, caminando a lo largo de, por fin lo encontró. Y en cuanto abrí la puerta, me llevó de vuelta lo que he dicho acerca de la escuela de ser un montón de homófobos. Debo haber tenido la más bonita vista desde todas las habitaciones. El sol brillaba a través de las ramas cherryblossom rosa justo al lado de mi ventana, y yo podía ver el mar perfectamente. Incluso Destiny Isla destacó manera en la distancia. No me había dado cuenta de lo grande que era la escuela. Los campos de fútbol, campos de fútbol, pistas de tenis, todo se expandió fuera de donde yo estaba.

Mi habitación no estaba nada mal tampoco. Era espaciosa, tenía una cama doble cushony, una mesita junto a la cama, un escritorio, un estante, y un poco de espacio de sobra, así que no está mal en absoluto. Configuración de mi bolsa de lona en la cama, me abrió la cremallera y sacó la caja que contenía Mickey, y la bañera poco que sostenía Donald. Los dejé con cuidado tanto en la estantería, y comenzó desempaquetar lo poco que he traído. Algo de ropa, un uniforme escolar extra, mi lámpara de escritorio, mis sábanas, y cuadros. El resto que queda en la bolsa y la arrojó en un rincón. Yo clavado todas mis fotos de arriba de mi escritorio con cuidado, y protagonizó en el último. Había capturado Riku, Kairi, mamá, papá, y yo, cuando yo estaba en el tercer grado. Todos estábamos sonriendo y riendo feliz ese día. Era mi cumpleaños, y yo acababa de Goofy como un regalo. Se sentó en la esquina de la imagen, un salto hiper cachorro.

Suspirando, lo coloqué al lado de las otras en la pared, y salió por la puerta, al mando de "Stay". a Goofy.

Me reuní con Riku y Kairi al lado de la waterfountain y salía por un tiempo antes de que los altavoces emmitted voz seca de un hombre, "Would todos los estudiantes de primer año, por favor informe al auditorio para su ceremonia de bienvenida ... gracias."

"Esto va a ser divertido", le dije con sarcasmo, tratando de sonar como el hombre de la convocatoria. "Puedo sentir la emoción en el aire."

Riku y Kairi echó a reír, y se burlaban de el hombre todo el camino hasta el auditorio. Allí, nos encontramos con asientos, y esperó a que el espacio para llenar. Estaba a unos diez minutos antes de las luces se apagaron, y el fuerte zumbido de voces se extinguieron. En el escenario, los focos brillaban, iluminando el más triste excusa de un hombre que había visto en su arrastró hacia el centro del escenario, agarró un micrófono y se aclaró la garganta con sequedad.

"Bienvenidos estudiantes. Estoy muy contento de verlos a todos en este día bien". dijo con su voz monótona. "Estoy aquí para informarles de las reglas de este establecimiento bien".

Nos miramos el uno al otro, e hizo una mueca. Esto suele ción que estábamos en la tienda, por un largo aliento, conferencia aburrida información, cargado. Y tan pronto como empezó, me enteré de que estaba en lo cierto. Su voz casi me nocked cabo, era eficaz en conseguir que me cansa. Había algunas cosas que me interesan. Al igual que, cómo los animales debían ser inspeccionados para haveing buenas habilidades de la casa, y no molestar a nadie. La habitación de la torre estaba fuera de limmits debido a la construcción, la comida de la cafetería no iba a ser el habitual hasta dentro de dos días, y que la fuente está llena de travesura jabón se punnished stricktly. Además, lo que me hizo pensar fue el toque de queda hasta las 11:00 pm.¿Cómo se supone que vamos a salir a hurtadillas ahora? Quiero decir, no había tanta seguridad en este lugar, y el partido probablemente no comenzó hasta más tarde.

La asamblea terminó y todo el mundo se puso de pie para estirar, y gemir como si se hubieran tomado toda una siesta maravillosa. Creo que también lo hizo. Sé que tuvo una corta. Todos amontonados por las puertas, y regresamos a nuestras habitaciones. Era tarde, alrededor de las siete más o menos (que nos llevó un tiempo largo), y yo estaba cansado. Al abrir la puerta de mi habitación, vi que Goofy y los demás ya se había dormido. Ontop torpe de mi cama, Mickey bajo alguna de su heno, y Donald en medio de una manta poco me había metido con él. Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse, y me encontré a la cama, empujó a un lado Goofy ligeramente, se puso bajo las mantas y se quedó dormido al instante.

A la mañana siguiente era bastante sin incidentes, me desperté, me preparé y me fui a mi primera clase después de conocer a Riku y Kairi al final del pasillo. La primera clase en matemáticas, así que entró en la sala de clase, y encontró tres asientos vacíos en la parte de atrás justo al lado de la otra. Me senté junto a la ventana, y soñaba todo el tiempo. De vez en cuando tener que obtener una respuesta me susurró al oído de Kairi.

Se veían como si estuvieran teniendo una pelota. Cada vez que me miró, vi que Riku Kairi o tenía una nueva nota en sus escritorios. O bien, que eran un susurro coquetear con la gente alrededor de ellos. Tengo demasiadas notas, es sólo desde el tipo equivocado de género. Dos chicas me envió notas pidiendo mi dirección de e-mail, y lo dio a ellos (que no era eso). Pero, me escribió al lado de eso-Usted parece una persona muy agradable, pero tengo miedo de decirle que sólo podemos ser amigos. Y, no te preocupes! No es por ti! Soy yo, soy gay ".

Ellos leen las notas, mirando sorprendido al principio, y luego la comprensión. Un poco decepcionado, y luego la comprensió de ellos me dio un guiño y una ola, el otro le respondió: "Es una pena que. Eres muy linda. Oh, bueno, vas a hacer un poco de suerte tio muy feliz algún día!

Le sonreí, mirando hacia arriba y sonriendo hacia ella. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se volvió para mirar a la tarea que se está asignando.

Algún día ... ojalá algún día.

La siguiente clase estaba en el pasillo, y me senté un escritorio vacío lejos de la ventana esta vez, decidido a concentrarse en la lección de habilidades de escritura apropiadas. Era difícil concentrarse otra vez en esta clase. No por la vista desde la ventana, pero la vista sentado tres mesas delante y dos hacia un lado. Me encontré a mí mismo babeando por el chico que estaba sentado tranquilamente en la parte delantera de la clase. Sólo habla cuando se le solicite. Cuando lo hizo, aunque su voz parecía distante. Al igual que él tenía mejores cosas en que pensar que algo escrito trivial. Y demostró que mediante la fijación de su rubio lejía, rizado encabezada por sí mismo en sus brazos, y quedarse dormido. Sólo podía mirar como esta bella persona respira lentamente, y luego exhaló igualmente con toda la calma.

"Yuri? ¿Podría decirme qué es esta palabra?" el profesor pidió nonchalontly.

Su cabeza se levantó lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Parpadeó blearily en el tablero una vez, y luego murmuró en voz baja, "es una preposición ..."

"Correcto. Una preposición es:" el maestro iniciado, despotricando y sigue.

Vi como el chico puso su cabeza hacia abajo, y volvió a su siesta. ¿Cómo lo hizo?! ¿Estaba aún dormido? ¿Era sólo una estratagema para que nadie le moleste? Lo miré estúpidamente mientras sus ojos se abrieron, miró fijamente a los ojos, y luego cerró una vez más. Sólo se quedó boquiabierto con la boca abierta. Como yo era un ditz?!

La clase terminó espectacularmente conmigo tratando desesperadamente de meter todo en mi bolso. Me hacía tarde para el PE, y Kairi y Riku ya se había ido por delante. Rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta, e inmediatamente chocó con alguien caminando de vuelta pulg Una vez que había abierto los ojos desde donde yo estaba sentado en el piso, vi que el muchacho hermoso se había caído también.

Tartamudeé, "Yo-yo estoy tan s-sory! Me permiten L-h-help!"

Me levanté y recogió su bolso para él como él se sacudió los pantalones. Él me miró y dijo lentamente: "Está bien ... no estaba mirando ... a dónde iba ..."

Sólo le entregó su bolso y se sonrojó Thouroughly. Empezó a caminar junto a mí y luego murmuró, "¿Cómo te llamas ...?"

"S-Sora!" Me soltó, mirando a los ojos de amatista profundo.

Él sólo actuó en mí sin comprender por un momento y dijo suavemente: "Nice to meet you ... Sora ..."

Luego entró en la sala de clase, cogió un pañuelo tendido en el suelo, y volvió a donde yo estaba, todavía en las nubes.

"¿Dónde está tu siguiente clase? ... Podría caminar allí ... si puedo ..." le zumbaban, dándome esa mirada misma vacante que me pareció tan misterioso.

"Uh ... PE! Tengo PE que viene!"

Él asintió con la cabeza y zumbaba, "no tengo esa clase también ..."

Estaba de suerte! Llego a tener dos clases con mi primer enamoramiento escuela privada. Caminamos por el pasillo lateral al lado del otro en un incómodo silencio. Bueno, incómodo para mí de todos modos, se veía perfectamente el él murmuró: "Mi hermana me dijo que eres gay ... ¿es eso cierto ...?"

"Y-sí!" Dije lavado. Recordando a la chica de pelo rubio de antes.

Él me miró por el rabillo del ojo, y le dijo: "Ella estaba en lo cierto ... cuando dijo que eras lindo ..."

Yo casi se desplomó, pero justo en ese momento, abrió las puertas al gimnasio y vi a Riku y Kairi vuelta y mirar que las newcommers eran. Me saludó con la mano encima, y yo me despegarse del suelo al ir a hablar con ellos, me di la vuelta a Yuri y saludó con una sonrisa a pesar de mi estado absoluto avergonzado. Cuando llegué a ellos, Kairi me agarró del brazo y le dijo con entusiasmo: "Estuviste hablando con Yuri le gustaban no?! ¿Te gusta?"

Sólo podía nodd. Todavía estaba en un sueño de antes. Kairi dijo con entusiasmo, mirando por encima de él sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre sus brazos, "Él es tu tipo, y conseguir esto, todos los chicos tratan de ir tras él! Pero siempre los rechaza, no es que él no es 't gay, es sólo que no parece gustarle a nadie. "

"¿En serio?" Yo squeeked. "P-pero antes de llegar aquí, h-él me dijo que él pensaba que yo era linda!"

"Oh, Dios mío! ¿Hablas en serio?" chilló de nuevo.

"Sí ..." Dije soñador.

"Es por eso que dicen que es tan misterioso! Nunca se sabe lo que va a hacer".

Nos enteramos por el instructor que íbamos a hacer ejercicios de natación para las próximas semanas, mientras que el tiempo te es todavía muy bien. Y que estaríamos empezando tommorow. ¿Qué? Me acerqué a él después de clase, y dijo en voz baja: "Lo siento señor, pero yo no sé nadar".

El instructor sólo miró hacia abajo y dijo amablemente: "Está bien, te voy a poner en la parte menos profunda con Yuri. Él no puede tampoco".

Mis ojos se abrieron y me puso rojo brillante. El hombre le preguntó si estaba bien y lo único que pude susurrar fue: "Gracias ..."

El resto del día transcurrió con bastante rapidez, por supuesto, las clases eran aburridas, pero siempre se las arreglaba para soñar despierto el tiempo suficiente para que se sintiera como si hubiera estado allí sólo por cinco minutos. No vi a Yuri hasta el último período del día, e incluso entonces no he tenido la oportunidad de ver o hablar con él. Los dos estábamos sentados detrás de caballetes, y tratando de pensar en una buena pieza de arte. Y yo no podía asomarse a un metro de verlo, así que era tener que afilar mi "roto" mucho más que un lápiz normal.

Al final de esa clase me decidí a hablar con él de nuevo, pero él desapareció por la puerta antes de que pudiera recuperar mi revoltijo de cosas en mi bolsa. Suspirando, caminé por la puesta de sol ilumina los pasillos a mi dormitorio. Fue impresionante por ahí. El sol estaba flotando muy lentamente por el cielo para caer por debajo del horizonte justo sobre las colinas en la distancia. Dejé mi caminata solitaria largo a mi habitación para mirar por una ventana cercana. Puse mi mochila en el suelo de baldosas duro, y protagonizada por todo el recinto. Pude ver la fuente iluminada con las decenas de colores que se salpican por los cielos.

"Bueno, ar una bonita?" una voz profunda y se echó a reír detrás de mí.

Yo wipped vuelta para mirar al intruso. Su pelo rojo me llamó la atención en primer lugar, y luego se mueve lentamente hacia abajo para contemplar penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda. Me asustó un poco. Parecía como si quisieran hacer cosas para mí, y no cosas muy sensatas. Me encogí un poco lejos de él, temeroso de la momment cuando él iría detrás de mí. Pero, en ese momento, escuché una voz suave desde abajo, lo que pensé fue, pasillo vacío.

"Axel ... detenerlo ..."

Mi cabeza se volvió lentamente hacia mi salvador, y vi con gran sorpresa, que Yuri estaba stifly tan sólo unos metros de distancia. Axel se rió entre dientes, se volvió hacia mí y comenzó a acariciar el lado de la cara y el cuello. Me hizo temblar, y yo realmente no le gustaba. Gemí levemente, contracción contra la pared aún más. Su mano se detuvo y retrocedió. Se inclinó hacia abajo, por lo que sus labios estaban flotando justo por encima de la mía.

"No puedo ayudarme a mí mismo. Me acabas de recordar que gran parte de él." -susurró, volviéndose rápidamente y detener al lado de Yuri. "Es lo mismo para ti entonces, ¿no?"

Yuri no dijo nada, sólo miró hacia abajo y se quedó en silencio. Zapatos de Axel resonaban mientras se alejaba, y tan pronto como yo no oí nada más, mis rodillas cedieron. Miré al suelo y oyó Yuri llegar a mi lado. Se sentó, y murmuró: "Lo siento ... de él ..."

Miré a él, pero él no cumplió con la mirada. En su lugar, actuó en un punto en la pared. Le pregunté Horsely, "¿En qué estaba hablando:" Tú me recuerdas tanto a él? "

Me miró y dijo: "Un viejo amigo ... eso es todo ..."

Quería preguntarle por su lado de la historia, pero la expresión de su cara causada mis labios para sellar. Se levantó luego, sacudiéndose los pantalones, y la celebración de una mano hacia mí. Me agarró y me tiró a mis pies. Era incómodo, ya que estábamos caminando de regreso a los dormitorios. Yo no sabía qué decir, así que mantuve mi boca cerrada. Resultó que su habitación estaba justo encima de la sala junto a la sala de Riku. Él murmuró un adiós, y comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero justo antes de que se cerró, me dijo en voz alta: "¡Gracias!"

Se tambaleó por un momento, y luego cerrar bien. Regresé a mi habitación sonriendo. Y cuando abrí la puerta, sentí que la prisa de sleepyness mismo que había sentido el día anterior a arrastrarse sobre mí de nuevo. Me metí en la cama hapily, se subió las mantas, y se encuentran allí con satisfacción. Entonces, mis ojos parpadearon, y empecé a dormitar. Lo último que pensé antes de dejar el mundo de los sueños que me alcance, fue que Yuri era muy, muy cool.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora POV:

El resto de la semana pasó sin problemas. No vi a Axel otra vez, así que era bueno, y Yuri y yo estábamos llegando a ser muy buenos amigos. Y en natación clase, y me gustaría tratar al perro paddle alrededor de la parte menos profunda. Yo estaba de acuerdo en eso, de vez en cuando me deslice debajo de la superficie, y sube resoplando, pero con menos frecuencia. Fue divertido, y todos los días, me gustaría conocer a Kairi y Riku fuera, bajo un árbol de flor de cerezo para hablar y pasar el escuela era sin duda no es tan malo como yo pensaba que iba a ser.

Yo ni siquiera recuerdo el partido que fue el viernes, y cuando ese día llegó, yo todavía no lo recordaba. Yo había vuelto a mi habitación, y hecho más que empezar en mi tarea. Yo estaba con mi finnishing matemáticas, cuando oí crujir algo fuera de mi ventana. Me puse mi lápiz suavemente, y descolocada a la solera. Estaba fuera de tono negro, y me echó un vistazo al reloj, dándose cuenta de que era las 10:00 pm. Miré mis ojos, y trató desesperadamente de ver lo que estaba haciendo esos sonidos en el árbol al lado de mi ventana.

"Sora!" las ramas me susurró al oído.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi un destello de plata y el pelo rojo por detrás dos ramas gruesas. Volví a llamar, "Riku?! Kairi?"

"Shhhhh! Por supuesto que nos es estúpido! Ya es hora de fiesta!" Riku susurró a su vez.

"¡Oh!" Di un grito ahogado, por último recordar.

"¡Vamos! Riku dice que no tiene mucho tiempo antes de que nuestra oportunidad va por la ventana!" Kairi llamó exasperado.(Sin juego de palabras)

Tomé ahold de una rama cercana y dijo: "¡Muy bien!"

Saltando hacia abajo como si gato, aterricé sigilosamente junto a Riku. Él sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, y luego preguntó: "Usted contentos de ver a su Romeo, chico enamorado?"

Me sonrojé escarlata, y lo empujó un poco. Él sólo se rió y bajó de un salto y aterrizó sin hacer ruido. Kairi fue el siguiente, pero no tan graciosamente. Casi rompiendo su cuello no es lo más atractivo que ha hecho antes. Pero, por suerte, Riku atrapó antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Fui siguiente, cayendo tan silenciosamente como pude hasta el suelo duro. El choque de aterrizaje tan duramente, envió ondas de choque a todo el camino desde mis pies, a través de mis piernas. Me sacudió embargo, y siguió hurredly después de los otros que habían conseguido una ventaja.

Ponerse al día con ellos, Riku le susurró: "Sora, pase lo que pase, siga mi ejemplo, bien?"

Me miró inquisitivamente, pero lo único que hizo fue pedir más ferozmente, "Está bien?"

Yo protagonizó con él por otro momment, y luego asintió. Él dijo: "Bien".

Miré a Kairi, y vi que tenía una expresión en su rostro preguntando también. Así que él no le había dicho más de lo que yo, entonces? No me gusta como suena eso.

Corrimos de un árbol a otro, rezando para que nadie nos viera. Y, una vez que había llegado por el camino lo suficiente, Riku se relajó, y se pavoneaba por el césped, más que corriendo. Yo respiraba con dificultad, y me limpió el sudor que había florecido en mi frente. Este fue un trabajo duro. Pero, tan pronto como vi las puertas, me cayó mi corazón a la boca del estómago. No había manera de que esto funcione ahora. Había dos guardias de pie a cada lado de la puerta de negro, de pie en posición de firmes.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta, cuando Riku negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Murmuró: "No te preocupes. Tengo esta cubierto".

Él swagered a uno de los guardias con Kairi y yo a cuestas, gritó, agitando la mano, "Hola chicos". Sup? "

"Yo." la más cercana, dijo, sonriendo.

Se estrecharon las manos, y Riku sacó de sus bolsillos billetes de dólar 300. El guardia los arrebató de la mano con avidez, y saludó con la mano sobre nosotros. Riku se volvió hacia él y le preguntó: "El camino de vuelta será en claro, ¿no?"

"Sí, sí". el guardia dijo arrastrando los pies fuera en una pequeña habitación y presionar un botón. Las puertas correderas abierto comenzó lentamente, y recorrió tan pronto como había espacio suficiente. Estábamos todos riendo mientras aceleraba a lo largo de las calles vacías.

"Buen trabajo allí Riku!" Yo dije, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Él sonrió, y dijo: "Lo sé. Soy el mayor arn't yo?"

"Seguro que eres." Kairi acordado, lanzando los brazos sobre sus hombros, y saltando sobre su espalda. La cogió y corrió con ella por la carretera durante un tiempo, hasta que él le defraudará.

"Escucha. Tenemos que seguir si queremos entrar tengo algo más arreglado, así que vamos a toda prisa." dijo, corriendo aún más rápido.

Seguimos, y pronto, vimos la imagen latente de la gran propiedad, que supuse sería su casa. El corazón me dio un vuelco, y dado que ya se estaba yendo a la velocidad del sonido, casi me tenía que parar. Pero, me recogió y caminó adelante. Nos colamos en torno a la parte trasera de la mansión, donde una puerta iluminada, iluminó el suelo delante de nosotros. Pero, al igual que Riku estaba saliendo en él, vi que había un joven de pie junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Intenté gritar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Hey, tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" el joven de 17 tal vez le preguntó con voz ronca.

Riku saludó y le dijo: "No te preocupes. Soy yo".

"Oh ... bien! Riku no es así?" -preguntó el hombre con entusiasmo.

Riku asintió con la cabeza, luego se volvió a Kairi y yo nos hizo señas para que saliera, y yo seguí su ejemplo. Vi los ojos de la joven se ensanchan, y le preguntó: "¿Es él?"

Riku asintió de nuevo y sonrió: "Sí. Pero, usted tendrá que esperar hasta que salga. Luego le ponen su pago."

Lo que Riku hablando? ¿Qué pago? Más dinero? ¿Por qué no sólo le dan a él ahora?

"Espera un segundo!" -dijo el hombre, con su brazo disparando a bloquear la puerta. "Quiero algo ahora."

"Eso no era parte del trato!" Riku dijo indignada.

"Las cosas cambian".

Riku lo miró por un momento, y luego dijo: "Está bien. No besar en la boca sin embargo."

En la boca?! ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?! Y entonces todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar. Yo era el pago. Sin embargo, Riku no estaba pensando en que sea así. Íbamos a salir corriendo antes de que pudiera ocurrir. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras el hombre avanzaba. Se lamió los labios y protagonizó hacia mí con lujuria. Pero, él no iba a salirse con la suya.

"Hola ..." Me susurró, levantando el dedo índice y colocarlo sobre sus labios. "... Stud."

Sus ojos se abrieron. Abrió la boca y tomó mi dedo en forma inesperada. Yo no sabía que iba a suceder. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y la apretó. Me gritó algo, pero controlada mí mismo, y le sonrió. Entonces comencé llevando a Jesús a unos arbustos de la mano. Mirando hacia atrás, vi a Riku y Kairi boquiabierto ante mí. Me guiñó un ojo y desapareció.

El joven me hizo girar en torno a lo que estaba frente a él, y empezó a lamer mi cuello, chupando de vez en cuando. Yo estaba indignado y no por ella. Era más bien descuidado, y un poco baboso demasiado para mi gusto. Entonces vi a Riku y Kairi aparecer detrás de nosotros, así como el joven comenzó a desabotonarse la chaqueta escuela, y trabajar con las manos encima de mi camisa. Entonces, se produjo una ráfaga de viento, un ruido sordo, y luego silencio. Miré a mis pies, y vio que había sido noqueado inconsciente.

Me sonrió a los demás titulares de una rama bastante grande, y le devolvió la sonrisa, arrojándolo al suelo. Riku se acercó y dijo: "Lo siento mucho que tenía que hacer que Sora. Él me dijo que yo podía pagar después".

(N / A: Riku planeado huir del hombre con Sora y Kairi por lo que no tendría que hacerlo.)

"No te preocupes por eso." Me dijo, moviéndose más allá de él hacia la puerta. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Debemos ser capaces de entrar sin ningún problema ahora. Sólo asegúrate de no llamar la atención sobre sí mismo." Riku dijo, viniendo a mi lado.

Kairi carraspeó ligeramente y preguntó rosa inflexión "Um, ¿dónde está la cocina Riku?"

Riku sonrió y dijo: "Yo te diré cuando lleguemos allí."

Ella sonrió, y los tres nos dirigimos a través de la puerta. Nadie siquiera parpadeó en nuestra dirección. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados corriendo de un lado, tratando de servir orderves en bandejas pequeñas, o ir a buscar bebidas para los invitados. Caminamos por los trabajadores bulliciosos, y por un pasillo oscuro. Riku dijo que no sabía a dónde íbamos, pero tan pronto como envió a Kairi por una puerta con el vapor saliendo de ella, sabía que estaban perdidos.

"Riku, tal vez deberíamos parar y pensar sobre esto". -Pregunté, tratando de no tropezar en la oscuridad.

"¡No! No podemos ¿y si alguien nos encuentra?" le espetó, tratando de deslizarse alrededor de una mesa apoyada contra la pared.

Lo seguí por otro momment antes de que finalmente dijo molesto: "¡Muy bien! En arrendado dejarme llevar, de esa manera podríamos tener una oportunidad de arrendamiento a lo que es salir de este lugar."

Me di cuenta de que quería discutir, pero se lo pensó mejor. Me moví en el frente, y comenzó a caminar penosamente a lo largo. Miré hacia atrás y le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿dónde se supone que vamos a ir más-"

Mi oración fue interrumpida tan pronto como me encontré con alguien. Sentí que mi cabeza apoderarse, y pude haber muerto entonces. Mi corazón se detuvo, y sentí el aire atrapar en la garganta. De pie frente a mí, era Roxas Fujioka. En carne y me podía mover. Ni siquiera podía parpadear por temor de que esto sea un sueño. Protagonizó hacia mí igualmente sorprendido. Entonces, sentí algo tirando de la parte de atrás de mi camisa.

"¡Vamos! Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Riku gritó, tratando desesperadamente de conseguir que me vaya.

Sin embargo, fue imposible. Mis pies se habían congelado en el suelo de madera pulida. El ángel rubio de pelo delante de mí entonces entreabrió los labios hermosos, y susurró: "Tú eres ..."

Justo en ese momento, al oír el sonido de su voz suave, me desperté. Es como si el tiempo había empezado a subir, y sentí que mi corazón iba en estado de pánico. Me dio la vuelta y empezó a correr a pie. Riku tras pisándome los , hemos encontrado nuestro camino de regreso a la cocina. Corrí adentro, Kairi le arrebató de los brazos de su novio, y se fue corriendo de nuevo.

Ella llamó a mí, "¿Qué diablos te pasa?! Yo estaba teniendo un buen tiempo!"

"¡Qué lástima!" Riku dijo, corriendo hacia la salida. "Nos encontramos!"

"¡Oh!" ella se quedó sin aliento.

Fui el primero en salir por la puerta, y casi me mató a mí mismo empujando a la joven frotar la parte posterior de la cabeza. Él gritó: "¡Hey! ¡Alto!"

Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Habíamos ido de entre las sombras. Ninguno de nosotros se atrevió a detenerse, por miedo a que alguien nos encuentre. Por lo tanto, seguimos corriendo, es decir, hasta que no pude sentir mis piernas y casi me caigo al suelo de agotamiento. Los demás cayeron a mi alrededor, y todos jadeó y farfulló juntos. Cerré los ojos y se recostó en la acera. Parecía una eternidad antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos de nuevo.

"Eso estuvo cerca ...". Le dije casi sin aliento.

"Sí ..." ambos suspiró al mismo tiempo.

Me senté, e inmediatamente sintió que la sangre todo de mi cabeza. Mi visión borrosa consiguió por un segundo, y me sentía como si estuviera cayendo, pero se fue después de un momento, y yo era capaz de ponerse de pie al lado de los otros. (A / N: ¿No te odio cuando eso sucede) Vieron cómo empecé a caminar lentamente hacia la escuela. Podía sentir sus ojos en mí.Pero, no nos importó. Yo estaba muy feliz. Yo había escuchado realmente el dulce sonido de la voz de Roxas. Y puede sonar como una niña sqealing en este momento, pero yo estaba demasiado excitado. De repente yo estaba saltando y gritando lo más fuerte que pudo, y todo Kairi y Riku pudo hacer fue sacudir la cabeza hacia mí y sonríe.

Pronto, ya habíamos llegado de nuevo a las puertas, y los dos guardias estaban esperando por nosotros. Se inclinó el sombrero hacia nosotros, y hemos sido capaces de atravesar fácilmente. Nada se puso en nuestro camino cuando nos dirigíamos de vuelta por la ladera cubierta de hierba tampoco. Fue una noche perfecta. No hay nubes en el cielo, y sólo una ligera brisa sopló a través de mi pelo. Las estrellas eran los más impresionantes sin embargo. Yo no podía dejar de detenerse y admirar ellos. Todo parecía estar esta noche tan perfecta.

Llegamos al árbol de flor de cerezo, y me dio las buenas noches a ellos, viendo como se deslizaron hacia sus propios árboles y se subió a ellos. Esta ha sido la mejor noche del mundo.

Me subí al árbol lentamente, sintiendo mis brazos cansados colar con mi peso. Pero, una vez que lo hizo dentro, que valió la pena. Goofy limitada y empezó a lamerme la cara sin parar. Grité, cayendo hacia atrás, "¡Alto! Abajo muchacho!"

No lo hizo. En su lugar, atacó a mi cara hasta que finalmente tuvo que empujarlo a la fuerza. Riendo en voz baja, me acerqué a mi escritorio, apagó mi lámpara, y se fue a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, era sin duda no tan perfecta como la otra noche había sido. Hoy en día, se sintió como si un elefante se sienta encima de mi cabeza. Me senté y gimió, sintiendo latir mi cabeza por el movimiento repentino. Levanté mis piernas a un lado y se puso de pie, sintiendo los latidos se intensifican. Me acerqué al espejo en la esquina de la habitación, y lo que vi miedo la mierda viva fuera de mí. Mi nariz es brillante rojo e inflamado, y mis mejillas estaban rojas con un tinte rosado. El resto de mi rostro estaba tan pálido como un fantasma, y me di cuenta de que mi garganta dolía como el infierno. Tosí y farfulló, inhalados, y hackeado. Hasta que oyó que llamaban a mi puerta. Olí ligeramente, arrastré mis pies lentamente por el suelo, y la abrió.

"Querido señor! ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?" Riku rió, empujando delante de mí y en mi habitación.

Me miró, snifed otra vez, y cerró la puerta. Dije nasal hacia él, "Como yo sé, yo apuesto a que ese tipo estúpido que me creó con un resfriado y se lo dio a mí la cabeza polla".

"Chupa para ti." él se rió entre dientes, esquivando la almohada me tiró de él.

Por suerte, hoy era el fin de semana, o no me han durado. Lo malo, es que hoy era el día para practicar las actividades del club de arte para llegar al pronto, así que me espantó Riku por la puerta, y comenzó a llenar mi bolsa con todo el material que iba a necesitar. Incluye toda una caja de kleenex. Esto fue probablemente un regreso a la escuela un día de frío tipo de cosas, así que no tomé ningún medicamento. Yo estaba bien.

Encabezado por los pasillos, que finalmente lo hizo en la sala de arte. La primera mitad del día, se nos informó sobre lo que íbamos a hacer. Nos íbamos a salir a los jardines, al frente de la escuela donde el estanque y waterfountain era. No íbamos a esbozar lo que quisiéramos. A continuación, el presidente del club se levantó y comenzó a enseñar a nosotros sobre lo teqniques diferentes allí estaban. Yo ya lo sabía porque había estado en el club de arte desde la escuela media, pero ya que era el comienzo del año, le siguió la corriente. Nos tomamos un descanso para el almuerzo y me dijeron que reunirse fuera en una hora. Conocí a Kairi en la cafetería, y me dijo que Riku estaba siendo retenido en la práctica de Kendo. Comimos juntos, y ella se desvivieron por wheter o no estaba bien.

Le aseguré que yo estaba perfectamente bien, pero en verdad creo que había empeorado desde la mañana. La cabeza me latía con más frecuencia y con más fuerza, y mi garganta estaba seca constantemente. No ayudó que fuera iba a ser más caliente de lo normal para esta época del mes. Pero, yo no iba a decírselo. Yo iba a estar bien. Nos hace, y me dirigí a la parte delantera. Todo el mundo estaba reuniendo, y llegué a tiempo de oír al presidente decir que podíamos ir a ninguna parte, y para el resto del día en que iba a funcionar. Luego, nos reuníamos en la sala de arte en cuanto el sol empezó ajuste.

Todos empezaron a separarse, ni para ir en grupo con amigos o solos para trabajar en soledad. Me fui solo, tropezando con mis pies mientras me alejaba. Me abrí paso a través de arboleda arboleda después, tratando de encontrar ese lugar especial que pude capturar en papel. Lo encontré. En un claro de los árboles donde sólo había una gran roca sentada tranquilamente en el mismo centro. Me proped contra un árbol y comenzó a dibujar. Un bosquejo sin vida al principio, y luego vi que mis manos lentamente se convirtió en una obra maestra perfectamente sombreado. Una vez que terminé, me miró a la picutre, y entonces la cosa real. Me había asegurado de que tengo todos los detalles correctos, incluso la hierba que tuffed en la base de la roca.

De pie, sentí que mi visión para nadar un momento, y luego derecho en sí. Me llevó una mano a la cabeza, y echó a andar de nuevo hacia la escuela. No me importaba la hora que era. Necesitaba descansar un poco. Yo realmente estaba hacia el cielo supuse que se trataba de las tres de la tarde, la hora más calurosa del día.

Sentí que mi flor frente de sudor, mi respiración se volvió irregular, y apenas podía poner un pie delante del otro. Parecía una eternidad para llegar a la fuente de agua. Vi como el agua limpia y fría cayó desde la parte superior hacia abajo para chapotear en el estanque de abajo. Al pasar, subí por las escaleras borracho, casi perder mi pie en las escaleras resbaladizas. Llegué a la cima, y sentí que mi cabeza nadar de nuevo, y mi visión splotching fuera. Llegué a la puerta, pero estaba demasiado débil para abrirlo. Mis piernas se sentían como gelatina, y tan pronto como pensé, sentí que dar a conocer. Me caí hacia atrás, finalmente succuming a la presión sobre mí.

Sin embargo, no me sentía el duro suelo golpeando mi espalda. En su lugar, me sentí wrap dos brazos alrededor de mí. Abrí los ojos. Se agitaron levemente mientras que protagonizó en mi salvador, y finalmente me desmayé. Lo que vi hizo que mi cerebro, para apagar completamente. Fujioka Roxas miró hacia mí concernedly, con los ojos llenos de preocupación.


	4. Chapter 4

Sora POV:

Me desperté con el sonido de crujido crujiente limpio sábanas, canto de los pájaros, y alguien traqueteo alrededor en el era sordo, pero aún así relajante lugar. Me obligué a abrir los ojos, y protagonizó hasta en un celing blanco. Volviendo la cabeza, me di cuenta de que estaba rodeado de hojas onduladas, soplando en el viento a la deriva a través de la hacia abajo, vio que yo estaba acostado en una cama, en los cuartos de enfermeras.

Sentado, sentí latir mi cabeza, y yo vacilaba un poco, tratando de empujarme hacia arriba. No tuve mucho más lejos. En ese momento, una mano salió disparada, y sentí que me ponía hacia atrás sobre las almohadas. Vi que Riku y Kairi había estado junto a mí en cuanto me había hecho ninguna señal de vida, y ahora Riku me empujaba suavemente hacia abajo. Murmuró: "Descansa un poco. Usted lo necesita."

"Si. Tómelo con calma Sora." Kairi arrulló.

Riku me sonrió por un momento antes de que su rostro se puso serio y le susurró: "Yo siento que no hice nada de ti estar enfermo, Sora".

"No. No es tu culpa!" Grazné, mi garganta agrietamiento de la tensión de hablar. "Es mío. Estaba demasiado terco para tomar algún medicamento, o tomarse el día libre."

Él asintió con la cabeza, y sonrió débilmente entre sí. En ese momento, fuimos interrumpidos por una anciana llevaba un uniforme blanco de enfermera. Ella dijo severamente: "Fuera los dos! Él no necesita dormir, la hora social!"

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro por última vez, y me saludó con la mano mientras se iban. La anciana apoyada mis almohadas, y me dio un poco de agua, diciendo: "Tú mismo te deshidratadas pobre. Ya lo sabes. Niños estos días trabajar demasiado duro. Ellos ejercen sobre sí mismos, y terminan aquí. Justo el otro día había una chica que ... "

Y ella estaba apagado. El resto del día en que escuchó la historia en historia en la historia de los innumerables niños que ella había cuidado durante años. Terminé dormirse tan pronto como finnished mi tercer vaso de agua. Me despertaron por la anciana dijo: "Puedes ir a tu habitación ahora cariño. Hora de levantarse".

Me levanté y me sentí el regreso dolor de cabeza, pero no me quejo. Yo no quería quedarme allí otro minuto. Pronto, ella estaba diciendo adiós mientras caminaba lentamente por el pasillo hacia los dormitorios. Ella me llamó, "Tómalo con calma ahora, hun! No se tensione! Beba mucha agua! Y lleva un montón de medicina!"

Yo no dejaría de hacerlo. De ninguna manera iba a volver a ese lugar. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, vi a una multitud de personas se reunieron en torno a mi puerta, y tan pronto como me vieron, todos vinieron corriendo.

"Sora! ¿Es verdad?" "¿Estaba usted realmente salvos por la Fujioka Roxas?" "¿Era realmente maravilloso?" "¡Vamos! Cuéntanos!"

Yo estaba tan sorprendido, que lo único que podía hacer era tartamudo. Pero, después de unas cuantas preguntas más que pude escupir "¡Sí!"

Entonces, me abrí paso entre todos, abrió la puerta y desapareció en mi habitación. Me apoyé en la puerta y suspiró. Por último solo. Cerré la puerta, y se acercó a mi cama. Me acosté sobre ella, y empecé a pensar acerca de lo que acaba de suceder. Pronto, mi puerta no estaba siendo arrancada de él es goznes, y en cambio, era un silencio sepulcral. Era , de corta duración. Se oyó otro golpe en la puerta y me levanté furioso.

Swinging abrirla, me gruñó: "¿Podría por favor deja de molestarme! Oh ..."

De pie frente a mí era Yuri. Parecía ligeramente sorprendido, pero dijo: "Lo siento ... es esta vez un ... mal ...?"

"N-no! ¡Lo siento! Yo t-pensaba que eran esas otras personas". Tartamudeé.

Me dio más leve de las sonrisas que me sorprendió en el silencio. Murmuró: "No te preocupes ... Yo les dije que te deje en paz ... para que pudiera descansar un poco ..."

"Gracias ..." dije débilmente.

"Que I. .. vienen pulg ..?" -le preguntó en voz baja.

Asentí con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás para poder entrar. Le ofrecí mi silla del escritorio y se sentó en silencio. Fue protagonista de mí por un momento antes de preguntar: "¿Estás ... sientes mejor ...?"

Me miró a los ojos y dijo: "Un poco. La enfermera me dijo que estaba trabajando muy duro, así que sólo tengo que dormir un poco."

"Eso es bueno ..." murmuró, mirando a Goofy tumbado en mi cama.

"¡Oh! Ese es mi perro Goofy. Y mi pato Donald, Mickey y mi ratón". Me dijo, al presentar mis mascotas.

Me dio esa sonrisa rara, una vez más, y dijo: "Bueno ... usted es probablemente cansado ... voy a ir ..."

"No he-" empecé a decir, pero él me interrumpió con "Get mejor ... te veré en clase".

"Está bien." Yo dije, mirando como él cruzó la habitación y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Recostado en la cama, me sentí una vez más a la deriva en el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté, y yo no tenía un dolor de cabeza y mirarme en el espejo, vi que mi nariz no era roja ya, y no estaba mal ventilada. Mi garganta se sentía muy bien también. Lo único que lo hacía parecer aún estaba enferma, era que mis mejillas estaban rojas aún con rojo, y tenía fiebre. Le sonreí a mí mismo, y comenzó a prepararse para las clases. Pensé,_tengo que agradecer a Roxas hoy. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Espero que no se congelan como las otras veces._

Salí por la puerta y por el pasillo hasta mi primera clase, donde conocí a Riku y Kairi. Las matemáticas eran tan aburridos como lo había sido durante toda la semana. Casi me quedé dormido, pero tuvo que responder a una pregunta tan pronto como sentí que mis párpados caídos. Sin embargo, tenía una excusa.

"Lo siento señor, he estado enfermo, así que no tuve la oportunidad de estudiar durante el fin de semana."

"¡Oh! Así que tú eres el elegido! Bien entonces. Pero, asegúrese de ponerse al día tommorow". -dijo, volviéndose de nuevo a la pizarra y escribir la respuesta.

Asentí con la cabeza y se recostó en la silla. Una mirada ufana de satisfacción en la cara. Kairi sólo me miró, y Riku me dio un pulgar hacia arriba. Me sonrió, y comenzó a trabajar en la obra para el día en que me perdí. La campana sonó poco después para ir al segundo período. Caminé junto a Kairi en el camino porque Riku estaba escoltando una chica de pelo rosa a su próxima clase. Nos sentamos en la parte de atrás, y al igual que la campana sonaba, Riku corriendo pulg

"Estoy aquí!" gritó sin aliento a las aulas.

Todo el mundo se echó a reír y le dio un aplauso suave, pero entonces el maestro gritó: "¡Siéntate, y estar tranquilos por favor!"

Todos nos reímos de nuevo, y Riku se sentó rápidamente, reteniendo su propio impulso de sonreír. La clase comenzó con el anuncio de un nuevo artículo que tenía que escribir sobre la historia de algo. Podría ser cualquier tema, pero tenía que ser algo que le pasó a nuestro "Wonderful Town of Destiny". Supe inmediatamente lo que iba a escribir, y empecé con un nuevo vez, durante el período, miré hacia arriba y vi que estaba protagonizada por Yuri, no por encima de mí, pero alguien que estaba sentado tres asientos de la fila de abajo. Seguí su mirada y vi que un chico llamado Hayner estaba escribiendo poco a poco y con fluidez, tranquilo, excepto cuando uno de los chicos o las chicas a su lado comenzó a susurrar. Entonces, él se unen y se ríen en voz baja. Mirando hacia atrás a Yuri, vi que había un débil matiz rosa corriendo por su rostro, y una pequeña sonrisa aumentó las comisuras de su boca. Justo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba protagonizada por él, y él miró rápidamente por encima de mí. Yo le sonreía con una mirada que decía, 'Ooooh! Si te gusta lo que haces no? "

Él se ruborizó y empezó a trabajar febrilmente, sin levantar la vista de nuevo. Es demasiado malo. En ese momento, Hayner echó un rápido vistazo sobre uno de cabeza de su amigo para mirar en la dirección de Yuri trabajando furiosamente. Así que eso significa, que Hayner le gusta Yuri, Yuri y tiene un agolpamiento secreto en Hayner. Ellos simplemente no lo saben. El resto del día, me olvidé por completo de tener que escribir el borrador del documento, y sólo se concentró en Yuri y Hayner. Tomé ahold de mi bolsa cuando sonó la campana y se precipitó después de Yuri a caminar con él a PE

"Así que, Yuri, te gusta Hayner no te". Me dijo en voz baja al oído.

Me miró por un momento, y luego murmuró: "Si ... pero, yo sé que no hay manera de que me podía gustar de nuevo ... Estoy muy tranquilo ... y él es uno de los mejores jugadores el club de Kendo ... "

Yo protagonizó con incredulidad y dijo: "¿Y?! ¿Y si tú eres su tipo. El tipo tranquilo, inteligente y amable."

Él sólo se quedó tranquilo, así que no lo traje de nuevo. Nosotros nos cambiamos a nuestras traje de baño (la mía era de color rojo y negro, y la suya era verde y negro), y salió a la piscina. Todo el mundo se reunieron alrededor, y me pregunté qué estaba pasando, cuando vi lo que todo el mundo estaba tan entusiasmado. Roxas Fujioka estaba en su traje de baño blanco y negro, siendo admirado por todos. La firma de tapas traje de baño, y hablar con casi todo el mundo.

Mis pies inmediatamente dejó de moverse, y yo no podía respirar. Tan pronto como la gente me ha visto, todos dejaron de charlar y se quedó en silencio. Eso hizo que Roxas a mirar hacia arriba. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y protagonizó el uno al otro. Sólo el chapoteo del agua de la piscina contra los lados de la piscina eco en la habitación. Es decir, hasta que todos empezaron a alejarse. Eso me rompió de mi trance, y me miró a su alrededor en todo el mundo hasta que ya no quedaba nadie. Incluyendo Yuri, y yo estaba solo delante del chico que siempre había soñado con hablar. Dio un paso hacia mí, lejos del agua, y sonrió.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" -le preguntó con sinceridad.

Tartamudeé, "F-bien!"

"Eso es bueno. Me has asustado." dijo, riéndose un poco.

"Oh ..." Era todo lo que podía salir.

"¡Hombre! Está borracho!" -gritó alguien detrás de nosotros.

Me di la vuelta y vi que Axel se disparo en la habitación, una botella en la mano, y la ira en sus ojos. Él gritó, escupió volando por todas partes, "¡Pedazo de mierda! Usted me dejó, y ahora que ha llegado aquí!"

Me sorprendí cuando Roxas gritó detrás de mí, así que di un paso a un lado un poco para que yo pudiera mirar a los dos. "Yo sólo te fuiste porque eres un matón borracho!"

"¿Por qué-!" Axel gritó, dejando caer la botella al suelo embaldosado frío. Corrió, cae la baba le corría por la cara, y se prepara para hacer pivotar en Roxas.

"¡Cuidado!" -Grité, corriendo hacia adelante y empujando a Roxas por la fuerza fuera del camino.

Cayó al suelo un segundo antes de Axel soltó su ponche. Y en vez de ser golpeado él, lo hice. Axel puño se estrelló contra el costado de mi cara, haciéndome volar hacia atrás. Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba protagonizada por Roxas me horrorizó. Mis ojos se abrieron ligeramente y sentí que mi bofetada de nuevo en el agua, seguido de cerca por otro chapoteo. Habría sido perfectamente bien en el agua, si yo no estaba en la parte más profunda, y demasiado lejos de la orilla. Mi cabeza apareció sobre la superficie, y se quedó sin aliento, sintiendo resbalar por debajo de mí una vez más. Y antes de que mi cabeza desapareció en la nada, oí que alguien gritaba: "Él no sabe nadar! Alguien le salve!"

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Yo ya estaba hundiendo como una piedra en el fondo de la piscina de tres metros de profundidad, y nadie podía salvarme ahora. Mis brazos se derramó violentamente por el azul oscuro hasta que sentí que mis pulmones estaban a punto de explotar. Todo mi cuerpo se volvió pesado, y yo no podía mover un músculo. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar hacia arriba en la superficie brillante, con el sol viniendo a través de las ventanas de vidrio se refleja en la parte superior. Mi visión estaba empezando a oscurecer cuando vi que las aguas serenas se había convertido en perturbado, y una figura estaba nadando rápidamente hacia mí. Quería abrir mi boca y decir: 'Eres demasiado tarde, volveremos. " Pero yo estaba demasiado cansado. Justo antes de que mis ojos se cerraron sin embargo, sentí dos brazos envolver alrededor de mi cintura, y tirar.

Me despertaron al aire que salgan a la fuerza en mis pulmones. Me escupió en la presión repentina y la persona a la izquierda, respirando pesadamente. El agua derramada por las comisuras de mi boca, y me volví un poco, así que no se ahogó en el que ya se ahogó en el agua. Mis ojos se abrieron, y todo estaba borroso, no podía concentrarme en nada. Murmuré, "¿Qué pasó?"

"Él está bien! Date prisa, llame a la enfermera!" -gritó alguien.

Oí el golpeteo de pies corriendo por el suelo, y entonces alguien dijo, acariciando mi rostro borroso ", Roxas Bien hecho!" "Eres tan valiente!"

"¿Qué?" Grité, sentado y mirando a la gente a mi alrededor, pero sobre todo a Roxas, que estaba sentado frente a mí, empapada, y respirando con dificultad.

Él sonrió, y yo sentía que mi cabeza hacia atrás de buceo en la piscina para nadar. Todo iba dentro y fuera de foco, y empecé a sentirme enfermo. Acababa de darme RCP! Nos lo acababan de boca en boca! Alguien puso un brazo debajo de mis piernas, y luego detrás de mi espalda, me izado en el aire. Miré hacia arriba y vi sorprendido que Roxas se me levantó sin esfuerzo en sus brazos. Se volvió ligeramente y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta sin hacer ruido. Nadie siguió, y me alegré por ello.

Me llevó por el pasillo lentamente, siltently, y de manera constante. Pero, yo estaba empezando a enloquecer, porque, uno, él me estaba tocando, y dos, yo estaba preocupada por él preguntando por la otra noche en su casa. Yo no dije nada, quería echar a perder, así que en vez, me miró a la cara concentrada. Fue difícil porque mi cabeza se sentía tan pesado, pero para compensar, apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Me sonrojo furiosamente mientras lo hace, pero él no parecía importarle. A mí me parecía que se estaba sonrojando también, y sentí que mi corazón agita en mi pecho.

Yo no podía mirar a él el resto del camino hasta la de la enfermera. Y cuando llegamos allí, fui atacado por lo que parecía que todo el mundo lo sabía. Riku, Kairi, la enfermera, unas pocas personas que había conocido, y Yuri. Me pregunté vagamente cómo había llegado aquí tan rápido, y recordó que alguien había escapado para buscar ayuda. Roxas fue rápido. Él me llevó a la cama cerca, y me puso abajo en él. Fue empujado hacia abajo por casi todo el mundo estaba tratando muy duro para ver si yo estaba bien. Y la viejecita estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil conseguir que todos se fueran. Por último, me había tenido suficiente.

"Todo el mundo por favor! Espera un segundo!" Grité, tosiendo ligeramente al sentir el rasguño clorine contra la parte posterior de la garganta.

El ruido se apagó, y la vieja me dio las gracias amablemente, entonces ella comenzó a empujar a todo el mundo por la puerta diciendo: "OUT! Todos ustedes! ¡Fuera!"

Después de que todos habían desaparecido, y la mujer me registró para las lesiones. Ella no se verifica en mí nunca más, y yo no podía dormir por el resto del día. Me acuesto de espaldas y se quedó mirando el techo. Me sentía solo. De vez en cuando la enfermera entraba y ajustar algo, pero el resto del tiempo, yo estaba aburrido de mi mente. Me sentí muy bien, pero cada vez que sostuvo mi punto con la mujer, lo único que dijo fue: "Fuera de la cuestión! Además, los estados del manual escolar que tengo que mantener en observación durante arrendado a un día."

Gemí y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre mis almohadas. Riku y Kairi podían verme a las seis de la tarde, y me trajeron el trabajo que me había perdido. Hablamos y me enteré de los últimos chismes, además de mí, y me preguntó un montón de preguntas acerca de lo que pasó. Les conté la historia, y me di cuenta de la anciana estaba esperando, escuchando con gran atención tanto como mis amigos estaban.

"Yo no sé por qué me saltó en frente de Axel. Sólo ... lo hizo." Murmuré, frotándose el ojo que fue desarrollando lentamente una sombra.

Kairi negó con la cabeza, mientras que Riku dijo en un tono más optimista: "Bueno, no pescaron ese tipo, Axel, y lo están suspendiendo durante un mes. Personalmente, creo que debería ser más largo."

Kairi vigorosly asintió y añadió: "¡Sí! Me parece que ni siquiera toma en cuenta el hecho de que estaba borracho."

Seguimos conversando hasta que la mujer entró y ahuyentó a retirarse. Fue alrededor de las nueve cuando se fueron, y todavía no estaba cansado. Estaba bien aunque. Me las arreglé para obtener una gran cantidad de trabajo realizado, incluido el que tenía que hacer para estar enfermo. Cuando me hizo, finalmente me sentí somnoliento. Y, mirando al reloj, debería ser, porque ahora tenía once años. La anciana no era ni siquiera aquí.

Nunca me di cuenta de lo raro y solitario que estaba en la cárcel siendo una enfermera oscuro por la noche. Me estremecí un poco, sintiendo el aire frío que sopla desde la ventana de la habitación que había quedado abierta. Me hundió debajo de las sábanas, sintiendo demasiado miedo para poder levantarse y cerrarla. Deseo Riku Kairi o estaba aquí. Pero no les , yo tendría que recurrir a hacer lo que hice cuando era pequeño, y mamá y papá eran demasiado loco para volver a la casa. Me hundió bajo las mantas, tirando de ellos hacia arriba por encima de mi cabeza, así que no tendría que ver nada. Sentí que mi corazón empieza a latir un poco más lento, y pronto, que había comenzado a dormitar.

Pero, entonces, oí que algo se movía. Mi respiración se detuvo inmediatamente en mi garganta, y sentí que mi corazón bofetada furriously contra mis costillas. Mis ojos se abrieron, como escuché el intruso deslizarse más y más, hasta que pude ver la silueta de ellos desde detrás de mis hojas. Apreté los puños al ver la persona que alcanza hacia adelante para tirar de la manta. Yo estaba listo para ellos. Y, tan pronto como la hoja de un tirón lejos estaba, dejé volar mi puño en el extranjero. No sirvió de nada. Sus reflejos eran demasiado buenos, y pronto me encontré con que mis manos estaban siendo agarrado con fuerza, y empujó hacia abajo a los costados.

Intenté gritar, pero me pareció que mi boca estaba cubierta por una mano. Entonces oí hablar a la persona, "Shhhh! No se preocupe! Yo no estoy aquí para hacerte daño!"

Dejé de luchar, y se relajó contra el agarre de la persona. Lanzaron mi boca, y me preguntó: "¿Quién eres tú?"

Justo en ese momento, se acercó, y encendió mi luz lateral. Me habría gritado si no hubiera puesto su mano sobre mi boca. Le susurró con urgencia, mover de un tirón apagado la luz rápidamente, "¡Cállate! ¿Quieres conseguir me llamó?"

Negué con la cabeza y soltó una vez más. Le susurró: "Bien."

"¿Q-qué estás aquí?" Le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Shhh!" -siseó, sosteniendo un dedo a los labios.

Asentí con la cabeza y volvió a preguntar, más tranquilo, "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Quería decir que me siento, bien?" le susurro-gritó de nuevo.

"¿Por qué te appologise? Tomé el éxito!"

"Exactally!" murmuró ásperamente. "Usted se tomó el golpe! No deberías haber hecho eso, y yo no te hubiera dejado!"

Nos glarred en direcciones opuestas por un tiempo, pero luego sentí una mano en mi brazo. Miré hacia abajo y vi que Roxas había puesto su mano sobre la mía, y fue protagonizada hacia mí con tristeza. Me sonrojé escarlata, e inmediatamente sentí que todo mi cuerpo girar caliente. Siguió protagonista, y finalmente me preguntó: "¿Y ahora qué?"

"¿Crees en el amor verdadero Sora?" -preguntó completamente de la nada.

Yo protagonizó a lo sorprendió, y dijo: "Por supuesto."

"¿Cree usted," dijo, tomando la mano de la mía y recoger el tejido en la cama. "Que si alguien realmente cree que van a encontrar su ser alguien especial, que lo harán?"

Él se sienta allí, preguntándome eso, trajo memmory que desde el día anterior al primer grado, cuando conocí a ese chico. Le respondí sin dudar ", más sin duda."

Él me sonrió, y le dijo: "Eso es bueno".

Habíamos tenido un momento juntos! Yo estaba tan emocionada! Se sentía como si había un aura que flota en el aire, que hacía parecer grueso con la amistad. Me sonrojé de nuevo, pero fue casi totalmente borrado cuando oí que alguien abre la puerta a la enfermería. Mis ojos se abrieron como oí susurrar hurredly Roxas, "scoot rápido, más!"

Saltó sobre la cama junto a mí, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí a su lado. Me quedé helada al contacto repentino, pero tan pronto como escuché el rumor de pisadas, cerré los ojos y fingió estar dormido. Una linterna de la oscuridad me iluminó y pude ver a través de mis párpados, que se me ha escaneado para detectar cualquier signo de malestar o trauma alguno. Mujer estúpida! ¡Déjame en paz!

Por suerte, ella se marchó poco después, y Roxas era capaz de hacer estallar la cabeza de fuera de las mantas. Le susurró emocionada, saliendo de la cama ", que estaba cerca no es así?"

Sólo podía nodd, y sentí que mi cara ardiendo. Él extendió la mano y tocó al lado de mi cara hinchada. Sus ojos nadaban con tristeza, y sentí la vergüenza se desvanecen, y ser reemplazado por otra cosa. Le susurró, "¿Somos amigos?"

"Sí ..." Murmuré en voz baja.

Él sonrió y dijo: "Bien. Pues bien, nos vemos junto a la fuente de la mañana está bien?"

Asentí de nuevo, y lo observó mientras se coló hasta la puerta, la abrió, sacó la cabeza, miró a su alrededor por un momento, y luego saludó a mí antes desapareciendo. Me senté en la cama por un momento, preguntándose si eso hubiera sucedido realmente o no. La habitación parecía exactally como que tenía antes de venir, así que si sólo había sido un sueño, ¿por qué todavía siento el cosquilleo de su caricia sobre mi piel? A no ser, que en realidad surgió de la nada! Luego, todo se volvió negro, y me desmayé.


	5. Chapter 5

Sora POV:

A la mañana siguiente me dieron de alta y me hizo una oferta adiós a la vieja una vez más. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito, se siente como que he dormido en la cama de la enfermería más que la mía. Recordé la noche anterior mientras caminaba lentamente por el pasillo. Roxas se coló en mi habitación después de apagar las luces, y se arriesgó a nosotros dos ser descubierto escondiéndose justo a mi lado en mi cama cuando la enfermera entró para ver cómo estaba. Entonces, él me había pedido que fuera a su encuentro junto a la fuente en la mañana cuando me había quedado en libertad.

Suspirando, se pasó una mano por el pelo. Yo sin duda no parecía en absoluto atractivo de esta mañana. Me había despertado con cama de cabeza. El lado derecho entero tenía el pelo van en direcciones desordenadas. A diferencia de la otra parte que tenía todo a un lado de mi cabeza, y no importa lo mucho que lo intenté, no quiso entrar en su forma normal! Eso, y mi ojo se había hinchado un poco, y yo tenía que entrecerrar los ojos.

Cambié mi bolso de mano en mano nerviosamente mientras caminaba más y más a mi destino. Las puertas delanteras parecían ganar por delante de mí. Me hace sentir aún más nervioso de lo que debería haber sido. Quiero decir, éramos amigos, ¿no? Dijo que éramos. Oh, Dios mío! Soy amigo de Roxas Fujioka! Eso me hizo aún más nervioso, y para cuando yo estaba de pie delante de las puertas, que tenía casi decidido a dar la vuelta y marcharse. Pero, no. Él era mi amigo. Asustado o no, que iba a cumplir mis promesas.

Con una determinación renovada, llegué a una mano, y se dispuso a empujar. Pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar triunfalmente a través, se abrió, y justo en mi cara. Dos niños pasaron corriendo, riendo y hablando en voz alta, ya que la puerta se abrió de nuevo cerrada. (Sweatdrop)

"¡Ay! ..." Gemí, frotándose la frente y la nariz cuando la puerta golpeó. Bien entonces, si eso es lo que va a ser, entonces estoy aún más decidido que yo era antes!

Caminé hacia la puerta, puse la mano en la empuñadura, y la abrió rápidamente para que no se wacked nuevo. Tomé una respiración profunda cuando vi que casi nadie estaba fuera en este tiempo en la mañana. Todo lo que es, a excepción de una persona que se sienta en el otro lado de la fuente; su sombra a través del agua distorsionada. Caminando lentamente, krept vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con la persona que había estado preocupando por toda la mañana. Tenía muchas ganas de empezar la conversación con algo así como: "Yo! Mañana." O algo fresco como eso, pero por supuesto que tenía que salir un pequeño y tranquilo, e insignificante, "Buenos días ..."

Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, me había escuchado. Se volvió ligeramente hacia mí, sonrió y llamó a mí con alegría, "Buenos días Sora!"

Él era tan cool. Tan suave y modesto, todo lo que no era. Acarició la piedra de mármol junto a él en la fuente como un gesto de sentarse. Yo no estaba seguro de si me podía mover. Pronto fui capaz de tumbarse mecánicamente a su lado, y me siento incómodo a su lado, un rubor permanente llenando mis mejillas. Fue muerto en silencio durante un rato, lo único que hace ruido es el gorgoteo del agua detrás de nosotros.

"Sabes ..." empezó de repente. "Puedes hablar conmigo. Sé que soy un ... _celebridad_ y todo, pero eso no debería importar. Somos amigos, ¿no? "

Dijo que la celebridad palabra con tal odio, que yo pensaba que podría empezar a golpearme, porque estaba más cerca, pero en cambio, su rostro se relajó y volvió a ser el mismo frío. Yo no podía hacerlo. No importa lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía pensar en él como otra persona. Sólo podía ver su nombre en luces, caminando por la alfombra roja en entregas de premios, etc. Pero, de todos modos asintió con la cabeza. Quiero decir, tal vez yo todavía tenía que acostumbrarse a él primero, y luego me gustaría empezar a sentirse más a gusto con él. Él sonrió, lo que me hizo enrojecer más y hacer que me pusiera de pie.

"¿Qué te pasa?" -preguntó, mirándome concernedly.

Negué con la cabeza y dijo con voz temblorosa: "¿Quieres que caminar por el campus antes de que empiecen las clases?"

"Por supuesto". dijo, recogiendo su propia bolsa y arrojando por encima de su hombro.

Fue agradable poder salir de ese enfermería congestionada. Yo estaba a punto de volverse loco allí! Poniendo mis manos detrás de mi cuello como entramos en un bosque de cerezo, miré hacia arriba a las ramas florecientes. Magnífica belleza que nos rodeaba. Casi me olvidé de que Roxas estaba allí, es decir, hasta que habló.

"Este lugar es tan hermoso. Estoy contento de venir aquí." murmuró, alcanzando y arrancando una de las flores unbloomed.

La estudió como hice la pregunta que me había estado con ganas de preguntar. Me eché a: "¿Por qué has venido aquí de todos modos?"

Él se rió entre dientes ligeramente, y se volvió hacia mí. Protagonizó directos prestados a los ojos mientras avanzaba hacia mí lentamente. Que cae. Eso es todo lo que yo sentía. La extraña sensación de mi estómago plummiting al lugar más profundo que podía ir. Se detuvo frente a mí y tomó la delicada flor de su mano, y la levantó para arriba. Sus dedos rozaron mi mejilla, enviando ondas de choque de ondulación en todo mi cuerpo mientras él le apartó mechones de mi pelo para colocar la planta fraigle detrás de mi oreja. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras su mano se detuvo en el lado de mi cara. Casi me sentí inclinado a él un poco.

BRRRRRAAAAAANNNNNGGGG!

La campana ruidosa de todo el césped verde, sonó, interrumpiendo nuestro momment. Su mano se rompió lejos tan rápido como un relámpago, y vi como su huidiza de nuevo salió a toda velocidad hacia la escuela. Se volvió hacia mí después de que él estaba a unos cien metros de distancia y me llamó: "¿Qué estás esperando Sora?! Te quiero llegar tarde?"

Salté, corriendo fuera de los terrenos y hacia donde estaba él, impaciente esperando a que yo llegue. No es que no hubiera sido difícil antes, tengo que decir que ahora, después de lo que acaba de suceder, se hizo aún más evidente. Incluso podía sentir cómo me empieza a ahogar con su espesor. O tal vez era sólo yo. Parecía extrañamente tranquilo después de lo que acaba de suceder. Caminamos por los pasillos, él bromeando y hablando annimatedly, mientras yo asentía o farfulló una respuesta de vez en cuando. Se detuvo junto a un salón de clases agitado buscando y se volvió hacia mí sonriendo.

"Bueno, aquí está mi habitación. Te veré más tarde?" dijo, poniendo un pie en la puerta.

Todo el mundo parecía crecer dentro de silencio, y protagonizada por encima de los dos de nosotros. Él no fue eliminado por ella, y siguió mirando hacia mí inquisitivamente. Borrado de mi garganta murmuré con timidez: "Por supuesto ..."

Él sonrió, le guiñó un ojo, y se dirigió a su clase de ciencias. Toda la habitación empezó a hablar a la vez. Celebrando él, o susurrando detrás de las manos. Mi cara estaba roja aún cuando entré en mi clase de matemáticas a los pocos minutos, y se dio cuenta a todos. ¿Qué estaba conmigo y chismes? Supongo que era la nueva "cosa" hablar ahora. Riku y Kairi observó mientras me senté aturdida en mi silla, puse mi cabeza en mis manos, y cerré los ojos.

Alguien le susurró: "Lo vi y Roxas fuera ... juntos!"

"¡No!" alguien jadeó asombrosamente.

"¡Sí!"

Sentí que mi cabeza apoderarse, y yo glarred en la dirección de los susurros fueron viniendo de. Se detuvieron, y comenzó la clase. Nadie habló conmigo, así que durante todo el período, que actuó fuera de la ventana y miró a través de los terrenos donde yo apenas podía ver la luz rosa de las flores de cerezo. Eran tan acogedor como lo habían sido antes, y ni siquiera pareció cambiar. Yo distraídamente la mano y sacó la flor de detrás de mi oreja y miró hacia abajo en él. Algunos de sus pétalos se habían desarrollado, y sonreí al pensar en Roxas sonriéndome.

Después de la clase, Riku y Kairi me llevó aparte y comenzó a interrogarme. Riku le preguntó severamente: "¿Qué diablos te pasa?"

Me sonrojé al pensar en lo que pasó. Yo no me atreví a decir nada, aunque. Yo sólo actuó en mi flor, y se movió de un lado a otro, incómodo. Kairi me susurró al oído mientras Riku comenzó echando humo: "¿Es un chico?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" -Pregunté, mirando hacia ella.

Ella sonrió con complicidad: "Bueno, nunca te sonrojas esta mucho menos que algún chico guapo le dijo algo a usted. Entonces, ¿quién es?"

Blushing aún más ahora, murmuré: "Es un secreto".

"¿Qué?" Riku gritó incrédulo, levantando las manos en el aire empezó a alejarse. "Me voy a clase."

"Hey, espera!" Kairi y me llamó, corriendo para ponerse al día.

En artes del lenguaje, me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida. Un niño estaba sentado en la parte de atrás de la clase, en la única silla vacía junto a mí por la ventana. Mi estómago desapareció y de repente todo el mundo me vio. Todos vinieron corriendo y me dijo con entusiasmo: "¡Mira quién está aquí Sora?"

Me sonrojo de nuevo, y me sentí empujado a través de la habitación hacia Roxas sentados pacientemente. Él sonrió y me dijo embarassedly: "Algunos bienvenida ¿eh?"

Me reí un poco como las chicas comenzaron squeeling en el fondo, y otros me empujó a mi silla. Parecía que en cuanto me senté, todo el mundo desapareció, y yo estaba sola con él. Mi cabeza se volvió hacia él mecánicamente, y vi que no estaba mirando a mí. Fue difícil concentrarse en cambio en el tablero en el que el profesor había empezado a escribir algo. Estaba tan preocupado por lo que sucedió como estaba?

Clase comenzó como de costumbre. Nos wrinting nuestros nuevos papeles ahora, para que toda la clase estaba muerto silencio. Todo lo que podía oír era el débil rasgueo de veinte y tantos lápices garabatos. El tema del proyecto esta semana fue: "Algo que cambió su vida. Mi mente vagaba, tratando de pensar en algo que escribir. Inmediatamente, pensé en el patio de recreo y el chico que había conocido allí. Eso definitivamente me cambió. Pero, ¿debo escribir sobre eso? Es tan personal? No, yo no debo dudar. Empecé febrilmente. Anotar cualquier cosa que vino a mi mente acerca de lo que hapened. Cuando había conseguido todos mis iedas abajo, me miró a Yuri sentada lúcidamente en la parte delantera. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y estaba protagonizada por distraídamente hacia Hayner.

Estaba trabajando con diligencia, ni siquiera darse cuenta de que la persona a la que le gusta y lo miraba whistfully. Fue más bien triste, ahí estaba yo, sabiendo exactally cómo se sentían el uno del otro, y yo no podía hacer nada. O podría hacerlo? Fue entonces cuando tuve una idea maravillosa. Me arrancó un pedazo de papel y escribió rápidamente sobre ella. Rápidamente doblar, asegurándose de que el profesor no estaba mirando, y luego lo arrojó sobre el escritorio de Roxas. Saltó ligeramente, sorprendido por el ataque repentino. Me miró y me hizo una seña para que lo abra. Lo abrió y leyó rápidamente:

_Roxas-_

_Necesito que me ayudes con algo en PE ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Sora_

Yo protagonizó en él, y vio como sus ojos recorrieron más de la nota, y luego volvió a mirar a mí. Él escribió en la nota y se lo devolvió:

_Roxas-_

_Necesito que me ayudes con algo en PE ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Sora_

**_¿Qué es?_**

Me escribió una vez más, a toda prisa, y la cambió por tirarlo al suelo y arrastrándose se acercó a él. Lo levantó dejando caer su lápiz accidentalmente. Lo leyó:

_Roxas-_

_Necesito que me ayudes con algo en PE ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Sora_

**_¿Qué es?_**

_Es Yuri. Él tiene problemas para chico. Te lo diré después de clase. ¿Te parece bien?_

Él escribió de nuevo y se lo devolvió rápidamente. Decía:

_Roxas-_

_Necesito que me ayudes con algo en PE ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Sora_

**_¿Qué es?_**

_Es Yuri. Él tiene problemas para chico. Te lo diré después de clase. ¿Te parece bien?_

**_Si. Voy a ayudar._**

Levanté la cabeza y sonrió hacia él con entusiasmo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, y comenzó a trabajar de nuevo. Estaba tan emocionada, apenas podía concentrarse en la tarea. No te preocupes Yuri. Te voy a ayudar. Usted no tendrá que esperar mucho más tiempo.

... Usted no tiene que ser como yo ...


	6. Chapter 6

Sora POV:

La campana para que terminara la clase, y poco a poco me recogí mis cosas Yuri podría obtener una ventaja inicial para llegar a clase. Cuando terminé, me agarró por el codo Roxas, y lo arrastró por el pasillo al explicar mi plan maestro.

"Está bien, sé que esto es realmente extraño, y que ni siquiera me conoces tan bien, pero espero que usted va a confiar en mí y estar de acuerdo con esto."

Él corrió a su lado y me dijo: "No te preocupes por eso. Sólo, por favor, dime qué diablos está pasando!"

Miré por encima de él, y empezó: "Mi amigo Yuri tiene esta enamorada de este chico. Y el tipo le gusta demasiado, pero es la cosa, es que ninguno de ellos sabía. Sólo quiero empujarlos en la dirección correcta , eso es todo. "

"¿No se dan cuenta de sí después de un tiempo?" puso en duda, lo que frena ligeramente a medida que nos acercábamos a los vestuarios.

Llegué a un alto repentino, me volví hacia él y le dijo en voz alta, la pasión en mi voz y en mi cara que parece muy evidente: "Nadie debería tener que vivir sin conocer su verdadero amor. Es la peor cosa que podría suceder a una persona. Estar enamorado de esa persona y no poder hablar, o incluso verlos, es una tortura. No voy a dejar que eso suceda a él, ni a nadie. "

Se quedó sorprendido completamente tomadas por mi arrebato. Mis ojos estaban ardiendo brillantemente, y me pregunté a mí mismo, cuando en el mundo ha salido esto?

Pero, él me demostró que estaba equivocado cuando pensé que iba a pensar que yo era una wierdo. Su sorpresa se desvaneció y fue sustituida por la comprensión. Murmuró: "¿Cuál es el plan, entonces?"

"Bueno, primero tenemos que entender la forma en que vamos a estar juntos. Entonces, hay que asegurarse de que todas las cosas correctas sucede conseguir que empiecen a hablar el uno al otro. Y después de eso, tenemos que asegurarnos que consiguen esa chispa romántica convirtiendo en una llama. ¿De acuerdo? " Me dijo con entusiasmo, comenzando a caminar hacia el vestuario nuevo. "Lo que es, es que no sé cómo".

Roxas casi cayó al suelo. (Sweatdrop) Se quedó sin aliento, "¿Qué?"

Yo shruged mis hombros y caminó a través de las puertas. La mayoría de los chicos ya habían empezado cambiando, así que me apresuré hacia mi casillero y comenzó a despojar a mí mismo de mi ropa.

Roxas me susurró mientras él tiró su camisa en su propio casillero: "¿Quién es el chico de Yuri después de todos modos?"

"¡Oh, pensé que te dije ... Es Hayner. ¿Sabes? Él estaba en nuestra clase también." Le dije tímidamente, tirando de mis pantalones cortos de natación a lo largo de mis boxers.

Pensó por un momento, y luego dijo: "Usted sabe, yo estaba hablando con él antes, y me dijo que él estaba en el club de Kendo. ¿Tiene Yuri como Kendo qué te parece?"

"No lo sé". Me dijo, pensativo-. "Pero, yo podría preguntarle cuando estamos en la piscina".

Roxas asintió con la cabeza y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Caminamos al lado del otro, es decir, hasta que se acercó lo suficiente al agua para que pudiera verlo. Inmediatamente me sentí apoderarse de mi cuerpo hacia arriba. El aire atrapado en la garganta, y se sentía como si me estuviera ahogando otra vez. La presión y el peso del agua me trituración, y enviarme a la parte inferior y mi muerte. Gemí levemente al recordar lo sucedido. Siempre me ha gustado cómo el agua se siente, pero cuando yo estaba allí, me sentí como si tuviera una mente malvada de sí mismo. En ese momento, yo estaba sacudido de mi sueño, un par de manos se sujetaron con fuerza sobre mis hombros, y vi a Roxas protagonizada me worredly.

Tan pronto como vi sus ojos azules de hielo que me mira, me sentí mi cuerpo dar a conocer. Caí contra él, y yo lloraba suavemente. Rara vez lloraba, y cuando lo hice, fue bien porque yo estaba profundamente conmovido por algo, o algo me dolía tanto que no podía ni pensar con claridad. Él susurró suavemente, acariciando mi pelo, y me dijo que estaba bien.

"No. Tengo que ir a hablar con Yuri. Él es más importante ahora. Tengo que hacer esto!" Lloré, apartando un poco de Roxas.

"Pero, Sora-" empezó a decir, pero lo interrumpí.

"Roxas, por favor! Tengo que hacerlo!" Me dijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas una vez más mientras lo miraba fijamente.

_Nadie debería tener que esperar en la oscuridad ..._

Me miró en silencio, y luego murmuró: "Está bien. Pero, no quiero dejarte sola".

Asentí con la cabeza, y nos dirigimos a las oscuras aguas profundas. Me aferré a su brazo involuntariamente mientras me guiaba hacia las aguas poco profundas donde Yuri ya estaba tratando de flotar. Roxas se aferró a mi brazo como él redujo a la nada, y cuando él se encontraba, él extendió su mano hacia mí. Yo no podía hacerlo. Gemí de nuevo y dio un paso atrás. Le susurró, "Sora ..."

Sin embargo, todavía no podía hacerlo. Miré entre él y el agua worredly y dio otro paso atrás. Siguió después. Paso a paso hacia mí susurró: "Tú querías hacer esto por Yuri, ¿recuerdas?"

Mis ojos recorrieron a donde Yuri estaba de pie, viendo lo que pasaba alegremente. Miré de nuevo a Roxas y asintió. Se volvió a caminar de nuevo en la piscina, pero sentí que mi brazo disparar y agarrar su mano con fuerza. Me susurró: "Llévame".

"¿Qué?" -preguntó, volviéndose hacia mí.

Le di una mirada suplicante y luego repitió: "Llévame? ... En el agua?"

Fue protagonista de mí por un momento, y luego se acercó a mi lado. De repente, se me barrió de mis pies y en su estilo de novia brazos. Me chirriaba un poco cuando lo hizo, y se aferró a él mientras daba un paso tras otro, cada vez más cerca. Todo el mundo estaba viendo esto suceda desde el otro lado de la piscina, y cuando algunos de ellos vieron lo que estaba haciendo, ya sea suspiró, o chillaban con deleite. Yo enterrado la cabeza en su hombro mientras él dio el primer paso en la piscina, y esperó a que llegara y tragar los dos de nosotros.

Sin embargo, no fue así. Al abrir los ojos sea un poco, me di cuenta de que fue suspendido a un metro por encima del agua. Se veía bastante pacíficos, pero aún estaba un poco asustado. Roxas preguntó, "¿Listo?"

Tomé una respiración profunda antes de que yo era capaz de nodd mi cabeza. Poco a poco, empezó a poner mis pies en el agua fresca. Di un grito ahogado al sentir lo que sobre, y casi me trató de saltar de nuevo en sus brazos donde estaba a salvo, pero me las arreglé para detenerme. Fue muy difícil conseguir justo mis piernas en el agua. Nunca había pensado que el tener una experiencia de ahogamiento podría hacer esto con alguien. Yo simplemente no quiero que me vuelva a tener. Me gritó por fin, mis piernas pataleando y agitándose, "Roxas! ¡No! ¡Sácame! Sácame!"

Él me barrió con facilidad, y me llevó rápidamente a un lado de la piscina. Él me dejó suavemente en el costado, y pude oír a los niños susurrando y jadeando como que estaban viendo. Me estaba mintiendo a mi lado, protagonizada en el agua sin comprender. ¿Qué había de malo en mí? Yo era más fuerte que esto. Roxas levantó una mano y la colocó en el lado de la cabeza. Acariciando el cabello un poco, vi que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Pensé que los actores se supone que es todo compuesto, y sabía cómo hacer todo, todo el tiempo. Así que, ¿por qué Roxas buscando ... como una persona normal ...?

Yuri se metió a nosotros y nos dijo con su voz lenta (que tenía un dejo de preocupación), "Sora ... no tienes que venir pulg .. si usted no está listo ..."

Roxas asintió con la cabeza y se pasó los dedos por el pelo ligeramente. Oí el clomp de zapatos vez más cerca, y alguien llame a nosotros ", él está bien?"

"Sí, Senpai! Está bien!" Roxas llamó a mí. He oído a nuestro maestro dar marcha atrás, y la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la piscina una vez más.

Él llamó por encima del hombro: "Si quieres estar con él, no voy a apuntar para la lección de hoy."

"Gracias ..." Roxas dijo con voz débil, volviendo su atención hacia mí.

Me miró a los dos de mis amigos, y murmuró en voz baja: "Lo siento. Sólo quería estar con ustedes."

"¡No!" Roxas cortar en forma repentina. "No es necesario que lamentar en absoluto! Estabas tratando de estar con los amigos, eso no es un crimen!"

Desconcertado, tartamudeé, "A-Está bien ..."

"Bien. Ahora, Sora, ¿por qué no hablar con Yuri acerca de nuestro pequeño plan?" dijo, apoyado contra el lado de la piscina.

Empecé, "Yuri, me di cuenta que te gusta Hayner. Mucho. Y yo que pensaba que era una pena que gustaban de hablar con él. Así que, lo que yo pensé que podía hacer era ayudarle un poco. Ya sabes ? Le dará un empujón en la dirección correcta? "

Sus ojos habían crecido tan grandes como platos, y su rostro pálido se gira lentamente el color de un tomate. Él me preguntó, aún más lento de lo habitual "I. .. te dije ... no es nada ..."

Yo estaba sentado ahora, frente a los dos de ellos. Me dijo con fuerza: "Tú sabes que no es nada! ¿Y cómo sabes que no te quiere de vuelta?"

Se sonrojó aún más brillante, y murmuró: "¿Por qué lo haría ... como alguien como yo?"

"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?" Roxas preguntó con indignación. "Y, ¿cómo saber cuál es su tipo es?"

"Bueno ... yo no soy una niña ... y no estoy en el deporte ..." dijo sin rodeos.

(Sweatdrop) estuve a punto de caer en la piscina me sentí sofocada, pero, por suerte Roxas me atrapó. Me puso mala cara y le dijo: "Bueno ... tal vez es bi!"

"Lo dudo ..." murmuró.

(Sweatdrop) Una vez más, casi me dio un vuelco a la piscina. Roxas elevó la voz: "¿Por qué no te vas para el equipo de Kendo? De esta manera usted tendrá algo en común, y que podría estar más cerca de él. Ya sabes, averiguar por ti mismo, y ver si es bi o no . "

"No. .. no ..."

"¿Por qué no?" Le pregunté inocentemente.

Protagonizó hacia mí y dijo: "No sé cómo pelear ... en estilo Kendo ..."

"Hmmmm ... eso es un problema". Yo dije, golpeando mi barbilla y pensando mucho. "¡Ajá! ¡Ya lo tengo!"

Me dio un vuelco hacia delante y tomó las manos de Yuri, me miró directamente a los ojos y le preguntó: "Si usted tuviera la oportunidad de aprender ... tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo ... se lo toma ...?"

Pensó por un momento antes de asentir sí. Continué: "Bueno, mi amigo Riku está en el equipo de Kendo, ¿y qué si él te enseñó a luchar, y se unió a ti?"

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y vi Roxas una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el rabillo de mi ojo. Yuri tartamudeó, "III ..."

"¡Vamos! Sólo dale una oportunidad!" Roxas dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda. "Soy un viejo amigo, y no me gustaría hacer otra cosa que lo que es mejor para ti."

Miré entre ellos confusamente cuando dijo esto, pero lo superé rápidamente porque Yuri abrió su boca lentamente y dijo: "... bien ... lo haré ..."

"¡SÍ!" Roxas y me gritó al mismo tiempo.

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente. Estaba tan emocionada cuando le dije a Riku en nuestra clase de ciencias. Él inmediatamente estuvo de acuerdo, e hicimos planes para cuando iban a reunirse y practicar. Sería cada día después de la escuela, es decir, excepto los sábados (día del club). Y, ahora en la última clase del día, no le importaba que el profesor de arte nos dijo que tenía una disposición de los asientos caballete. Me mudé todos mis equipos de última generación junto a modos de Yuri.

Le dije cuál era el plan, y vi que estaba empezando a cambiar un poco de sombra de color verde. Le preguntó: "¿nervioso?"

"Sí ..." dijo con voz débil. "Sora ... lo que si ... no me gusta ...?"

Me sonrió y dijo a sabiendas ", Él lo hará. Confía en mí."

El resto de la semana, vi que Riku le estaba trabajando duro. Cada vez que lo vi se parecía más agotado que antes. Y cuando llegó el viernes en torno a Le pregunté en educación física: "Así que usted se alegra de tener una ayuda después de hoy?"

Lo único que podía hacer era nodd la cabeza. Incluso tuve que, al final del día después de la práctica, ayudar a llevarlo a su habitación. Riku dijo que después de haber ido a cambiar, lo había encontrado inconsciente en un banco junto a su chico. Al día siguiente, yo no lo vi hasta después de mi grupo de arte volvió después de la sesión para la cena. Lo encontré buscando completamente descansado y con ganas de comer. Riku estaba sentado junto a él, y estaban charlando amiakably acerca de Kendo. No tuve nada de eso, por supuesto, y me alegré por ello.

"Sí ... este tipo es un natural. Me sorprende que no se unió antes de esto." Riku murmuró a través de un pedazo de pan.

Yuri sonrió y dijo: "En realidad no. Todavía estoy aprendiendo".

"No por mucho tiempo, aunque!" Riku dijo esta vez entre mastica de pollo. "Va a ser profesional en muy poco tiempo!"

Pasó otra semana, y su progreso aumentó a donde yo no podía ni siquiera pensar en él de la misma manera. Ya no era el inteligente A + + + + + + + + alumno. Ahora era el inteligente y tonificado, atlético A + + + + + + + + + alumno.

"Así que vamos a ir a la práctica tommorow club?" Le pregunté el viernes después de la clase de arte.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se sonrojó, murmurando: "¿Te ... creo que va a notar?"

Puse los ojos en blanco y dijo: "¡Por supuesto! Estúpido!"

Le metió en la frente y se fue, saludando a él por encima de mi hombro mientras me dirigía a los dormitorios. Roxas y yo nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos ahora. Me di cuenta el primer día después del "incidente" cuando él me llevó a la piscina, y parecía tan preocupado, que es un ser humano normal, solo que con benifits. Por lo tanto, yo estaba caminando a su habitación ahora para darle la buena noticia. Llamando a la puerta, le oí llamar a través de él, "¡Adelante!"

Empujé la puerta y saltó a la habitación gritando: "¡Lo hemos conseguido! Primera fase se ha completado!"

Se levantó y se unió a la fiesta. Bailamos por ahí como locos por un tiempo, y luego se desplomó sobre la cama, sin aliento y riéndose todavía. Miré por encima de él, sin dejar de sonreír y dijo: "Me alegro de que seamos amigos. Se siente como si te he visto antes, es tan natural."

De repente se puso mortalmente silencioso. Yo no sabía que yo había dicho algo malo. Se quedó inmóvil, protagonizada por el celing, y sin decir una palabra. Llegué a una mano, la puso sobre su hombro, y le preguntó en voz baja, "¿Estás bien?"

Saltó un poco en mi tacto, pero respondió con frialdad: "Oh ... sí. No probelm. Estaba pensando acerca de este script que mi jefe me envió."

"Ah, sí?" -Le pregunté, sentada. "¿Puedo verlo?"

"S-seguro". dijo, levantándose y caminando hacia su escritorio. Sacó un grueso paquete que tenía el título de "Romeo y Julieta: Modern '. Esto fue tan impresionante! Ahora estaba sosteniendo un guión de cine real, que nadie más se entere acerca!

"No estoy seguro de si podría hacer la parte embargo. Yo no creo que me estoy hecho para eso." murmuró, pasándose una mano por el pelo rubio espeso.

Levanté la vista hacia él y le preguntó: "¿Qué parte?"

"Romeo ... pero no creo que pudiera hacer una película de romance. No estoy segura de lo que podría representar eso. Podría rechazarlo."

"¿Estás bromeando?" Le pregunté con incredulidad. "Usted sería maravilloso!"

Su rostro empezó a ponerse de color rosa y le preguntó con voz temblorosa: "D-de verdad?"

"¡Sí!" Insistí, hojeando el guión. "Usted es un actor increíble, he visto sus otras películas, y sé que a usted le Nock 'em muerto si usted fue hecho para esto."

Fue protagonista en mí, con los ojos medio tapados, y su rostro un crimpson brillante. Sentí que mi propio rostro ardiendo un poco, y luego dijo: "Está bien entonces. Lo haré. Voy a tomar el papel".

Mi rostro se iluminó y le pregunté con entusiasmo: "¿En serio?"

"Si. Voy a llamar a mi jefe ahora mismo y dile que voy a hacer la lectura de un texto para los productores" dijo a grandes zancadas hacia el teléfono en la esquina de la habitación.

Marcó el número y esperó un momento antes de que un hombre respondió en el otro extremo. Roxas dicha materia-o de manera casual, "Si. Darse de alta en Romeo y Julieta Takashi! Lo estoy haciendo."

Oí una emocionante variedad de speach en el otro extremo y luego Roxas dijo mirando por encima de mí, "Un amigo me convenció".

Más hablando, y luego dijo adiós. Volvió a la cama, se dejó caer a mi lado y cogió el guión. Pasó a la primera página y comenzó a leer: "Dos familias rivales buisnesses tienen dos hijos. Uno, Keita, sin preocupaciones y optomistic 15 años de edad (como Romeo), y dos, Hiro (jugando Julieta). Estos dos chicos caer en el amor a primera vista, pero por desgracia, no es hecha para ser. "

"Entonces, Romeo y Julieta están los chicos?" -Pregunté, mirando por encima de la secuencia de comandos.

"Sí". Roxas dijo, señalando hacia fuera. "Estoy un poco emocionado de estar haciendo esto, porque me permite hacer una película con mi preferencia sexual, y es con un nuevo actor."

Tragué saliva, y le preguntó, "S-así, estás g-gay?"

"¿Es eso un problema?" -preguntó mirando a mí inocentemente.

Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente y gritó: "¡N-no! Yo también soy gay! No tengo nada en contra de ella, es sólo que ... no sé ..."

Él se rió y se sentó, voltear alrededor y decir: "Bueno, entonces, ambos se había cuidado o de lo contrario vamos a caer en el amor unos con otros."

Tragué saliva de nuevo, y se echó a reír por la fuerza ", jeh. Sí".

Él me miró y guiñó un ojo, sonriendo con esa sonrisa de millones de dólares de las suyas. Mi corazón tiene que haber parado, porque yo apenas recuerdo haber dicho adiós a él. Sólo recuerdo tropezar de nuevo en mi habitación después de un rato. Fue entonces cuando decidí pasar finalmente a cabo en mi cama.


	7. Chapter 7

Sora POV:

"Vamos Roxas! Vamos a llegar tarde si no te das prisa para arriba!" Llamé a él a través de su puerta. Era la mañana después de que el acuerdo guión, y hoy era el día Yuri iba al club de Kendo.

"Estoy casi listo, no puedo encontrar mi otro zapato!" -gritó de nuevo.

Hubo una explosión, y de repente se cayó en mí. Nos cayó, él encima, y se estrelló contra el suelo. Mi corazón se detuvo. No me podía mover en absoluto. Sus ojos se abrieron como actuó hacia mí acostado sin poder hacer nada le beneathe.

Saltó fuera de mí como si tuviera una carga eléctrica y gritó: "¡Lo siento Sora!"

"Está bien ..." Le dije distraídamente, sentándose y cepillado de mí mismo.

Él me llevó a mis pies, y me quitó de encima lo que acaba de suceder. Empezamos a correr por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo, y finalmente, después de unos minutos de excrutiating corriendo como locos, lo hicimos en el gimnasio de entrenamiento de Kendo. Tenía ventanas altas y claras con arbustos que lo rodean, por lo que podría ocultar de la vista, y ver lo que estaba pasando también. Miré a mi alrededor y, finalmente, vio Yuri y Riku se sienta a un lado mientras que dos muchachos Faught.

Uno de los chicos era Hayner, y vi que Yuri sólo tenía ojos para él, y que estaba luchando con Hayner tecniqe mucho más de lo necesario. Obviamente, era porque estaba tratando de mostrar a Yuri, pero yo no iba a decir nada. Hayner gritó, blandiendo su vara de bambú en el otro chico, hirió verdad. Las piernas de los hijos fueron arrastrados por debajo de él, y tan pronto como cayó, Hayner lo atrapó a punta de espada.

"Hayner Bien hecho! A ver ... ¿quién os ir en contra de este tiempo? ¡Ya lo tengo! Nuestro Miembro más!" el entrenador le gritó al otro lado de la habitación.

Yuri rostro pasó de blanco, al verde, blanco y otra vez mientras se levantaba para coger el equipo para la lucha. Miré a Hayner cuando el entrenador anunció este, y vi que parecía como si hubiera recibido una bofetada en la cara unas veinte veces. Había una expresión permanente de asombro en su rostro, y su tez no era nada diferente de Yuri. Pero, por supuesto Yuri no iba a ver. Por lo tanto, cuando se disponía a luchar, los dos estaban listos para ganar.

"¡Oh, no!" Yo dije, poniendo mi cabeza en mis manos.

Comenzaron. Todo lo que podía escuchar eran gritos y los golpes escaladed de palo en palo como la pelea. Por fin pude ver a través de mis dedos como la lucha llegó a su parte más intence. Yuri y Hayner fueron como un rayo con sus huelgas. Riku no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que Yuri era natural. No me sorprendería si ganaba. Pero, por desgracia, he hablado demasiado pronto. Yuri había entrado por el camino equivocado, y Hayner aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer lo mismo desmontaje que se había hecho con el otro niño. Piernas de Yuri estaban en el aire, y en cuanto a su espalda golpeó el suelo, el polo fue lo mantiene presionado.

Todo el mundo estaba animando tan alto. Yo apenas podía oír mis pensamientos. Lo que vi después hizo que mi corazón alcanzado una mano, tiró de Yuri a sus pies, y apartó un mechón de su cabello blanco blinde que había caído sobre los ojos. Yuri se sonrojándose mucho, pensé que iba a explotar. Por suerte, el entrenador estaba tan contento, que envió a todos fuera de una pronta dejó escapar.

Yuri salió unos minutos después, mirando complacido, pero un poco nervioso. Riku seguía de cerca, obviamente, le decía que iba bien, y que lo hizo muy bien. En ese momento, sin embargo, Hayner irrumpió por la puerta. Atrapó un glimps de los dos de ellos, y se dio cuenta Riku. Se escabulló hurredly mientras que Yuri estaba caminando en la dirección opuesta. Yuri no se dio cuenta, y Hayner le gritó, "Yuri! Espera!"

Yuri saltó un poco y darse la vuelta, vi que sus ojos se amplia. Él inmediatamente comenzó a sonrojarse furiosamente, y como Hayner se detuvo junto a él, se había vuelto un crimpson profundo.

"¡Yo!" Hayner, dijo sin aliento.

Yuri sólo podía nodd, y espere a que Hayner contuvo el aliento. Finalmente pudo hablar después de un par de momments espera tensa. "Me alegro de que te atrapó antes de que te fueras. I. .. uh ... sólo quería decirte que has hecho un buen trabajo. Sabes, para ser un principiante."

"Gr-gracias!" Yuri dijo, ruborizándose aún más profundo.

Hayner le sonrió, y luego preguntó: "Ya nos vamos temprano ... ¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo?"

Yuri jadeó un poco, y se atragantó con el aire, pero se las arregló para jadear, "¡Claro!"

"Great! ¡Vamos!" Hayner, dijo, tomando el ahold de la muñeca de Yuri, y lo llevó fuera hacia los árboles.

"Oh hombre! Esto es genial!" Me gritó a Roxas, de pie y de irse hacia la dirección en que había desaparecido.

Se puso de pie también, y los dos nos lanzó a los arbustos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que podamos encontrar. Sólo unos pocos metros, nos tuvo que agacharse detrás del tronco de un árbol. Yuri parecía haber tenido algún difficutly ver una rama del suelo laiden en el tiempo, y había tropezado torpemente sobre ella. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de él cayendo, era que él había tomado Hayner fuera así, y ahora estaba tumbada encima de él.

(A / N: ¡Qué extraña coincidencia que parece estar ocurriendo mucho últimamente Tee Hee!).

"Ahhhh! Lo siento mucho!" gritó, empujando a sí mismo fuera de la Hayner aturdido.

"No te preocupes por eso." murmuró aturdida, empujando a sí mismo sobre sus codos para hacer frente a Yuri. Yuri no se había levantado, y ahora estaban mirando a los ojos de los demás brillantes. Esta fue la momment perfecto. Tomé ahold de una rama cercana cerezo flor, y la sacudió ligeramente. Hacer miles de pétalos caen a su alrededor. Yuri jadeó un poco como la belleza desplegada ante él.

Hayner llegado de repente, y arrancó un pétalo de la parte superior de rizos de oro de Yuri. Su mano trazó el pétalo por un lado de su cara para rozar sus labios. Yuri ojos se agitaron levemente Hayner dejar que la caída de los pétalos al suelo, y lo reemplazó con la punta de sus dedos en su lugar. Yo era un genio! Casi me empezaron a saltar por ahí, pero Roxas logró retenerme.

"Yuri ..." Hayner susurró, sosteniendo un lado de su rostro con su mano.

Yuri se inclinó hacia él y le respondió en voz baja: "Sí ...?"

Protagonizaron uno al otro durante un momento antes de Hayner volvió a hablar. Le susurró: "... Te amo ..."

Yuri abrió la boca ligeramente, echándose hacia atrás con sorpresa, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle, y murmuró de nuevo, apoyado contra Hayner así que lo que está encima de él, una vez más, "... Te amo demasiado ..."

Se inclinó más cerca y más cerca, hasta que finalmente, sucedió. La momment finalmente sucedió. Sus labios se encontraron con ternura, y parecía como si el tiempo se había detenido para ellos. Por alguna razón, no me sentía tan feliz como yo pensaba que iba a ser. En su lugar, sentí las lágrimas vienen a mis ojos, y yo no podía parar. Roxas se apartó de los ojos de dos de ellos cada vez más lujurioso en sus besos a sonreír a mí, sólo para encontrarme en mi estado lamentable.

"Sora?" -susurró, colocando una mano sobre mi brazo.

Levanté una mano para enjugar mis lágrimas, y sintió que eso ya estaba siendo cubierto. Roxas ya había empezado a cepillar las lágrimas suavemente con su propia mano, y sentí que me pongo a llorar aún más. Me recordó mucho a ese muchacho en el parque, que pensé que mi corazón se va a romper. Por supuesto que no podía ser él. Fue Roxas Fujioka. Me aparté de él y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Yo había llegado a la fuente, cuando me alcanzó.

"Sora! Sora ¿qué te pasa?! ¿Qué fue todo eso?" -preguntó él, cogiéndome por el brazo y girando a mi alrededor.

Las lágrimas picaron mis mejillas mientras se deslizaban cada vez más rápido de los ojos. He intentado limpiar a la basura con fuerza, pero no pude sacar de mi cabeza. Todo lo que podía pensar era, ahora Yuri encontró a su amor, pero ... ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?

"Estoy bien!" Me gritó, alejándose de él un poco.

Avanzó, protagonizada en mis ojos, "No, no lo eres! Algo está mal. Usted no puede mentir a mí Sora!"

Él tenía razón. No pude. No importa lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía. Era tan injusto. El chico ni siquiera me dijo su nombre, ¿cómo se supone que voy a encontrarlo? Quiero decir, yo era sólo un niño cuando hice esa promesa! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a mantenerlo si yo ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar?!

Dio un paso hacia mí, y sentí que la parte posterior de mis rodillas chocan contra algo. Mis piernas se doblaron repentinamente, y me sentí caer hacia atrás. Mis brazos se agitaban delante de mí, y me sentí un par de darse la mano sobre ellos. Pero yo era demasiado pesado. Tiré de la persona conmigo, y mi cabeza pasó por debajo de la superficie del estanque fuente. Se me ocurrió farfullando y asustado de mi mente, pero al arrendó el llanto había cesado. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que Roxas había intentado salvarme. Estaba tosiendo y secándose el agua lejos de sus ojos. Levantó la vista y me enojo por un momento, y luego, de repente, ambos se rompió en sonrisas idénticas.

"Usted fucker estúpido!" él soltó una carcajada.

Yo le salpicó implacablemente y se rió de nuevo, "Oh lo culo-hole!"

Tuvimos una pelea splash por un tiempo, hasta que finalmente se dejó caer hacia fuera como un par de peces boqueando en busca de aire. Poniéndose de pie, me reí, "yo tenía mejor ir secar el uniforme correctamente. De lo contrario no será capaz de adaptarse a este" hijo de puta estúpido "nunca más".

Adiós, me lancé fuera de las puertas delanteras, y se volvió a abrir. Mirando hacia atrás, me saludó con la mano otra vez, y vio cómo se derramó alrededor de Roxas en un intento de aumentar su propio brazo. Fracasó y acaba de llamar a mí, "¡Hasta luego!"

Esa noche, me sentí como si estuviera a punto de llorar de nuevo. Entretenerse en una pequeña bola debajo de mis sábanas, sentí el peso de lo que estaba sintiendo realmente pesa sobre mí, aplastando mi corazón que había estado tratando de seguir, día tras día. Cada noche en mis sueños veo al chico. Puedo sentir que me toca de nuevo. Es como si yo fuera el patio que una vez más, jugando sin un cuidado en el mundo. Creo que así es como sé que está ahí fuera, así es como sé que voy a seguir adelante.

Yo creo que el corazón sigue latiendo, esperando a que la momment cuando se reencontrará con lo que le dio vida una voy a dejar ir. Eso es lo que más me duele. Una vez más, mis sueños abrir la puerta a mis memmories, y me hace revivir ese día, sólo para asegurarse de que yo nunca olvidaré lo que prometí hacer hace mucho tiempo.

_Flashback-_

_Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo rápidamente, me besó suavemente en los labios, y se deslizó por el tobogán. El corredor a través del patio de recreo a su coche, me di cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder, y se ruborizó. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de regresar a su coche, me puse de pie y gritó: "¡Te amo demasiado! Te encontraré algún día!"_

_Flashback final_

Ojalá que yo pudiera volver a verlo. Una lágrima se deslizó por el rabillo de mi ojo, y he recuperado mi determinación ", te encontraré algún día."

Y en eso, me quedé dormido. Una vez más, soñando con el chico que siempre obsesionado mis pensamientos.


	8. Chapter 8

Sora POV:

Cuando llegué a la lengua clase de artes al día siguiente, yo estaba tan feliz de ver que Hayner había logrado cambiar los asientos con el chico sentado al lado de Yuri. Ahora, ellos estaban sentados cerca el uno del otro, y susurrando en los oídos cada uno de otros. Le sonreí a Yuri como me pasaba, y me guiñó un ojo, acariciando el cuello de Hayner mientras seguían hablando en voz baja. Sonriendo, me dirigí a mi silla y se dejó caer en ella. Roxas me miró inquisitivamente y le contesté en voz baja: "No dormí mucho anoche ..."

"Oh ..." dijo comprensivamente.

Clase comenzó poco después, y pude ver de Yuri y notas Hayner pasajeras de ida y vuelta, uno de los cuales Yuri volvió rosa brillante en. Era tan maravilloso lo que finalmente consiguieron sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia fuera. Al parecer, el otro día, (Yuri irrumpió en mi habitación y me dijo todo) lo habían hecho algo más que besarse después de Roxas y yo había ó: "Él fue mi primer ... eso significa que vamos a estar unidos ... para siempre ... ¿verdad?"

"Sí, ahora ¿por qué no duermes un poco, y-"

Pero eso sería demasiado fácil. Por supuesto que tenía que decirme exactally lo sucedido, incluyendo las cosas que yo no quería oír hablar. Y en el momento en que se hizo, que era las 2 de la mañana. Pero, yo estaba feliz por él, y me alegré de que podía hacer lo que pudiera por él. Y ahora, aquí estaba yo, sentado en un aula aburrido mientras mi verdadero amor estaba en alguna parte, esperando a que yo lo encuentro. Con un suspiro, volví mi atención a los anuncios que acababan de llegar en.

"Por favor, disculpe la interrupción. Me gustaría anunciar que el viaje de la clase Estudiante de primer año se va para una caminata a la estación de Mishani, en lugar del habitual viaje al acuario marino para la semana. Gracias." dijo la voz monótona seco.

Una niña sentada delante de mí, se dio la vuelta y le susurró sarcásticamente, "Como una caminata no va a ser tan aburrido como un acuario."

Me reí slitghtly, preguntándole en voz baja, "¿Cuándo es el viaje?"

"¡Oh! Eso es, eres nuevo. Bien, vamos a mediados de este mes."

Asentí con la cabeza y se recostó en la silla un poco, eso significaría HalloweenVacation. El resto del día transcurrió sin problemas, y hasta logré poner mis pies en el agua en la piscina. Y, al final del día, me golpearon. Otro día había pasado. Ahora sólo tenía que hacer por el resto de la semana y me gustaría estar de vacaciones una semana entera. En algún lugar de las montañas. Entré en mi habitación, e inmediatamente se sentó a mi ordenador. Encenderlo, lo tarareaba a la vida, la pantalla en negro más brillante por el segundo.

Me conecté y se crió mi motor de búsqueda. Al hacer clic en el cuadro de búsqueda, escribí en Mishani Resort, y hasta apareció a cientos de enlaces. Miré a mi alrededor por un tiempo, tratando de encontrar algo que me daría la mayoría de la informació me llamó la atención y me hizo clic en él. Hasta vinieron los hechos habituales, en las que era, las vistas, los bosques y la montaña que lo rodea, etc Eso es cuando un eslabón más me llamó la atención. Abajo, en la esquina muy abajo, en letra pequeña dice: "La maldición de la bruja Mishani '.

Emocionado, hice clic en la fuente, y fue trasladado inmediatamente a una página negra con la escritura de color rojo ía:

_Cuidado con-_

_Los que han viajado fuera de lo especificado en dirección a la localidad se han perdido. Por supuesto, nos encontramos con los excursionistas perdidos, pero lo único que van a emitir a partir de sus azules, labios helados, muertos y medio, es decir, "Hinata ... Hinata ... ella ... nos llevó ..."_

_Nadie se ha recuperado totalmente de ser "secuestrado" por la Bruja Mishani, todavía balbucean y seguir su loco vendeta. Sin embargo, nos las apañamos para adquirir una de las cámaras de vídeo del visitante como la bruja les apareció. __**Por favor, haga clic en el siguiente enlace para ver.**__ Además, tenemos una historia posible en cuanto a quién, qué y por qué esto es bruja._

_Más de cien años atrás, una mujer con el nombre de Hinata Mishani vivía en la localidad con su familia en estos bosques mismos. Ella se enamoró perdidamente de un joven noble que vivía en el valle, y se llevó a cabo una historia de amor secreta a espaldas de su familia. Un día el joven le dijo a la chica que iba a su encuentro en el bosque más tarde esa noche alrededor de las 9:30 pm. Por supuesto que lo esperado, en su lugar de reunión favorito. Un claro que sostenía un roble solo con los miembros de grosor. Subió, y esperó. Poco después, llegó a su príncipe, pero él no estaba solo. Había traído un grupo de otros hombres con él. Hinata bajó de un salto y corrió hacia su amado, pero fue detenido por el grupo._

_La triste historia va: El grupo violó a la pobre chica 15 años de edad, la golpeó y luego la dejó por muerto. En su estado terrible, no podía moverse, o hacer cualquier sonido, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a la muerte para ella superar. Y justo cuando su vida se le escapaba, su amor reapareció. Se puso de pie sobre su cuerpo y dijo fríamente: "Nunca nada miento a mí. Todo lo que necesitaba era a su cuerpo para pagar una deuda."_

_Se arrodilló a su lado, acariciando el lado de su cara ", sin valor ..."_

_Se puso de pie y comenzó a zancadas lejos de la niña ensangrentada que había fingido tan convincentemente al amor. La ira estalló desde lo profundo de su alma, y justo cuando ella murió, su fuerza de vida era el odio. Esa entidad formada en el fantasma que vemos deambulando por el bosque cada noche. Nadie sabe qué pasó con su amor, pero creemos que eso es lo que ella está buscando en la otra vida, y cuando lo hace, ella planea matarlo por el dolor y el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar.Sólo entonces su descanso espiritual._

_Oh, Dios mío! Eso es lo que voy a ir de excursión en?!_ pensé al leer la descripción de lo que la bruja tenía que ser similar. Larga cabellera blanca que le atrapados en él es zarcillos si te acercas lo suficiente. El uso de un kimono blanco y rosa que estaba salpicada de sangre. Su rostro tenía una expresión de odio extremo, sus hermosos rasgos arrugado en una mueca permanente. De ninguna manera iba a mirar el clip que estaba en la cámara del excursionista. Yo estaba ahora oficialmente asustada por algo "viaje de estudios" este conjunto.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a mi puerta, y casi me saltó a la celing. Llamé a cabo tentativamente, "W-¿quién es?"

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y yo contuve la respiración como una mano pálida apareció por detrás de él. Fue entonces acompañados por nada, de Roxas. Él sonrió, y yo exhalaba el aliento que había estado conteniendo pulg Él me dijo, viniendo a echar en mi pantalla, "Yo! What'cha mirando?"

"N-no!" Yo dije, sosteniendo mis manos sobre la pantalla hurredly, tratando de bloquear mi miedo estúpido.

Roxas se echó a reír y le preguntó con picardía: "Usted lookin en porno o algo así?"

Mi cara se puso roja brillante, y murmuró: "No. .."

"Ah, sí?" -preguntó desafiante, tirando de mis manos en mi estado vulnerable. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente de izquierda a derecha, con el rostro cada vez más grave por el segundo.

Cuando terminó, él no me miraba. En cambio, él se alejó de mí lentamente, con la cabeza dirigida hacia mi piso. Le pregunté distressedly, "¿Qué es?! Ya sé que es sólo un ledgend estúpido, pero no hace falta que me asuste!"

Se quedó en silencio, y comenzó a levantar la cabeza dolorosamente lento. Me había levantado de la silla, y ahora estaba llegando a una mano temblorosa hacia él. Empecé, "Rox-"

Pero fue interrumpido por el repentino destello de sus propios brazos, agarrando mi mano, y me desgarrador hacia el ahold de mí con fuerza tan pronto como cayó en el pecho, comenzó a susurrar en voz espeluznante, "Usted no miento a mí ... Yo sólo te utiliza ..."

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Grité, tratando desperatly para empujar lejos de él. No fue divertido. Yo no les va bien con las historias de fantasmas! -Grité, "Roxas! Ya basta!"

Luchando por unos segundos más, de repente oí un ruido sordo, y luego plummited mi estómago. Estábamos cayendo hacia atrás. Aterrizaje sólo un segundo después, me sentí aliviado al descubrir que había disparado sólo en mi cama. Se estaba riendo histarically ahora, aferrándose a su estómago, y dando vueltas como yo gemía levemente. Me empujó un poco, y me llamó a través de las lágrimas: "¡Oh Dios mío! Eso no tiene precio!"

Me puse de pie y pisó con fuerza mi camino a la puerta. No llegó muy lejos. Le oí levantarse también, y él me tomó por el codo. Girando alrededor de mí, me empujó contra la puerta y le susurró con una voz espeluznante, "Hinata quiere ... matar ..."

Yo glarred dagas hacia él, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago (en voz baja), y abrió la puerta. Salí corriendo por los pasillos hasta que me faltaba el aliento. Fue entonces cuando oí lo seguía. Él me llamó desde la mitad de un pasillo de distancia ", Sora ¡Espera! Sólo estaba bromeando!"

Resoplé, y comenzó a alejarse, con la nariz en el aire, una sonrisa leve arrugas boca. Subió corriendo a mi lado, y luego dio un paso en mi camino riendo, "¡Vamos! Era una broma!"

Yo glarred a él de nuevo, y pasó junto a él. Todavía sonriendo. Atrapó a mi no estar loco, y le susurró espeluznantemente detrás de mí ", sin valor ..."

Pivotante alrededor rápidamente, vi que tenía una expresión "oh mierda pegado en la cara, y él huyó, allá por el pasillo. Nos perseguían unos a otros, hasta que por fin terminó de vuelta en mi habitación, que yacía exhausto en la cama.

"Así que ... estás emocionado?" -preguntó, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"MMMMN ... un poco." Yo le respondí, bostezando ligeramente.

Él sonrió y dijo: "Más miedo, ¿eh?"

Le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y se echó a reír y dijo: "Eso es lo exactally!"

"Me lo imaginaba ..." murmuró, sus ojos revoloteando cerrada.

Yo ni siquiera tenía energía suficiente para decirle a perderse e ir a su propia habitación. El peso repentino de todo el día, finalmente se vino abajo en mí, y me quedé dormido.

_En ejecución. Corriendo a través de bosques. ¿Dónde iba? Lo que estaba detrás de mí? ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado? Al pasar entre dos árboles enorme, mi pie atrapado en algo que surge de la tierra, y se estrelló contra el suelo. Mirando hacia arriba, vi que estaba en el claro que había sido descrito en la página web. El roble enorme se alzaba por encima de mí, y me da este forboding, y el sentimiento profundo miedo en el estómago. De pie, miré hurredly acerca de lo que me había estado persiguiendo, pero no había nada a la vista. Tal vez la había perdido._

_Caminar hacia adelante, me trasladé hasta al lado del árbol. Era una planta austero y majestuoso aspecto, y no pude evitar la sensación de que lo estaba observando cada uno de mis movimientos. Pero, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de estar más cerca, escuché una pequeña voz detrás de mí. En cuanto vi que una chica de mi edad, se levantó. Su cabello rubio platino ondulado fuera de ella como si un gran viento que soplaba allá de ella, pero fue una noche tranquila. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que eso era lo que me había estado persiguiendo. De repente, su rostro dulce se convirtió en un desastre repentino, su pelo parecía tener una mente de su propio, y sus ojos eran de color rojo brillante que brilla intensamente._

Grité y grité y grité, incluso después de que sentí que mi consiousness volver a mí, me gritó como si la chica me iba a arrastrar de nuevo allí. De nuevo en el país de las maravillas donde dormir me podía tomar, y hacer cosas horribles lo que hacía. Roxas subió corriendo y gritó, "Sora! ¿Qué tiene de malo?"

Mi voz murió repentinamente, y me miró por encima de él, lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos. Lo único que pude hacer fue hacia adelante magras, y enterrar mi cabeza en su pecho. Se sentó aturdido por un momento, y luego comenzó a consolar me frotando mi espalda, y pasándose las manos por el pelo, y susurrando: "Shhhh. Va a estar bien ... Fue sólo un mal sueño ... No es real ... "

Al poco tiempo, me calmé lo suficiente para mirarlo. Me observó worredly como puse de nuevo en la cama, acurrucado en una pequeña bola y trató de volver a dormir. Le susurró, "Sora ...?"

"Gracias ..." Murmuré en voz baja, pero cuando sentí el movimiento cama, inmediatamente saltó y se aferró a su brazo gritando: "¡Espera! ¡No me dejes!"

Se volvió hacia mí los ojos bien abiertos y nos llevó en mi impotencia. Sonriendo suavemente, volvió a la cama, establecido en él, y entonces me detuvo a descansar sobre su pecho. Le susurró acariciando mi pelo, "Nada va a pasar a ti ... no mientras yo esté cerca ..."

Me acurruqué más cerca de él, ni siquiera importarle que era Roxas, mi amigo nuevo, y aplastamiento. Simplemente estaba allí, abrazados, hasta que por fin se durmió de nuevo.

Por la mañana fue un poco extraño. Mis manos se sentían cerca de Roxas, pero yo no era capaz de dar con su paradero, por lo que abrir los ojos, me miró a su alrededor. Él no estaba aquí nunca más. Inmediatamente me sentí triste por , me abrió las piernas a un lado de mi cama para ir a la escuela. Pero, en lugar de mis pies tocando suelo de madera, en su lugar se encontró con algo caliente y blando. Tan pronto como entré abajo, se oyó un gemido grande de la planta, y salté fuera de ella hurredly, rápidamente tirando de mis piernas hacia arriba sobre la cama.

Mirando por encima, vi que Roxas no se había ido, que había caído justo al lado de la cama. Y como protagonista a él, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. Él parpadeó hacia mí blearily, y murmuró con su voz por la mañana temprano "Murnin".

Sonriendo, salté de la cama, cuidado de no pisar sobre él. Se sentó, y me enteré de diez grieta cosas, yo le pregunté mientras me cogió la mano a él, "Que tengas un buen sueño?"

Él glarred a mí, y gimió, masajeando una torcedura en el cuello, "Just dandy. Me dio inicio a la cama no sé cuántas veces anoche!"

Mis ojos se abrieron, y me preguntó: "¿En serio?"

"Dick cabeza ..." murmuró, manteniendo la espalda dolorida mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Ass agujero". Me dijo en voz alta.

Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, y se miraron durante unos segundos antes de sentir los lados de mi boca apareció. Sus ojos brillaban, y él se volvía de color rosa con el esfuerzo de tratar de contener la risa. Por último, los dos nos estalló en un ataque de risa.

El resto de la semana pasó lentamente, y yo era una especie de contento por eso. No me entusiasma en absoluto. A partir de ese sueño, he estado un poco vacilante acerca de ir. Todo el mundo ha estado hablando sin parar, ya sea en lo aburrido que sería ser o lo divertido que sería salir a la calle. Yo no creo que nadie más sabía de la bruja en las colinas, que, o no les gustaban asustado por ella como yo. Por lo tanto, sólo mantuve la boca cerrada.

La noche antes del viaje, yo estaba en mi habitación, envasado mi mochila llena de la ropa y otras cosas que necesitaría cuando empezamos a ir de excursión. El sol estaba hundiéndose en el horizonte, y al mirar hacia arriba, lo vi en su cumbre. Los morados, rosas, naranjas y amarillos mezclados entre sí para crear una matriz brethtaking de colores. Inspirado, me senté en el borde de mi cama frente a la ventana, y tomó mi cuaderno de dibujo. Sombra aquí y allá, he creado un duplicado del escenario antes que yo. No me había dado cuenta de que alguien entró por la puerta.

"Wow Sora, eso es genial!"

Salté un poco, sintiendo que mi corazón se salta un par de veces irregular. Dándose la vuelta, vi que se había Kairi dejó entrar Preguntó con entusiasmo: "¿Puedo verlo?"

"Oh ... uh, seguro ..." Murmuré, entregándosela.

Mi ritmo cardíaco comenzó a caer mientras la veía mirar por encima de mi obra. Pasó la página y miró a algunos de los doodles otros que yo había hecho. Por fin le preguntó: "Así que ... um, qué es lo que viniste a hacer aquí?"

Ella bajó el libro y me miró, ruborizándose brightlhy. Ella murmuró: "Se trata de un niño."

"¿Ah?" Pregunté curiosamente. "¿Quién es?"

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, cambiando de un pie a otro. Finalmente ella dijo suavemente, "Riku ..."

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y le preguntó con incredulidad: "¿En serio?"

"Sí ..." -susurró, volviéndose aún más brillante. "Sucedió hoy en realidad."

Asentí con la cabeza y escuchó con atención mientras ella continuó: "Bueno, yo estaba caminando con él a la cafetería, y tropecé. Cuando me caía, me agarró y me tiró hacia atrás. Me cayó un poco en él, y cuando miré para decir gracias ... "

Ella se quedó en silencio, y me preguntó con entusiasmo: "¿Y?"

"Bueno ... nunca he mirado a él de esa manera antes ..."

Comprendí lo que estaba diciendo completamente. No es la. Ver Riku en una parte diferente luz, pero he tenido que pasar a mí antes Era la primera vez que vi una foto de Roxas. Yo había estado con mi madre conduciendo para ir a ver su primera pelí primero de la serie de películas de espías. Habíamos comprado las entradas del vendedor billete llena de granos, compró palomitas de maíz, dulces y refrescos, y luego se sentó en los asientos. Ella había estado hablando de lo emocionada que estaba de ver esto, y que el niño jugando el rollo de plomo se supone que es un 'cutie'. Fue entonces cuando la pantalla de la película mostró una fotografía de publicidad de la película. Yo no había estado prestando atención a la televisión últimamente, así que no había visto los anuncios publicitarios para él (semana de exámenes finales). Mi madre siguió tonterías de distancia, mientras se abría hacia la pantalla.

Estaba colgando de un helicóptero, pistola en mano un disparo a los malos, y una chica en la otra. Se veía tan ... a punto de caer la comida que acababa de comprar. En ese momment, me di cuenta de que tenía un agolpamiento en enourmous Roxas Fujioka. A través de toda la película, sólo se concentró en él. Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba a punto de la trama. Esto sí que me molestó en la final, sin embargo, cuando él y la chica estaban en las montañas de Himilayan. La escena de amor tocado la fibra en mi corazón, y sentí que mi cara se caliente. Yo estaba celoso!

Así que, sí. Yo sabía lo que Kairi ción acerca de un momento darse cuenta.

Me reí un poco, se levantó, la abrazó y le dijo al oído: "Estoy feliz por ti."

"D-de verdad?" -le preguntó.

"¡Sí!" Me dijo con total naturalidad. "Como cuestión de hecho, usted debe ir a decírselo!"

"Pp-pero no sé qué decir!" ella gritó cuando la empujé hacia la puerta.

Al abrirlo, me dijo alegremente: "Claro que sí! Va a ser muy fácil!"

Y con esto me saludó con la mano, cerró la puerta, y se acostó en mi cama. Esta fue una diablos de un día. Goofy trepó a mentir a mi lado, acurrucada en estrecha y se quedó dormido. Pensé que antes de que me quedé dormido, _lo encontraré algún día ..._


	9. Chapter 9

Sora POV:

Hoy era el día. La que yo había estado temiendo. Estábamos finalmente va en nuestro viaje de campo de la clase a la estación de Mishani. Maldita sea.

Mi clase entera estaba de pie fuera, vestido con equipo de campamento / caminatas, todos muy contentos de comenzar nuestra caminata en la naturaleza poco. Todo el mundo tenía sus mochilas al hombro, y se agruparon alrededor de la fuente, murmurando y hablando con entusiasmo. Me quedé un poco alejado de todo el mundo, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos, y redactar yo mismo, y se preparan para lo que íbamos a hacer. Podía sentir mi cara pálida por conseguir el segundo como me acordé de la ledgend de La Bruja Mishani que vagaban por el bosque (supuestamente).

"Yo, Sora!" Oí que alguien llame a la puerta principal de la escuela.

Mirando hacia arriba, vi a Roxas saltaba hacia mí, su mochila balanceándose salvajemente. Volví a llamar, "Hey!"

Riku y Kairi miró a su alrededor y lo saludó calurosamente también. Nuestro pequeño grupo estaba empezando a calentar a él, y ahora éramos un grupo muy unido de amigos. Lo único que hacía raro, era la torpeza ocasional que vendría cuando hablé con Riku Kairi. Ella se volverá de color rojo, y tartamudeo ocasional. Todavía no le había dicho lo que sentía. Hablamos un poco acerca de la caminata, lo que haríamos cuando llegamos allí, así sucesivamente, y luego los maestros salieron.

Todos los profesores de primer año salieron de las puertas y en fila. Algunos de ellos gritó los nombres de los estudiantes que no podían ver, y otros vagaban por entre la multitud, tratando de ver si todo el mundo tenía el equipo adecuado senderismo. Y después de unos minutos de control y vuelva a inspeccionar todo el shapperone cabeza salió y adressed nosotros.

El profesor de matemáticas pompus resonó en su voz rotunda, "los estudiantes bien! Vamos a empezar nuestra caminata en la naturaleza! Nos tomará aproximadamente dos días para llegar a la estación, pero si seguimos en esta línea y no hay shananagans que van en vamos a llegar a tiempo! "

Todos los estudiantes murmered, y sentí que mi estómago caída al lugar más bajo que podía ir. Tendríamos que pasar la noche en el bosque también?!

Roxas miró a mí, y se inclinó, susurrando: "¿Vas a estar bien? Te ves enfermo".

"Oh-oh ... no ... estoy bien." Murmuré débilmente.

Me dio otra mirada, y comenzó después de que el grupo haciendo nuestro camino a los buses que nos llevarían a la base del Monte Mishani. Aturdida, me siguió, y una vez que se amontonaban en el autobús, me empecé a sentir mejor. Quiero decir, ¿cómo se va a una bruja para deshacerse de setenta estudiantes más? Y, ¿hubo incluso una bruja de verdad, quiero decir, vamos! Es sólo un derecho ledgend estúpido?

Incluso estaba bien cuando nos bajamos de los autobuses, y alzó la vista hacia la montaña forboding oscuro. Las oscuras nubes arremolinadas por encima dando una sensación de que algo malo va a suceder. Pero, en mi estado de ánimo optomistic, no me di cuenta. Era una subida increíblemente difícil. Había ramas que cruzan nuestro camino, y el suelo era tan desigual que era difícil mantener el equilibrio. En un momento dado, de hecho me hizo perder mi equilibrio y comenzó a caer hacia atrás, pero, justo en el momento preciso, Roxas atacó y me sorprendió.

Él gruñó por el esfuerzo de tener que aferrarse a mí, y mantener a sí mismo también. Agarrando el ahold de una rama cercana, me jaló hacia arriba, y jadeó un poco. Mirando por encima de mí-masculló, "Ten cuidado con lo haría ya?"

"Lo siento ..." Yo weezed.

Continuamos por el resto de la jornada en terreno ligeramente mejor, de vez en cuando tomar descansos, o detenerse a ver y aprender acerca de ciertas plantas y animales. Fue divertido bromear con los demás. Una vez, que se coló de nuevo a la parte posterior del grupo y espió a Yuri y Hayner escabullirse rápidamente y extensión en las sombras de los árboles durante unos segundos. Nos colamos en ellos una sola vez, y gritó al unísono: "Yuri y Hayner sentado en un árbol! Besos!"

Ellos gruñó a nosotros, y persiguieron a nuestro alrededor, es decir, hasta uno de los profesores se acercó y nos dijo que ya basta. El resto del día lo pasaba hablando, o bien ser ... estúpido. Yo ni siquiera pensar en lo que me había molestado mucho antes. Es decir, hasta que empezó a oscurecer, y todo el mundo estaba demasiado cansado para aprender. Incluso los profesores, mientras el sol se hundió en el horizonte y las estrellas comenzaron asomando, no tenía la energía para enseñarnos algo acerca de la vida silvestre.

Tan pronto como desapareció todo rastro de luz, los bosques pierden su entusiasmo infantil. Este fue el momento en que todo lo raro y extraño decidido a salir. Los búhos ululaban arriba a medida que caminaba a lo largo del camino, las ramas alcanzó y se rascó, y cada ruido que se hizo parecía amenazador. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, parecía empeorar. Cada sonido magnificado, cada imagen horrible. Se me cayó de nuevo al lado de Roxas inconscientemente y envolvió su brazo con el mí é con fuerza cada vez que algo se movió más allá de mi visión, y por suerte él no parecía importarle.

Como cuestión de hecho, parecía bastante contento de que yo estaba más cerca de él. Parecía un poco asustado, y no era sólo él. Todo el mundo parecía estar dando cuenta de qué tan espeluznante estas maderas eran realmente. Kairi había agarrado a Riku y no actuar muy diferente de lo que era. Toda la procesión había muerto en silencio, escuchando atentamente todo para cualquier tipo de sonido que podría determinar si el peligro estaba cerca. Me especialmente.

"Sora ... No puedo sentir mi brazo ..." Roxas susurró tímidamente.

Miré hacia abajo en el brazo y vio que la sangre de su mano estaba cortada. Inmediatamente me saltó lejos de él. Roxas se apresuró a decir: "Usted no tiene que ser por sí mismo, es sólo que no podía sentir mis dedos. Aquí ..."

Se acercó a mi lado y puso sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Su abrazo fue tan cálido y acogedor que no me puedo quejar en absoluto. Caminamos juntos en Sillence hasta que el director se volvió hacia el grupo y gritó: "¡Muy bien! Aquí es donde estamos montando el campamento! No vayas demasiado lejos del camino, de lo contrario se perderá! ¿De acuerdo?"

Todos murmuró nuestro concent y lentamente se dispersa en el bosque. Nos alojamos todos juntos, demasiado miedo a estar solo. Roxas, Riku y yo decidimos que nos gustaría compartir una tienda de campaña, por lo que un profesor nos entregó una pequeña tienda de campaña tres personas. Kairi fue a compartir uno con algunos de sus amigos de la chica al lado de í a alejarse de la dureza del bosque y en la comodidad de nuestra tienda. Todos tenemos listo con bastante rapidez, y pronto, estábamos en los cálidos pliegues de nuestras bolsas de dormir separadas.

Bueno, los otros dos eran cómodas. No yo. La luna brillaba en Throught las ramas por encima de nosotros echó las sombras de las ramas ralas largos contra la tela de la tienda. Y, cada vez que había una leve ráfaga de viento, los árboles se mecen y crujen un lado a otro. Yo tenía miedo. Tengo que admitirlo. Entregar a cara Roxas dormir tranquilamente a mi lado, pensé, podría deslizarse un poco más cerca. No es como Roxas le importaría. Además, yo podría decir que me pasó a su vez a él en sueños.

En silencio, yo me deslizó más cerca de su lado, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido o lastiman. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me dieron un suspiro de alivio. Él ni se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Deslizándose mi brazo sobre su pecho con cuidado, yo inmediatamente sentí esa sensación de estar a salvo. Uno que siempre me dieron cuando yo estaba a su alrededor. Apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, cerré los ojos y suspiró. Eso era malo. Tan pronto como me exhalado, se conmovió y me desperté. Afortunadamente yo tenía los ojos cerrados, y parecía como si estuviera dormido.

"Sora Sora ... ...?" -susurró, me empujaban ligeramente.

Gemí y murmuró soñoliento: "Todavía no ..."

No trató de despertarme de nuevo, y después de unos minutos, sentí sus brazos envolver a mi alrededor y me tire en él. Mi corazón se detuvo mommentarily. Sin embargo, tuve la oportunidad de caer finalmente dormido cuando oí el sonido de su suave ronquido.

TIEMPO DE SALTO! Después ... En algún momento en medio de la noche ...

_Sooooorrrrrrraaaaaaaa ..._

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco, y, mirando a su alrededor, vi que todavía estaba oscuro afuera.

_Sooooorrrrrraaaaaaaaa ..._

Se incorporó y me froté los ojos un poco, tratando de averiguar por qué mi visión estaba borrosa continuamente cada segundo.

_Sooooorrrrrraaaaaaaaa ..._

Algo estaba llamando a mi nombre sofly. Casi como un susurro. Me quería. Quería encontrarme.

_Sooooorrrrrraaaaaaaaa ..._

Por lo tanto, me gustaría ir a la misma. Yo cumpliría lo queramos. Fuera lo que fuese, me sentí como si tuviera que hacerlo por ella.

_Sooooorrrrrraaaaaaaaa ..._

Como si yo no estaba en mi cuerpo nunca más, me moví lentamente de la tienda de campaña en un trance. Yo ni siquiera sé dónde me dirigía a, todo lo que sabía, era que yo tenía que encontrar al dueño de esa voz hermosa.

_Sooooorrrrrraaaaaaaaa ..._

Cantó para mí, y yo lo seguí. A través de los oscuros bosques, cada vez más profundamente en el negro. Todos mis temores habían sido arrastrados por la suave voz que parecía acariciar mis oídos con sus susurros inaudibles murmullos y de mi nombre.

_Sooooorrrrrraaaaaaaaa ..._

Debo haber estado dando tumbos a ciegas a través de los bosques por lo que pareció una eternidad. Es decir, hasta que la voz dejó de hablar. Era un silencio sepulcral, y mi visión parecía volver a mí por fin, y me di cuenta de dónde estaba. Espera ... exactally donde estaba? Mirando a su alrededor worredly, no pude recoger la más mínima pista sobre dónde pudo haber vagado. Todo lo que quedó oculto en las sombras, burlándose de mí con su conocimiento de lo que estaba al acecho.

Mis rodillas se doblaron, y me sentí caer al suelo en un montón. ¿Dónde estaba? Roxas! Por favor, ven a buscarme!

Ahí fue cuando lo escuché de nuevo. Un llamado débil de mi nombre viniendo de un origen desconocido. Encontrar la fuerza de nuevo, me puse de pie y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Esta vez, me mantuve mis ingenios sobre mí, y yo pronto tropezó en un claro. Era un lugar hermoso impresionante. Todo bien excepto por un árbol de sauce gigante de pie majestuoso y poderoso en el medio. Es hojas brillando en la luz de la luna, y la conversión de cientos de luces parpadeantes en mis ojos.

Me moví hacia adelante, y tan pronto como tomé mi pie, yo inmediatamente retrocedió, cayó, y gritó. Estar de pie ... no ... flotante era una chica blanca. Ella flotaba cias sobre el suelo, con el pelo ondulado fuera de ella, con las manos extendidas como si quisiera abrazarme. Lo que me llamó la atención sin embargo, fue el hecho de que su kimono de color rosa y blanco estaba salpicado de sangre.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Grité, saltando y corriendo hacia los árboles.

No tuve más de dos pasos antes de que sintiera algo envoltura alrededor de mi cintura. Hubo un gran tirón, y volé de regreso hacia el polterguiste. Grité de nuevo, pero fue interrumpido por disparos de algo a través de mi boca, poniendo un tope a la misma. Traté de arrancarle, pero no pudo hacerlo ceder. Fue entonces cuando más de la «algo» se envolvió alrededor de mis muñecas y tobillos que vinculan entre sí.

" _Te tengo ahora ... Sora-kun ..._ " la niña fantasma murmuró, empujando su cara de cerca a la mía. " _Ahora usted puede pagar por lo que me hiciste ... hace tantos años ..._ "

Mis ojos se abrieron, y traté de gritar: "Nunca hice nada!" Pero, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, sus delicados dedos vino a descansar en la frente, y sentí que mi mente se queda en blanco. Todo mi cuerpo se relajó, y me sentí como si acababa de tomar mi alma.

Ella susurró en mi oído, acariciando el lado de mi cara un poco, " _No te preocupes ... va a ser más pronto con mi amor ..._ "

Ella pensó que yo era ese chico! El que la traicionó! ¿Qué hizo el sitio web dice? Que ella no descansaría hasta que el dolor infligido sobre él mismo que le hizo a ella?

Incluso a través de mi mordaza, se podía oír mi dolor sordo grita como sacudido mi cuerpo. Se sentía como agujas y alfileres, cuchillos, hachas y todo lo demás que es fuerte estaba siendo empujado en mi piel. Todo lo que podía oír era su cakling, zumbido en los oídos. Entonces sentí que me está llevando rápidamente a través del aire hacia el gran árbol. Donde se colocó suavemente sobre una rama grande. Allí me retorcía de dolor todavía, florecimiento sudor en mi frente.

" _Ahora, mi querido Sora-Kun ... quiero que sufras, no sólo lo que me hiciste ... pero lo que le hiciste a mi corazón ... que es lo que importa para la mayoría? ..._ " -preguntó ella, flotando fácilmente a mi pearch. Apreté los ojos cerrados, y no hizo el menor ruido. Al abrirlos de nuevo, vi que su rostro contraído en una mueca.

" _No es un asunto ... Ya sé quién es ahora ... He leído tu mente ..._ "

No. .. Roxas ...

Mi cuerpo cayó inerte como el dolor se había liberado de mí, y mi mente en blanco cayó de nuevo. Me sentí muerto. Al igual, mi vida había sido completamente drenada de mi. Todo lo que pasaba por mi mente cuando protagonizó a la chica vengativa era Roxas.

Ella se fue rápidamente hacia el suelo y tomó su posición como el comité de bienvenida. Allí, ella extendió sus brazos abiertos de nuevo, y comenzó a cantar / gritar el nombre de Roxas. Exactally la forma en que lo había hecho para mí.

" _Roooooooxxxxxxaaaaaasssss ..._ " llamó con su voz almibarada dulce.

Recé a quien estaba escuchando, por favor, que no venga. Para complacer a permitir que se olvide todo acerca de mí, y que se vaya. Yo no quería verlo sufrir. Pero, después de unos minutos mi deseo se volvió hacia los infantiles. Roxas entró tambaleándose en el claro, mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente para el sonido. Entonces vio a la chica, y vi que sus ojos se abren. Él no funcionó, sin embargo, en lugar de eso gritó: "¿Dónde está él?"

" _Está en un lugar seguro ..._ " -susurró nonchalontly.

"Lugar seguro mi culo!" -gritó, avanzando hacia ella con enojo. "¿Dónde diablos está usted bruja?"

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de decir: " _... el árbol ..._ "

Roxas se lanzó hacia delante, corriendo por el tronco para adherirse a la rama más baja. Pero, en ese momento la bruja usa su pelo para envolver alrededor de la cintura, tratando de sacarlo de nuevo a ella. Ella exclamó: " _Ahora vas a pagar! ... Al igual que él!_ "

Roxas miró hacia las ramas, y me vio. Sentí cortes aparecen de la nada, y mi piel quemada, la sangre goteando sobre la extremidad. Pero todavía no se movió. Yo apenas si sentía las heridas goteando sangre sproting por todas partes. Mis ojos sólo protagonizó con él mientras era arrastrado lejos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y extendió una mano hacia mí, pero no me moví. Su choque luego cambian a peludo. Él gritó en la oscuridad ", Riku, Kairi! Por aquí!"

Los dos de ellos surgió de la oscuridad, listo para cualquier cosa. Ellos se sorprendieron por completo al principio, y luego se pusieron en acción. Tanto correr hacia la niña, las ramas en la mano. Se giró con fuerza, y Hinata se fue rodando por el aire. Su cabello Roxas liberado de su agarre, y fue capaz de correr a toda velocidad de regreso al árbol nuevo. Como Kairi y Riku mantenía al fantasma ocupado, me alcanzó en la rama, y sacando una navaja suiza, se cortó el cabello lejos de mí rápidamente.

No reaccioné. Sólo me tiendo en la rama, todo mi cuerpo inmóvil. Él agarró mis hombros y me sacudió, gritando: "Sora, vamos! ¡Despierta! Tenemos que salir de aquí!"

"No. .." Yo mubled.

"¿Qué?" -le preguntó asombrado.

"No voy a dejar ... Tengo que pagar por lo que le hice a Hinata hace mucho tiempo ..." Murmuré, volviendo la cabeza lentamente para mirar a los ojos.

SLAP!

Mi cabeza se vio forzado lejos de él cuando su mano salió disparada de su lado y me golpeó en la cara. Me quedé de piedra. Él gritó, "Sora! Usted no es ella! Déjate de eso!"

Parpadeé, levantó la vista hacia él, y entonces todo se vino corriendo hacia atrás.

"¡Oh! Roxas!" Yo CIRED fuera, lanzando mis brazos cortados por encima de sus hombros.

Me abrazó a él con fuerza por un momento antes de alejarse. Murmuró: "Vamos. Salgamos de aquí".

Asentí con la cabeza, y saltó de las ramas rápidamente, y una vez en el suelo, comenzamos a correr a toda velocidad lejos. De vuelta hacia nuestro campamento. Riku y Kairi separó de su intensa batalla a seguir después de nosotros, y los cuatro nos corrió de vuelta por el bosque. Podíamos oír los gritos de la bruja detrás de nosotros todo el tiempo, y Roxas sólo extendió la mano y estrechó mi mano entre las suyas, tirando de mí y me insta a seguir adelante. Parecía como si nos estábamos acercando, cuando sentí que mi pie atrapar en algo. Mirando hacia abajo una fracción de segundo antes de caer, vi que un pedazo de su cabello hasta que lograron llegar mi tobillo y el viaje conmigo. Yo plummited a la tierra, mi mano se arrancó de Roxas. Corrieron unos pasos más antes de que se dio la vuelta horrorizado.

Eran demasiado tarde. La bruja ya había llegado hasta mí y me estaba levantando para mirarla por la garganta. Ella susurró, "_ahora ... eres ... mío ...!_ "

"¡No!" Roxas gritó, corriendo hacia nosotros. "Ese no es el Sora usted cree que es!"

" _Oh?!_ " -gritó ella, apretando su agarre en mi garganta. " _¿Y quién puede ser él, pero no es mi AMADA Sora-Kun?!_ "

Me atraganté, sintiendo mi visión empezando a oscurecer los bordes. Pero, mi corazón casi se detuvo cuando me enteré de lo que dijo a continuación.

"Él es mi buen amigo, y él no ... no podía hacer daño a nadie. Incluso si lo intentaba. Mi Sora es el más bondadoso, atento, dulce, humano sensible, cariñoso es que yo sé. Él nunca jamás daño a nadie. Él es el tipo de persona que te ama, incluso si usted está podrido hasta la médula ... " -susurró, lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Le temblaban las manos mientras los apretaba con fuerza, y protagonizó a la mujer vengativa que me sostiene en cautiverio. "Mi Sora ... es perfecto ..."

Se volvió para mirarme con los ojos de pena afectadas. Yo jadeaba, tratando de respirar, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi cara. Ella levantó la mano grácil, y los tocó. Su mano retrocedió un poco cuando vi que tan pronto como ella había puesto sus dedos sobre mi piel, comenzaron a arder. Y entonces, milagrosamente, su control sobre mí aflojado. El pelo se escabulló, y caí al suelo en un montón arrugado, jadeando en busca de aire.

Roxas corrió a mi lado y se quedó a mi lado. Mirando a la niña, vi que su rostro era el de horror absoluto. Ella susurró con su voz normal, " _¿Qué ... ¿Qué es lo que me pasa ...?_ "

"Nada ...!" Me ahogaron. "Sé cómo te sientes. Lonely. Traicionada ... Heartbroken ..."

Ella me miró con los ojos brumosos, y susurró: " _Sí ... eso es todo ..._ "

Cerró los ojos un poco, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ella susurró, "Sora-kun ... te perdono ... estés donde estés ..."

Vimos como la hermosa chica estaba envuelto en una luz blanca brillante, y cuando reapareció, la sangre se había ido, y ella sonreía. Como watced más, ella comenzó a desaparecer lentamente en una nube de pétalos. Se hizo entrega de una frase final, " _Gracias ... Sora ..._ "

Nos dejaron, aturdido, solo y libre. Me volví a Roxas, tala mi cabeza empieza a girar, y murmuré: "... y-gracias ..."

Ahí fue cuando me desmayé. Por último dejar que el negro, y el sueño me consume.

La luz del sol entraba por la pequeña abertura para nuestra tienda. Traté de salir de su resplandor, pero me di cuenta que eso era casi imposible. Casi, porque pude ordenar en arrendamiento de movimiento, imposible, porque todo mi cuerpo se encendió en llamas cuando me moví ni una pulgada. Me recosté sobre mi almohada y gimió. Ese ruidito inmediatamente despertó al chico apoyado contra el lado de la tienda. Se arrastró hacia mí rápidamente y me susurró: "¿Estás bien?"

Asentí con la cabeza, mirando paralizado a Roxas. La mirada de preocupación en su rostro ... desconcertante. Para decir lo menos. Era como si estuviera protagonizada por alguien que él ... me encantó. Pero no había manera de que pudiera. No. Era Roxas Fujioka, el actor famoso. De ninguna manera.

"Gracias a Dios ..." suspiró, tomando mi mano y sosteniendo con fuerza.

Entonces otra vez ...

"Roxas ...?" Le pregunté en voz baja.

Levantó la vista y dijo: "¿Sí?"

Me miró a los ojos antes de que yo le pregunté despacio, "¿Hasta cuándo ... he estado dormido?"

"No mucho. Sólo un par de horas." dijo, sin soltar mi mano, y me miraba en busca de signos de angustia. "Nadie más está despierto todavía."

Asentí con la cabeza y miró a nuestras manos entrelazadas. Él vio lo que estaba protagonizada por menos, y me soltó de su agarre. Scooting a la puerta de la tienda, me dijo que iba a tomar el aire por un segundo. Sentí la sensación aplastante de estar solo en cuanto me lo perdió de vista. Se sentía como si algo estaba mal cuando él no estaba. Como yo era Sora de nuevo, no Sora y Roxas.

Sentado dolorosamente, miré a mí mismo. Alguien había puesto vendas en todos mis recortes. No habían sido terriblemente malo, pero estaban en lugares que sangraban mucho. Y sentí mi corazón cálido cuando me acordé de algo.

Cuando yo había estado "dormido" Recuerdo que abrí los ojos un poco y ver una figura borrosa cuidadosamente me terminando. Había tenido el pelo dorado y ojos azules brillantes que incluso yo podía ver a través de la niebla que nublaba los ojos. Me había dicho algo, pero no podía recordar exactally. ¿Qué había pasado?

Mis ojos se abrieron y sentí que mi corazón pulverización catódica a una parada, como la frase que había pronunciado entró en la realización.

Yo había dicho en voz baja y aturdida, "Roxas ... I. .. love ... you ..."


	10. Chapter 10

Sora POV:

Me tomó unos minutos para ponerme en contacto con mi mismo. Yo acababa de confesar mi amor con el chico que he tenido un flechazo por siempre. Mierda. Apuesto a que pensó que yo era una especie de monstruo para decirle eso! ¡Maldita sea!

Espera ... ¿qué pasa con la forma en que había estado mirando a mí? Tenía que algo empleo?

Poniéndose de pie lentamente, hice mi manera de salir de la tienda. Mirando alrededor, vi su silouette sentado en una roca, mirando a través del valle del Destino. La luz del sol haciendo brillar su pelo brillante. Me acerqué a él en silencio, tratando de no gritar de dolor y cuidado de no molestar a su entorno tranquilo. Me acerqué a su lado, y él saltó ligeramente a mi aparición repentina. Él tartamudeó, "S-sora!-Y usted no debe estar para arriba!"

Sacudí la cabeza y dijo sonriendo: "Estoy bien."

Fue protagonista de mí por un momento, y cuando levantó la vista hacia él, se apartó de mí rápidamente. Por un segundo, me pareció ver un atisbo de rubor. Apartándose así, sentí el calor de mi propia cara arriba. Fue entonces cuando sentí dos brazos se envuelven alrededor de mí. Mis ojos se abrieron como vi que Roxas había saltado rápidamente de la roca, y me abrazó. Él enterrado su cabeza en mi pelo y dijo, las lágrimas en su voz audible, "Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien ..."

Me quedé de piedra. Poco a poco, sin embargo, sentí mis brazos elevadores para sí mismos para envolver alrededor de su cintura. Lo atraje hacia mí, y sentí que mi cuerpo se funden en él. Éramos un ajuste perfecto, y le oí fallar en su respiración un tanto pesado para un momento. Él se apartó para mirarme por un momento. Nos miramos a los ojos del otro, y finalmente me aferraba a él de nuevo. Me gritó un poco y me dejó ir rápidamente.

"¡Oh! Sus cortes! Lo siento mucho!" gritó, me empieza a arrastrar a nuestra tienda.

Traté de decirle que yo estaba bien, pero no quiso escucharme. Insistió en que me iba de vuelta a la tienda y descansar hasta que nos íbamos a despertar. Pero, yo no lo haría. Le dije obstinadamente, "Estoy bien! ¡En serio!"

Él sólo sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, asegurándose de que dejé atrás. Hablamos el resto del tiempo lo que había ocurrido apenas unas horas antes. Eso es hasta que le pregunté: "¿Cómo vamos a hacer que los profesores no se enteran que estoy herido?"

Fue protagonista de mí por un momento y luego preguntó: "¿Por qué no quieres que sepan?"

"Bueno, van a flipar y no vamos a poder ir a la estación ¡Y no he venido de tan lejos para no ir!"

Se echó a reír y dijo: "Está bien, vas a tener que asegurarse de que no ve a sus cortes."

Asentí con la cabeza, y él se acercó a mi bolsa, tomó de mi sudadera roja, y lo arrojó a mí. Fue una buena cosa que nos decidimos a esconderse de todos, porque en ese momento los profesores se acercó a darnos nuestro servicio de una decisión difícil, yo acababa las mangas en los brazos, cuando un maestro asomó la cabeza por la puerta

"¡Oh! Ya estás despierto! Bien. Bien, el desayuno estará listo en diez minutos, así que prepárate para salir justo después."

"¡Gracias!" los dos dijimos al unísono.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo. Le pregunté a Roxas miró a su alrededor: "¿Dónde está Riku?"

"Oh ... eh ..." dijo cambiando incómodamente. "Él y Kairi no volvió desde el bosque hasta unos 30 minutos después de despertar. Ellos eh ... tenía que hacer algo."

Me sonrió y dijo: "Así que le dije ¿no?"

"Si. Era un poco después del desmayo. Te tengo en mi espalda, y mientras me llevas Kairi se detuvo y le dijo. No la momment perfecto, pero aceptó sus modos."

"Ya veo." Yo dije, rodando hasta mi saco de dormir y colocar las cosas en mi mochila.

Roxas se arremangó la propia bolsa y arrojó su mochila en la puerta. Yo hice lo mismo, y ambos se dirigieron a la multitud aturdida de niños esperando para entrar cereal con una bañera grande. Una vez que comimos, nos pusimos en camino. Fue muy bueno ver la mano de Kairi y Riku caminando en la mano que no tiene cuidado en el mundo, pero no pude evitar sentir un poco celoso. Mirando a Roxas, vi que estaba protagonizada recto en el camino frente a él. Parecía tan real, tan fuerte, guapo y tan. Se volvió un poco la cabeza y me vio protagonista, y ambos se sonrojó furiosamente.

Después de otra hora de caminata, comencé a sentir los efectos de los recortes y el agotamiento que había sufrido anteriormente. Crecí más y más lento, y pronto me había caído detrás de todo el grupo y se esforzó por mantener miró a su alrededor para mí después de un rato y me vio, se detuvo y esperó a ponerse al día, y luego dijo amablemente: "Aquí. Súbete a mi espalda."

"¡Oh, no! ¡Estoy bien!" Mentí.

Él me dio una mirada y continué en voz baja: "Está bien ..."

Se arrodilló y me subí a. Me puso rojo brillante. I, Sora Takaiawa, estaba siendo transportado por Roxas Fujioka, encima de una colina, hacia un complejo escondite romántico. (N / A:! Por fin de averiguar lo que su apellido es) ¿Cuánto mejor podría conseguir este? A pesar de que esto era lo mejor que le ha pasado, todavía insistía en caminar de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, se quedó a mi lado todo el tiempo, incluso cuando tomamos descansos, nunca salió de mi lado.

Nos tomó el resto del día para ir a la estación, pero una vez vi a ella, pero no nos importó en absoluto. Era el lugar más hermoso que había visto nunca. Incluso mejor que la escuela. El bosque se abrió para revelar más verde césped de lo que había visto en su vida, las flores agrupadas en diferentes lugares para crear un camino hacia la puerta principal, el edificio era un blanco porcilin, y era muy colonial. Tenía un techo rojo, y cientos de habitaciones, con balcones saliendo disparadas desde casi todas las ventanas. A un lado estaba lo que realmente me llamó la atención. Una cascada gigante cayó con gracia desde lo alto, se bloquee spectacullarly en un estanque.

Me Mezmerized, y también todos los demás. Roxas me ha defraudado de su espalda suavemente, y cuando el grupo se trasladó junto a nosotros en el temor, me volví hacia él y le dijo con entusiasmo: "Vamos a tener que ir a nadar en ella!"

Él sonrió abiertamente hacia mí, sonrojándose un poco y dijo: "Sí ..."

Nos dieron las habitaciones que cabrían dos personas. Roxas y yo compartimos una habitación. Como si no era bastante torpe, sin que yo tenga que dormir en la misma habitación con él! Eran las diez de la mañana, y yo estaba vencido. Dejándose caer sobre la cama de matrimonio, dejé escapar un bostezo enorme. Roxas se rió un poco y me preguntó con indignación: "¿Qué?"

"Nada. Es que eres tan lindo!" dijo sonriendo.

Mi cara debe ser conseguir un rubor permanente, porque cada vez que estaba a su alrededor, no deja de girar rojo! Yo desempaquetado mis cosas, y me cambié de ropa sucia rápidamente. Me quité el jersey y la camisa. Hice una mueca de dolor cuando me pongo una camisa de manga larga limpio blanco, y una manga corta azul. Roxas estaba haciendo lo mismo, y le preguntó en voz baja: "Entonces, me enteré de que iba a ser una lluvia de meteoritos esta noche."

"Si ...?" -preguntó casualmente, tirando de un suéter a cuadros blanco y negro en.

Comencé a tartamudear, "S-si ... y um ... ¿te w-quiero ir a verla con w-m-me?"

Él me miró sonriendo y dijo: "Eso sería genial."

Suspiré y me dijo: "Bueno, será mejor que te des prisa si vamos a ver en el tiempo."

"Está bien, entonces!" dijo, corriendo hasta mí y tomar el ahold de mi mano. Me arrastró por los pasillos de la localidad a gran velocidad, pasando los demás van en la dirección opuesta. Lo hicimos por la puerta principal en un tiempo récord, pero él no se detuvo allí. Siguió corriendo por la ladera hasta la fuente de agua que habíamos visto antes. Nadie más estaba fuera. Sólo nosotros.

Tan pronto como nos pareció un lugar al lado del agua sobre dos rocas, las estrellas comenzaron a caer. Observé con asombro lo que parecía ser miles de ellos bajó de su lugar en el cielo infinito. Me dijo señalando: "¡Mira! Esta es la parte donde se supone que el compromiso a pasar!"

Yo tenía razón. Justo cuando me llevé la mano a mi lado, la confirmación se hizo visible. Es la cola blanca detrás detrás de él miles de metros, es la creación de un cuerpo luminoso azul / blanco bola de fuego. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y pensé, _me hubiese gustado que me podía encontrar a ese niño en el patio algún día. De esa manera, puedo decirle lo mucho que lo amo._

"Sora ..."

Abrí los ojos y miré a Roxas sentado inmóvil a mi lado. Levanté una ceja y respondió: "Sí ...?"

Él miró a mí, por último, y vi la misma mirada de nuevo. Al igual que el otro en la tienda. Se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano suavemente mientras le miraba más allá. Se puso en cerca de mi cara para que nuestros labios estaban a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Fue entonces cuando volvió a hablar, le preguntó en voz baja: "¿Te ... creo en el amor verdadero?"

Creo que ya me había preguntado esto antes, pero de todos modos le contesté: "¡Oh, por supuesto!"

Él sonrió y le susurró: "Eso es bueno ... h-¿alguna vez has conocido a alguien que te amaba más que a nada?"

Qué pregunta tan extraña. Yo estaba un poco avergonzado de responder. Pero, murmuré: "Yo creo ..."

"¿Cuál era su nombre?" dijo acariciando mi mano con el pulgar.

No pude contestarle, así que volví la cabeza lejos de él y miró hacia abajo tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.

De repente, sentí su dedo empuje hacia arriba en la barbilla, así que estaba mirando a los ojos una vez más. Él sonrió y le susurró: "El nombre del niño pequeño ... era Roxas Fujioka ... y él está muy contento de conocerte".

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente, y antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera decir otra palabra, me echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó. Yo había estado esperando toda mi vida para hacer eso. Le di un beso passionetely durante unos segundos más, wraping mis brazos alrededor de él y prácticamente sube encima de él, hasta que sentí que las lágrimas reprimidas de días de soledad tantas derramarse por las comisuras de los ojos.

Me gritó con enojo, golpeando su pecho con los puños, "Stupid Stupid! Stupid!"

Me dijo que una y otra vez, mis puños cada vez más pesada cada golpe. Me esperó con calma, y cuando por fin se detuvo y comenzó a sollozar en su pecho, él me llevó a él, susurrando: "Está bien ... lo siento ... lo siento ..."

No podía correr estar molesta con él un segundo más. Tuve que probar en mis labios otra vez.

Levanté la cabeza rápidamente, yo le echaba justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar. Estaba aturdido por un momento, y luego empezó a relajarse, casi fundiéndose en mí. Él puso sus manos en mi pelo y en mi espalda, tirando de mí hacia arriba así que no había espacio para nosotros estar separados. Mi toung bailaba a su alrededor, las burlas y la búsqueda de un tesoro desconocido. Nuestro beso fue tan acalorada, que terminó cayendo hacia atrás en el estanque al pie de las rocas que habían estado sentados en. No me fase embargo. Por suerte, el agua era lo suficientemente profunda para que no se ahogó el tanto de nosotros.

La necesidad de que él llegó a ser tan grande, que me mudé mis manos en medio de su pelo, a su cinturón. Traté de desabrochar, pero inmediatamente empujó mis manos. Me llamó aparte a regañadientes y protagonizó a los ojos inquisitivamente.

"¿Por qué no vamos a donde es más cómodo?" -preguntó, señalando con la cabeza en dirección al hotel.

Asentí con la cabeza, y los dos de pie, empapada. Nos reímos un poco como se vio en la necesidad de la otra había florecido en los pantalones. Tomando su mano, lo llevó de nuevo a la habitación rápidamente. Por un lado, deseosos de obtener finalmente lo que quería, y dos, para asegurarse de que nadie nos viera así. Yo con voz temblorosa abrió la puerta, y tan pronto como se había girado fuera de la estructura, ya había dado la vuelta y estaba siendo besado en la habitación.

Nos quedamos en la cama en un montón, él todavía me besaba salvajemente. Poco a poco, se deslizó hasta las almohadas, sheding piezas de ropa a medida que avanzábamos. Primero fue mi camisa y zapatos, calcetines, cinturón, y luego los pantalones. Ahora estaba vestida con sólo mis boxers, nuestros cuerpos separados por sus finas piezas de tela, y mis piezas aún más delgadas. Dibujo lejos de él, yo gazzed a los ojos, preguntándole si estaba listo o no. Él asintió con la cabeza ligeramente y comenzó a mover sus camino hacia abajo, logrando su toung remolino alrededor de mis pezones, y se sumerjan en mi ombligo a su paso.

Luego, en cuestión de segundos, había tomado mis boxers, slippped los dedos en la wasteband elástica, y se los apaga. Di un grito ahogado al sentir la sensación de frío de golpe de viento más allá de mi erección, y me sonrojé cuando vi los ojos de Roxas ampliar cuando vio mi longitud. Inmediatamente me sentí incómodo, y selfconsious. Un ligero rubor se deslizó en mis mejillas y me mudé mis manos para que cubrían la mayor parte de mí hacia arriba.

"No ..." Roxas susurró, poniéndose entre mis piernas y acariciando el lado de la cara con el dorso de la mano.

Asentí con la cabeza, mi cuerpo parecía derretirse bajo su toque. Siguió el rastro de su punta de los dedos hacia arriba y abajo de mi piel, finalmente, rozando a mi zona más sensible. Di un grito ahogado mientras colocaba su mano suavemente sobre mi miembro palpitante, apretando su agarre sobre mí, ya que comenzó a retorcerse de placer. Él sonrió mientras él comenzó a tirar hacia arriba y hacia abajo en mí, burlándose de mí lentamente. Un gemido escapó de mis labios antes de que yo lo sabía, y él se vio impulsado newely.

Él continuó bombeando más rápido hasta el dos de nosotros estaban calientes y sudorosos, gritando sus nombres. Mis caderas se resistió contra él cuando sentí una presión creciente. Di un grito ahogado, "Roxas ... estoy-"

Pero no lo hice. Él me soltó en ese momento. Me lloriqueó un poco mientras dejaba ir y se alejó de mí un poco. Yo casi había estado allí. Traté de forzar con él, sólo para poder sentir ese placer, pero él se llevó un dedo a los labios y me tiró de nuevo una vez más. En ese momento me di cuenta de que todavía tenía las prendas de vestir en quieta, y sus pantalones estaban atando su erección completa. Sonreí seductivelly y tiró de sus caderas para que él estaba más cerca. Poco a poco me desabrochó los pantalones mientras él se quitó la camisa y me miró fijamente. Se deslizaron hacia abajo para mostrar los boxeadores y una polla bien recta.

Me mojé los labios ligeramente, tirando de los boxeadores para que se deslizó limpiamente a las cubiertas. Yo estaba en shock.Él era perfecto. Me sentí literalmente mi mandíbula caída. Roxas sonrió hacia mí y murmuró: "Sorpresa". antes de pasar sobre mí una vez más.

Él se puso encima de mí para que nuestros penes se frotaban unos contra otros. Sus ojos parpadearon un poco como he rectificado mis caderas contra él. Él deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mí y me llevó cerca, nuestros labios chocando con fuerza suficiente para herir. Cerré los ojos, y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, así que estábamos más cerca. Pero, por supuesto, mi 'poca necesidad' todavía estaba en mi mente.

Sonriendo, me las arreglé para dar la vuelta sobre su espalda antes de que pudiera protestar. Entonces se sentó, así que estaba a horcajadas sobre mi nuevo amante, y me puse a placer a él ya mí lentamente. Apreté los miembros entre sí y empezó a mecerse en su contra. Él puso sus manos en mis caderas y apretó. Emocionado, empecé a acelerar, e ir más rápido y más rápido. Hasta que una vez más, nos gritaban los nombres de eachother en la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, lo hizo de nuevo. Se las arregló para mí lanzar en el fondo, una vez más, pero esta vez no se detuvo. Él hizo algo completamente diferente. Él se movió hacia abajo, de fácil deslizamiento a lo largo de mi cuerpo sudoroso jadeo. Me preguntaba qué podía estar haciendo, y ahí fue cuando lo sentí. Él empujó un dedo dentro de mi culo apretado agujero. Grité de dolor. Lo quería de mí, me dolía demasiado, y se sentía muy raro. Yo ni siquiera sabía que podías hacer eso.

"Sora Sora ... ... relax ..." le susurró. "Va a dejar de sufrir si te relajas y ábrete".

Cerré los ojos y me tomé una bocanada de aire shakey y trató de relajarse. Era difícil acostumbrarse, pero después de un rato me empecé a sentir el verdadero placer en ella. Se deslizó otro dedo, y me puso tenso en el dolor una vez más. Sin embargo, él se movió lentamente. Sólo para mí. Pude ver la necesidad y el anhelo en sus ojos. Continuó ellos entrar y salir lo más despacio posible, y añadió una especie de tijera que me soltarán. Luego se puso un didgit tercer y continuó a extenderme hasta que estuve completamente cómodo.

"¿Estás listo? ..." -le preguntó con aprensión.

Asentí con la cabeza, susurrando: "Sí".

Dio un vistazo por última vez en mí antes de que se coloca por encima de mi entrada. Me miró una vez más, y luego empujada hacia adentro ... No estaba mal, pero aún había una explosión de dolor antes de que me pareció que se derriten a ser reemplazado por placer. Apreté los dientes mientras pennetrated más y más profundo. Entonces, se detuvo, y cuando levanté la vista, vi que él estaba jadeando.

"Dios que estás apretado ..." -jadeó, inclinándose para besarme passionetly.

Lo agarré y me sentí que me ardía en fuego de nuevo. Yo no podía esperar, necesitaba que él me tiene ahora. Me lamió la oreja y gruñó con hambre, "Take me ..."

Él acarició mi cuello por un momento, mordiendo ocasionalmente. Luego, cuando me estaba besando de nuevo, comenzó a deslizarse dentro y fuera de mí. Muy lentamente. Gemí en su boca mientras el beso se quedó. Él sonrió en mis labios y siguió caminando. De vez en cuando coger la velocidad. Habíamos dejado de besarme ahora, y estaban poniendo todo lo que tenía en la nueva tarea. Se bombea más fuerte y más rápido, las manos agarrando las sábanas de mi cabeza con la fuerza suficiente para arrancar. Él gemía y jadeaba mientras continuaba. De vez en cuando iba a chocar contra mí muy duro y me da la sensación más maravillosa. Grité cada vez que lo hizo, y pronto, estaba bateando esa marca especial cada vez que empuje pulg

"Roxas! ... Roxas! ... ¡Oh, Dios! ..." Grité, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él y hundiendo los dedos en la piel de su espalda.

Podía sentir que la presión de nuevo, y me di cuenta de Roxas era demasiado por el. Fueron sus embestidas fueron disminuyendo en ritmo, pero está aumentando en profundidad Agarré a mi propia polla y comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo en él a tiempo de sus embestidas. Después de unos minutos más duro de bombeo de ambos llegamos. Él primero y luego a mí poco después.

Se desplomó ontop de mí, jadeando y temblando. Casi llorando.

Bajé la vista hacia él worredly y preguntó: "¿Qué tiene de malo?"

Sacudió la cabeza y dijo riendo: "¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! Estoy tan feliz y ..."

Él enterrado su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazó. Agarrando como si estuviera a punto de volar. Pasé los dedos por el pelo y le susurró: "Usted fue mi primer ..."

Murmuró: "Fuiste mía ..."

Esto me sorprendió un poco ante eso. Le pregunté: "Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes cómo hacerlo tan bien?"

Él se tensó un poco, pero el temblor no se detuvo. Se quedó callado durante unos minutos antes de que dijera nada nuevo. Le susurró, con voz casi inaudible, como un niño asustado, "Usted gustaban realmente mi primera primera. Cuando Axel y yo estuvimos juntos .. él ..."

Yo era un silencio sepulcral. Yo sólo lo tenía a mí y escuchó mientras él continuó con voz temblorosa: "Él bebía mucho, y por lo que veo ahora, todavía lo hace. La cosa es que un día, él se coló en mi habitación en medio de la noche y. .. él ... "

Las lágrimas cayeron sobre mi pecho, me refrigeración hasta los huesos. Y continuó: "... él me violó ..."

"Oh Roxas ..." Murmuré, tirando de él hacia arriba un poco para que yo pudiera descansar mi cabeza sobre la suya.

"Fue horrible ... Nunca hablé con él de nuevo, y le dije a los guardias que si alguna vez lo vi, para arrestarlo. Ellos lo hicieron. Cinco veces, y eso me llena de cicatrices. Me habría atacado por cinco más si No me había pegado por mí mismo. Y ... Sora ... era tan difícil ir a Destiny alta, pero te vi con el uniforme de esa noche ... y yo sabía que había sido ese muchacho en el patio . "

Yo estaba empezando a llorar también. Me susurró dolorosamente: "Así que ... ¿llegó a estar en la misma escuela que yo ... porque me has amado, a pesar de que el monstruo estaba allí?"

"Sí, pero yo sabía que iba a tener que hacerlo si alguna vez iba a estar más cerca de ti." murmuró, calmándose un poco. Inclinó la cabeza para mirarme, y yo le besó suavemente.

"Te quiero mucho, Sora. Desde aquel día que te vi por conducción en el coche, supe que eras el indicado. Es por eso que eres mi primero".

Yo estaba llorando ahora, y nos abrazamos el resto de la noche. Ya sea durmiendo tranquilamente, soñando con los demás, o susurrando palabras de amor como lo acarició con ternura.


	11. Chapter 11

Sora POV:

El resto de la semana libre transcurrió sin ningún problema. Fue perfecto como una cuestión de hecho. Gastar nuestro turismo viaje y mirando el entorno que nos rodea, y pasar horas agradables juntos en la noche. El viaje de regreso fue tan pocos minutos teníamos que desaparecer detrás de un árbol y hacer que fuera, y una vez que un profesor trató de atraparlo, pero escapó antes de que pudiera ver. Todos notaron el cambio en la forma en que actuaron alrededor de la otra, y en todas partes busqué vi niños susurrando detrás de sus manos y mirándonos. Me sonrió y saludó con la mano y se apartó rápidamente.

Cuando regresamos a la ciudad, nos montamos en el autobús de regreso a la escuela. Fue entonces cuando la gente empezó a poner dos y dos juntos y descubrir que él y yo estábamos juntos. Me senté en el borde por el pasillo, y en lugar de sofocar el reposabrazos entre los dos de nosotros, él tiró de mí para que yo estaba descansando encima de él mientras se apoyaba en la ventana. Kairi y Riku se dio la vuelta en su asiento y sonrió a nosotros, que le devolvió la sonrisa. Kairi le preguntó alegremente: "Entonces, ustedes dos finalmente se reúnen?"

"Sí!" dijimos al unísono. Ella sonrió, se volvió a Riku y lo besó suavemente.

El viaje duró una hora y media, y todo el tiempo nos fuimos a dormir. Incluso levantó las manos sobre los oídos para bloquear el ruido, pero los niños estaban constantemente nos piden lo que nuestro estado civil era. Roxas se puso tan molesto, que le espetó a un chico que nunca había visto antes. Parecía herido, así que se apresuró a decir: "No te preocupes, él es cansado eso es todo."

El chico asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "¡Oh, bien, entonces voy a dejar que ustedes dos solos."

Miré a Roxas como el chico caminaba por el pasillo y le dijo: "Sé feliz que la gente es tan amigo de ustedes."

"Es duro". suspiró, frotándose las sienes. "Siempre hay gente que me pide ese tipo de preguntas, ya se trate de las personas Paparazi o normal. Me pone enfermo después de un tiempo."

Me fui a vivir entre las piernas ligeramente, así que estaba protagonizado por la derecha en su cara, y yo puse mis manos sobre su pecho. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo bajo mis dedos. Apoyé la cabeza y escuchó con atención. Se empezó a latir más rápido para un momento, y luego más lento. Sonreí levemente. Esto iba a ser divertido. Mover una de mis manos lentamente, me aseguré de que era poco visible. Entonces, me trasladó pulg Él jadeó un poco como me pasó la mano por encima de su pantalón área sensible. Me reí al sentir sus latidos suben repentinamente.

"Sora! Estamos en un autobús!" -susurró rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando.

"Ya lo sé!" Susurré infantilmente.

Pero, por el bien de lo que no se ve bajar del autobús con una erección, me detuve, pero antes que yo, me susurró al oído: "Eres mía cuando volvamos."

Se nos había llevado casi todo el día para caminar de regreso a la parte inferior de la montaña, otra hora y media en el autobús, y alrededor de una media hora de los maestros nos hacer preguntas sobre lo que hemos aprendido. Y después de todo esto, yo estaba muy impaciente. Después de los anuncios y cuestionamientos, que fueron puestos en libertad. No para ir a hacer lo que quisiéramos en nuestro día libre pasado. Roxas y yo corrimos hasta los dormitorios, estallando últimos grupos de personas y cualquier otra cosa. Hasta que llegué a mi habitación.

Al día siguiente me desperté a Roxas no mienten a mi lado. Yo estaba solo en una cama que había sido ocupada por dos cuando estuve por última vez despierto. Me incorporé rápidamente y se sintió tonta por exagerando en cuanto me vio sentado en mi silla de escritorio leyendo algo. Tomando una mirada más de cerca, vi que estaba leyendo mi periódico para Lengua y Literatura. Estaba sonriendo ligeramente cuando se volvió la página, y yo sabía que él recordaba todo lo que había sucedido ese día también.

"I Was acurate suficiente?" -Le pregunté, de pie y hacer mi camino hacia él.

Me besó suavemente y le dijo: "Si. Usted tiene todo. Pero ..."

"Pero, ¿qué?"

"Bueno, yo escribí acerca de la misma cosa. Voy a tener que cambiar de tema, de lo contrario, el profesor puede pensar que estoy coppying fuera de ti." sonrió, con los ojos brillantes.

Nos sonrió estúpidamente el uno al otro por unos segundos más antes de que Roxas se aclaró la garganta y preguntó: "Um ... Sora, ¿te importaría si me ayudó en algo?"

"Sí. Claro. Cualquier cosa."

"Ves," dijo, poniendo mi papel sobre el escritorio. "El guión que he mostrado, ya sabes, para el tema de Romeo y Julieta?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

"¡No puedo hacerlo!" dijo con tristeza.

"¿¡Qué! ¿Por qué no? ¡Eres un gran actor! Creí que ya pasó esto?" Yo dije, poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros.

Sacudió la cabeza y murmuró: "Yo simplemente no puedo ..."

"¿Qué quiere decir entonces?"

"Es ..." murmuró, mirándome con tristeza. "... Porque yo no creo que pueda hacerlo ..."

"Por supuesto que puedes! ¿De qué estás hablando?"

Se puso de pie lentamente y se acercó a la ventana que dice: "Yo sólo he hecho la acción. No creo que yo pudiera hacer algo tan personal. Ser capaz de tocar a la gente a un nivel emocional ... no lo creo tengo en mí ... "

"Yo creo que puedas."

"¿Qué?" -preguntó confusamente.

Me acerqué por detrás y le envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, poniendo mi cabeza contra su hombro. Me susurró: "Yo creo que puedas. Eres tan talentoso. Cada película que he visto, yo creía cada palabra que dijiste. Realmente pensé que había un agente 001 en alguna parte."

Se echó a reír y se volvió hacia mí, empujando un mechón de pelo de los ojos. Él me preguntó: "Entonces, ¿me ayuda con el guión?"

_Ah. Pensaba que todo el tiempo no lo era. El muy cabrón escurridizo._ pensé, viendo como la sonrisa en su rostro se puso más y más. _actor de Damn. Realmente creo que él._

"Sí ..." Yo le respondí, resbalando mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros. "... Yo te ayudaré. Incluso me iré a su try-out y estar allí para asegurarse de que usted elija."

"Gracias Sora!" gritó, la lucha contra mí en la cama.

"No tengo tiempo para esto ahora! Tenemos que ir a la escuela ficticia!" Grité riendo como un loco como él empezó a hacerle cosquillas y besos.

Por supuesto que él no escuchó. Bueno, en arrendamiento los dos estábamos tarde para las clases del primer período. Me eché por la puerta jadeando. El profesor me miró sorprendido y le preguntó: "Sora?, ¿Dónde has estado?"

"Oh, lo siento señor! Ya ves, mi perro estaba enfermo y tenía que cuidar de él!" Mentí. Debe haber sido una buena acción porque no pidió más preguntas.

Cuando regresé a mi asiento, Riku y Kairi me preguntó worredly: "¿Qué hay de malo con Goofy?" "Cualquier cosa que podamos hacer?"

"No es que los chicos de perros." Le dije sonriendo. Me miraron confundidos, y continuó: "Roxas".

Kairi y Riku se sonrojó limitó a sacudir la cabeza. El día parecía ir lentamente. Incluso en Artes del Lenguaje y Educación Física Roxas cuando estaba conmigo, que nos llevó una eternidad para que sea el almuerzo. Roxas, Kairi, Riku y yo entramos por la puerta, riendo y hablando animadamente sobre lo que había sucedido ese día. Fue entonces cuando toda la habitación subió en miles de destellos cegadores.

Mis brazos volaron para cubrir mi cara, y yo perdí el equilibrio. Afortunadamente, Roxas me atrapó, pero cuando lo hizo, las luces sólo se hizo más feroz.

"Roxas!" "¡Por aquí!" "Sonríe a la cámara de los niños!"

Cámaras! Eso es lo que todo esto era una luz cegadora. Me volví a Roxas y le preguntó sobre los gritos: "¿Cómo entraron?"

"Yo no sé!" volvió a llamar, tomando mi mano y me lleva a través de la multitud.

Nos bombardean con cientos de micrófonos, miles de cámaras, y cientos más paparazi. Yo estaba siendo empujado a uno y otro, y yo trataba de mantener Ahold en la mano de Roxas, pero se me escapó, justo cuando estábamos a punto de salir. Se tambaleó un poco, mirando a su alrededor para mí salvajemente. Llamé a él, y trató de llegar a más de cabeza para él, pero no pude. Estaba demasiado lejos. Llamé a él, pero me empujó lejos de él aún más.

Las manos se aferró a mi ropa, las voces resonaban en mis oídos y mis ojos se cegaron permaently. Yo me sujetaba los brazos por encima de mi cara y trató de empujar mi salida, pero no sirvió de nada. Sólo retrasado preguntas más duras y más se gritaron. Fue un lío confuso, que sentí que mis pies se tropezó en sí mismos, y me caí. Aterricé en el duro piso, azulejo frío con un ruido sordo, y me trató de levantarse, pero de nuevo, me empujaron justo.

En ese momento, los guardias de la escuela vino corriendo y dispersar a la multitud. Roxas y yo finalmente pudimos llegar a la otra, y me aferré a él con fuerza. No tenía idea de que había que estar muy fuerte para llegar a través de un grupo de camarógrafos!

"¿Estás bien?" -preguntó worredly.

Asentí con la cabeza y empezamos a hacer nuestro camino de regreso a los dormitorios donde sabíamos que iba a estar a salvo. Los gritos de "Roxas" poco a poco se desvaneció, y tranquilo por fin nos rodearon una vez más.

"Eso fue terrible!" gritó con enojo. "Lo que esos malditos paparazi no va a hacer por una historia!"

"No puedo creer lo que tienes que vivir con eso todos los días." Le dije con incredulidad, abriendo la puerta y entrar en forma rápida.

Sacudió la cabeza y dijo molesto: "De esa manera fue demasiado exagerado para algo como ellos! Todos son sólo un montón de bárbaros hambrientos!"

No me había dado cuenta antes, pero yo estaba temblando. Miré hacia mis manos y vio que le temblaban, al igual que mis piernas. Miré a Roxas worredly. Él vio lo que era tan angustiante, y corrió hacia mí. Él me arrastró a sus brazos y se sentó en la cama. Murmuré, "No tenía ni idea de que fuera así".

"Por lo general no es así. Simplemente todavía no se me ve a mí alrededor y debe haber pensado que estaba tramando algo."dijo, pasándose las manos por mi espalda y me mecía suavemente.

Todavía era discordante. El resto del día se sentía como si fuera un juego constante de "encontrar al fotógrafo escondido en algún lugar cerca y correr tan rápido como sea posible". Había incluso una en la parte trasera de la sala de clase que se había metido dentro de uno de los cubbards utilitly. Y al final del día, Roxas y tuve que perder dos de ellos en el bosque fuera de la escuela. Cuando regresamos a mi habitación, los dos estábamos agotados.

"Espero que la seguridad mejore." Roxas suspiró.

Asentí con la cabeza vigorosamente, moviéndose hacia el escritorio y recoger un paquete. Lo tiré al otro lado de la habitación, y él la atrapó con facilidad. Se incorporó y le preguntó: "¿De verdad quieres practicar ahora?"

Yo le había echado el guión. Asiente con la cabeza otra vez, me senté en mi silla frente a él, con mi propia copia de su "Romeo y Romeo en la mano. Practicamos hasta la medianoche, y sólo entonces nos caer sobre la cama, con los brazos alrededor de mí protectoramente. Debió de pensar que Mercutio o alguien más de la obra que iba a llevar a su Romeo lejos de él. (N / A: O eso, o son asesinados por las cámaras.)

A la mañana siguiente, por suerte, era el fin de semana, y Roxas y yo decidimos que íbamos a ir a una cita en la ciudad para una escapada y relajarse. Pero, por supuesto, tuvimos que ir disfrazado. Fue muy emocionante. Me sentí como si estuviera realmente (más o menos) en una de las películas de Roxas espía 001! Llevaba un gorro sobre mi pelo, y un par de gafas de lectura de mi madre antiguos con los lentes salido. Roxas, llevaba una gorra calada sobre su cara para que nadie nos pudiera reconocer.

Nos pusimos en marcha por el camino largo y sinuoso hacia la puerta abierta. Al pasar por los guardias fue fácil, ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta (o atención) en absoluto. Era difícil cuando llegamos a la ciudad, aunque. Los dos estábamos muy tenso y listo para cualquier cosa que suceda. Eso fue después de un tiempo, sin embargo. Tan pronto como nos emmersed en el esplendor y la diversión despreocupada de la ciudad, nuestras sospechas parecieron evaporarse casi.

Los niños corrían por delante de nosotros con sus padres a cuestas, las parejas de la mano y debajo smooched crimpson, oro, naranja y hojas de color. Esa parte me hizo sentir un poco solo porque Roxas estaba caminando tan lejos de mí. Y, sólo para hacer la sensación más fuerte, una brisa fridgid estaba recogiendo, marcando officaially la temporada de otoño. Sonreí cuando vi las decoraciones de Halloween que cuelgan de muchas ventanas y toldos de las tiendas. Me estremecí un poco como el viento se levantó y bajó la temperatura. Fue entonces cuando me sentí un brazo caliente envolverse alrededor de mí.

Mirando hacia arriba, vi los ojos brillantes de Roxas mirando hacia mí, sonriendo. Lo abracé, y caminamos juntos por la carretera de maneras poco más. Admirar las vistas, y oler los pasteles de calabaza desde el otro lado de la calle en la panadería. Fue entonces cuando lo vi. Corrí lejos del cálido abrazo de Roxas a mí mismo de yeso contra una ventana nariz apretada contra el vidrio mientras lo miraba con asombro lo expuesto.

Roxas se acercó a mi lado y me susurró asombrado: "Es hermoso".

En la pantalla había una pintura. Era, después de todo, el concesionario de arte. Alrededor de la imagen, el propietario había presentado ammounts abundante variedad de flores falsas, y, en el lienzo era una pintura de dos niños. Estaban sentados juntos en un tobogán, tomados de la mano mientras contemplaba a través de colinas verdes en una puesta de sol espectacular que cubrió el cielo de color. Fue hermoso.

"Hey ... Sora nombre de este chico es su nombre escrito al revés". Roxas dijo de pronto, mirando hacia abajo a la firma en el lienzo.

Sonreí hacia él, con la esperanza de que obtendría la pista. Se quedó sin aliento, "Aros es que no es él?"

"Sí!" Sonreí, alejándose y poniendo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza mientras me alejaba.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estabas tan emocionado de verlo ahí?" -preguntó confusamente.

"Yo no creo que el dueño se lo puso. Verás, yo iba en contra de este otro tipo. Tenía una pintura del océano, y pensé que me iba a golpear, pero me ganó en su lugar, por lo Ha. ¡Toma ese viejo! " Grité, golpeando el aire y saltando. Roxas se rió de mí.

Yo continué mi perorata feliz hasta que dobló la esquina en la calle que viene. Fue entonces cuando sentí una mano agarro mi brazo, y Roxas preguntó: "Oye, Sora? ¿Podemos parar allí por un segundo?"

Volviendo a ver lo que estaba señalando, vi la oficina de correos. Paso a paso a través de la puerta, inmediatamente sintió una ráfaga de calor calienta mi cuerpo congelado mitad. Y, de pie en el mostrador era la misma sonrisa anciano marchito como había sido el verano. Roxas limitada hasta el mostrador y estrechó la mano del hombre diciendo: "Es muy bueno verte Hughbert! ¿Cómo has estado?"

El anciano sonrió, y con esa voz profunda rala que no conviene a una persona tan pequeña dijo: "Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso. Y, ah! Este debe ser el joven amo 'verdadero amor'. ¿Tengo razón?"

Me guiñó el ojo de encima del hombro de Roxas, y de repente me acordé de que era él. Él había sido el viejo que conducía Roxas en el patio! Sabía que lo había visto antes! Me acerqué al lado de Roxas y sonrió con timidez.

"Así que lo encontró, eh, muchacho?" -preguntó el viejo guiño a mí otra vez, y riendo weezily.

Sentí mi cara arder mientras recordaba lo que había llamado al otro lado del patio a Roxas como se metió en su coche:

_"Te amo demasiado! Te encontraré algún día!"_

Oh! ¿Cómo vergonzoso! Hablamos con el viejo por un tiempo, es decir, hasta que el viento comenzó a aullar realmente fuera de la ventana. Algunas partes de los edificios desvencijados en realidad salió volando. El viejo corrió alrededor de la barra y comenzó espantando nos despidió, diciendo: "Vete ahora Entérate de ir! Usted no será capaz de volver a la escuela demasiado fácil en esta tormenta! ¡Rápido!"

Nos despedimos y le ordenó que se abrió la puerta. Fuera del tiempo había dado un giro para lo peor. El viento pasó junto a nosotros a gran velocidad, la lluvia comenzó a picar la cara también, y los truenos y relámpagos palmada en la cabeza. Roxas se ahold de mi mano y comenzó a correr, me acerca por detrás. Hemos luchado contra nuestro camino de regreso a las puertas de hierro forjado grandes de la escuela, y corrió hasta la puerta principal ahora completamente empapados. Nos reímos, ya que nos empezó a caminar de vuelta a nuestras habitaciones. No fue hasta las 3 de la tarde, y parecía como si fuera de noche.

"Vamos, mejor que vaya a secarse." Roxas dijo, quitándose la gorra que había protegido a su cabello de la humedad y el frí é mi beannie y gafas para revelar pelo sombrero importante. Roxas resopló mientras trataba de contener la risa. Al parecer, se veía bastante mal. Me enfurecí, pero aún así siguió, riéndose de vez en cuando. Cuando llegué a mi habitación todavía estaba riéndose, así que, en lugar de dejarlo, me cerró la puerta justo en su cara.

Llamó a través de la madera, "Hey! Sora! Sólo estaba bromeando, vamos!"

"No." Grité tercamente.

"Bien, bien, yo estaré en aquel entonces. Me voy a cambiar antes de coger un resfriado."

"Al igual que me importa!" Llamé a broma. Le oí reírse entre dientes mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Volviendo a mi armario, lo abrió, sacó un par de pantalones de chándal y una camiseta, y me quité la ropa chorreando. Goofy bostezó mientras se estiró aún más en mi cama. Me acerqué a él, y así como empecé a rascar detrás de las orejas, hubo un destello cegador de mi ventana, seguido inmediatamente por el auge de los truenos. Lloré un poco, cayendo al suelo mientras la luz de la habitación parpadeaba fuera, y la oscuridad me traga. Oí gritos desconchaba de las otras habitaciones alrededor de mí.

De pie temblando, me mudé a mi puerta, buscando a tientas un poco con el pomo de la puerta. Al abrirlo, me asomé. Parte de mi visión había sido restaurado, y vi a otros niños asomando sus cabezas fuera de las salas oscuras. Algunos estaban diciendo en voz alta, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Otros estaban volviendo loco a causa de la tormenta con la oscuridad, pero una voz que oí sobre todo el del otro.

"Sora! Sora ¿dónde estás?"

"Roxas?" Llamé a cabo tentativamente.

Dos brazos salió de la oscuridad y me llevó a la persona a la que se adjunta. Di un grito ahogado cuando me di cuenta que me había encontrado Roxas. Él me sostuvo cerca de él, y murmuró en mi pelo, "Estaba muy preocupado por ti ..."

"No te preocupes ... i-es sólo ... el d-oscuro ..." Traté de decir con calma.

Roxas me miró y estudió mi rostro. Él preguntó: "¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido".

"¿Yo?" Le pregunté con incredulidad, mi voz se quebró un poco. "Oh, estoy bien! ¡Muy bien!"

"No. .. no ..." me dijo el estudio adicional.

"Sí, lo soy!" Le grité un poco, mi voz chirriante, una vez más.

Me miró para otro momment y finalmente me susurró: "Voy a estar bien, ¿podrías ... abrázame, por ahora, por favor?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y me atrajo hacia él una vez más. Todo un grupo de chicos nos esperó en el pasillo. Ya sea demasiado marcada para estar a solas en su habitación, o realmente deseando saber lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Finalmente, vino una luz al final del pasillo que se balanceaba hacia nosotros. Detrás de él estaba cerca de tres profesores. Uno levantó un megáfono y pidió a través de él, "los niños bien! Todos los estudiantes deben reportarse en la cafetería desde el generador de copia de seguridad no está funcionando. Asegúrese de llevar las mantas y almohadas que se necesitan para pasar la noche por ahí!"

A todos nos mueve silenciosamente en nuestras habitaciones, recogimos nuestras colchas y mantas y almohadas, y siguió a los tres hombres a la cafetería. Era extraño allí. Los accesorios de pared sombras deformes contra el suelo, y las ventanas y las puertas crujían a nuestro alrededor. Fue bastante intimidante. Traté de actuar fuerte, pero a decir verdad, no me gusta la oscuridad. Todo lo que he oído historias de miedo sobre, he tenido miedo.

"Por aquí Freshman!" el maestro llamó al grupo.

Kairi, Riku, Yuri, Hayner, Roxas y yo nos arrastró lentamente hacia la voz del hombre, y nos hizo como "en casa" como era posible. Lo cual no era muy. Los suelos de azulejo eran fríos y duros, y nuestros consoladores miserables y mantas gustaban mucho relleno. Roxas y yo compartimos mantas. Hemos extendido las sábanas y mantas que habíamos traído, y utilizó las dos consoladores como las mantas principales. Me resbalé en las sábanas y lo establecido stifly. Pero, tan pronto como Roxas se deslizó junto a mí, y me llevó en sus brazos, sentí que mis ojos caídos y mi consience me iba.

Tuve un sueño en el que estaba vagando por la calle cerca de mi casa. Todo se veía borroso, todo lo que fue, salvo a mi destino. En la misma calle, a una cuadra más o menos, fue la escuela primaria que había ido a cuando me sentía sola. Caminar hasta la puerta, fácilmente saltó por encima de él, y en el patio de recreo. No había cambiado ni un poco. Me paseaba casualmente a los columpios que estuve siempre encendido, y se sentó. Balanceo suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, me interpretó a cabo a través de las colinas al atardecer. Se parecía a mi pintura. Mirando más de cerca, vi que esta escena era muy acurate. Dos niños pequeños se sentó en la parte superior de la diapositiva, viendo el sol hundirse en el horizonte también.

Me puse de pie y se acercó al lado de los chicos. Reparto, vi como su boca se movió mientras charlaban entre sí aimiably. La cosa era, que no podía oírlos. Yo no tenía por qué sin embargo. Yo ya sabía lo que estaba pasando. Justo a tiempo, el marrón chocolate poco chico de cabello empezó a llorar como el ángel de cabello rubio sonrió y trató de consolarlo. Esto continuó durante un momento antes de que el rubio rodeó con sus brazos alrededor del otro niño. Se quedaron así durante un buen tiempo, el cabello castaño calmando poco a poco. Cuando estaba completamente dócil, se separaron, y miró a los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi. La pequeña rubia con la boca las palabras, "Te amo ..."

Rápidamente se inclinó, besó el otro niño, y salió corriendo. Sin embargo, la historia no fue igual cómo lo sabía. El otro chico saltó de la diapositiva, y corrió tras su amor. Sound volvió a mí y yo podía oír los gritos desesperados del chico de pelo castaño, "¡Espera! ¡Vuelve! ¡Por favor! ¡Espera!"

El otro muchacho siguió corriendo. Sentí una punzada en mi pecho mientras las veía llegar cada vez más lejos. Corrí tras estaba justo detrás del pequeño chico de pelo castaño, cuando él desapareció. Me quedé de piedra por sólo un momento, porque, cuando levanté la vista, vi que el pequeño chico de pelo rubio había desaparecido. En lugar Roxas huyó de mí. Me tendió la mano y dijo: "No te vayas, por favor!"

Pero, él no hizo caso. Me aceleró, sintiendo las lágrimas vienen a mis ojos, y mi velocidad de respiración arriba. Después de unos segundos más de perseguirlo, me puse al corriente. Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era extender la mano y ...

Mi mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca. Sonreí al sentir su warmpth en contra de mi propia piel. Entonces, él se había ido. En un estallido de burbujas. Llegué a un alto repentino, y observó cómo las burbujas de estallar y flotaban a mi alrededor. Nuevas lágrimas coarsed por mis mejillas, y pronto, yo estaba solo. Él se había ido. Y. .. se quedó sola ... _otra vez_ ...

El sol había desaparecido ahora, y yo me quedé en la oscuridad. Mis rodillas bucled, y caí al suelo en un montón. No podría hacer esto de nuevo. Yo no podría vivir sin saber dónde estaba un día más. Me iba a morir.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando salí de mi sueño. Me tendió una mano a mi pecho y sentí que mi corazón estaba. Le dolía. Suspirando, me di la vuelta para mirar a Roxas situadas junto a mí, y como me di la vuelta, mi corazón dio un hueco. Él no estaba allí. Yo estaba a punto de saltar y empezar buscando frenéticamente para él, pero entonces oí el ruido viniendo de fuera en el pasillo. Comenzó a acercarse más y más a la cafetería, las voces cada vez más distinto cada segundo.

Cerré los ojos justo a tiempo. Las puertas se abrieron, y el sonido de unos pasos se acercaban más y más a donde yo escuchaba con atención mientras el sonido de un hombre muy correcto, dijo con disgusto: "Entonces, Roxas ... éste es él?"

"Sí, señor". Roxas dijo alegremente.

Me las arreglé para abrir los ojos un poco, capaz de escudriñar hasta las cuatro o cinco hombres que estaban en la base de mi dormitorio. Uno de ellos, fue Roxas. Otra, era un hombre que había peinado hacia atrás el pelo rubio que era de un tono ligeramente más oscuro que el de Roxas. Me imaginé que esa debe ser su padre. El hombre abrió la boca y dijo con tristeza: "Usted sabe que esto no es bueno para la prensa".

"Pero padre, yo-" Roxas comenzó, pero el hombre lo interrumpió, alzando la voz peligrosamente, "Nada de peros! Usted no puede estar con él!"

Se convirtió en mortal silencio para que yo sentía el peso de la presiona hacia abajo sobre mí. El hombre levantó una mano, y lo puso pesadamente en el hombro de su hijo, diciendo: "Lo siento, pero esto no va a ser bueno para su carrera en absoluto. Usted tiene que estar con alguien como esa chica quien actuó al lado de usted en su última película. "

"Pero, Padre, yo te lo dije, soy ga-" Roxas comenzó de nuevo.

"¡Silencio!" su padre retumbó. "Usted debe hacer lo que le dicen, y que es eso!"

Más silencio y, a continuación, Roxas susurró: "Está bien ..."

Mi aliento en mi garganta tan pronto como salió de sus labios. Su padre se echó a reír y dijo locamente: "Bien. Ahora bien, venga. Te vamos a salir de esta desgracia de una escuela".

"Sí, señor". Roxas dijo con voz muerta.

El grupo comenzó a moverse de donde estaba tirado en el suelo en la cafetería. Pero, yo no podía moverme. Mi cuerpo no respondía. Parecía haber llegado detatched de mi cerebro después oí decir que Roxas. Me estaba yendo? Todos los solos? No. .. no, no podía. No después de todo lo que has pasado. No puede ser cierto.

Entonces, mi cuerpo tiene una vida de su propio. Me puse de pie y comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta había desaparecido en Roxas. Empujar abrirlos, me encontré en el pasillo, siguiendo el sonido de las voces bajas, gruñendo en la distancia. Tuve que llegar a él. Si pudiera hablar con él, entonces él me decía que todo iba a estar bien, y que no estaba realmente va a dejar para siempre. Me aceleró ligeramente, pasando a un trote. Él no le haría eso a mí. De ninguna manera. Ahora estaba corriendo por el pasillo, y mientras me doblaron una esquina, los vi.

Sus secuaces se mantiene abierto las puertas de la tormenta exterior. Roxas y su padre estaban caminando a través de su padre hablando sobre algo. Me gritó: "Roxaaaaasssss!"

Se detuvo en seco y se volvió completamente inmóvil. Su padre se volvió hacia mí con indignación y vio quién era yo. Le susurró algo a Roxas, y él asintió. Dar vueltas, vi que parecía completamente diferente. Él no era el mismo Roxas que había estado con más de este último mes. Él glarred hacia mí y preguntó maliciosamente: "¿Qué quieres?"

"Roxas ... I. .." Empecé con suavidad, llegando a mi mano, tocándolo suavemente.

Retrocedió un poco y se repitió con severidad: "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Me quedé helada. Murmuré por medio labios muertos, "¿Qué te pasa ...?"

"Nada. Estoy mejor ahora que sé lo que el éxito que voy a tener una vez que deshacerse de ti." él me escupió.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y comenzó a moverse en dirección a la lluvia manchado coche negro que estaba sentado esperando. Corrí hacia delante y apretó mi mano alrededor de su muñeca. Se detuvo.

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos mientras le gritaba: "Roxas! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡Soy yo! Sora, tú ... me encanta ... no ...?"

Sacudió un poco como él dijo, "... _**No**_ ... "

Su brazo fue arrancado de mis manos mientras miraba a su espalda huidiza, estupefacto.

_No puede ser._

Se abrió la puerta para dejarlo en el coche, y mientras miraba, se dio la vuelta, me dio una última mirada, y se metió dentro.

_No está bien._

El motor rugió mientras el coche elegante aceleró por el camino a la puerta de negro en la parte inferior. Se apresuró a cabo, por el camino a un destino desconocido.

_No es cierto._

Mis rodillas cedieron, y cayó al suelo. Lluvia caía sobre mí mientras yacía con la cabeza apoyada en el cemento húmedo y frío de la escalera.

_**No estaba viniendo de nuevo ...**_


	12. Chapter 12

Sora POV:

Después de unos minutos de la puesta bajo la lluvia, me levanté, y tropezó de nuevo en la escuela. Pero, yo no regresé a la cafetería. No podría estar más cerca de nadie en estos momentos. En cambio, me encontré de nuevo a los dormitorios; moviéndose por los pasillos hasta que llegué a mi habitación. Allí, abrió la puerta y entró, cerrándola suavemente, y luego bloquearla, me caí al suelo. Finalmente a través de pasar por la tristeza. Me acosté en el suelo para el resto de la noche y hasta bien entrado el día, también herido y confundido en cuanto a por qué Roxas le haría esto a mí. Pensé: ¿Cómo podría? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se me acaba de echar a un lado como si nunca hubiera importado? Pero ... cuando me aferró a él, era como si estuviera temblando. Si hubiera estado loco, o había estado luchando con la mentira a mí ...? Si hubiera estado actuando? Es por eso que yo creía que era tanto? Eso debe ser! No me odio a todos! Él sólo estaba actuando para protegerme! Su padre debe haber dicho algo como que me había lastimado si Roxas no hizo lo que dijo.

(N / A: Quiero hacerles saber, el derecho de Sora en el botón.)

Me senté, mi esperanza restaurada. Me acerqué a la ventana y miró a través de los jardines. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado tendido en el suelo. La tormenta se había aclarado un poco, y vi que el reloj marcaba las 3 de la tarde. Fue entonces cuando oí que llamaban a mi puerta, y dos voces timmid me pregunta, "Sora? Escuchamos Roxas izquierda ... ¿Estás bien?"

Yo no les respondió. Mirando alrededor de mi habitación, me empezó a formar un plan. Los golpes en mi puerta estaba volviendo desesperada ahora, pero todavía no les hizo caso. Agarré el beenie y gafas que yo había usado ese día Roxas y yo habíamos ido a la ciudad en nuestra fecha de espía. Era difícil de creer que eso sólo ocurrió un día atrás, parecía que había sido siempre. Luego, con cuidado salió de mi ventana a la ahora desnudo rama de cerezo flor, y comenzó a bajar. Volví a pensar en el momento en que la escuela acababa de empezar, y Roxas y yo habíamos tenido que caminar a través de los árboles. Yo había estado tan nervioso. Es una especie de tonto cuando pienso en él, lo ciego que estaba hacia verdaderos sentimientos de Roxas para mí.

Corriendo por el césped, me aseguré de estar escondido detrás de los árboles por lo que ninguno de los guardias me , cuando llegué a la puerta de negro en la parte inferior de la colina, vi que la seguridad se había casi duplicado desde los paparazzi. Mirando alrededor, buscando algo que me ayude, yo vi a mis pies, una roca. Lo recogió, me apuntó con cuidado y tiró. Se estrelló contra las ramas de un arbusto en el otro lado de la calle. El crujido hizo que parece como si alguien estuviera escondido allí.

Uno de los hombres preguntó: "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Los hombres Damn cámara!" otro gritó, avanzando hacia los arbustos. Los otros le siguieron, lo que me dejó con un tiro claro hacia el exterior. Corrí allá de la puerta, y comenzó a hacer mi camino a la concesionaria arte.

Sprinting por las calles vacías, terminé mi camino cada vez más cerca a mi destino. No había nadie fuera ahora. Los olores, objetos y sonidos que había estado allí sólo un día antes, ha desaparecido. Las calles solitarias parecía inquietante. Como si algo malo se escondía detrás de todo lo bueno. Completan otra esquina, vi la puerta a la concesionaria. Corrí más rápido ahora.

Una vez me eché a través de la puerta de la tienda, el hombre detrás del mostrador poco saltó a mi aparición repentina. Miró a su alrededor salvajemente a que había llegado estrellarse en su pequeña tienda.

Dije sin aliento, "Lo siento, pero necesito mi pintura, que es una emergencia!"

"A-bien ..." el hombrecillo dijo, arrastrando los pies hacia la vitrina y abrirlo.

Salté y le arrebató el lienzo fuera. Sprinting por la puerta, llamé por encima del hombro, "¡Gracias!"

Un lugar para parar en el pasado.

Correr alrededor de la esquina con mi pintura aún bajo el brazo, me dirigí al lugar donde sabía que podía obtener algunas respuestas. La oficina postal. Saltando sobre el umbral de la sala de espera, me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal. El viejito que me había encariñado, había desaparecido. Di un grito ahogado cuando vi a una mujer joven, en cambio, sonriendo hacia mí con esa sonrisa falsa que la mayoría de estas personas tenían falsos ahora en día. Me quedé avergonzada cuando vi un nuevo logotipo pegado en el mostrador de servicio que decía: Fujioka Shipping.

Padre Roxas compañía.

Apuesto a través de las calles, me dirigí a mi larga búsqueda de destino. Era como un laberinto, callejones que van de un lado a, los caminos terminan como callejones sin salida, pero cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Roxas, se sentía como que iba a estallar de alivio. Me acerqué a la puerta antigua de madera gigante frente mirando, acarició mi ropa sucia un poco, me aclaré la garganta y llamó al timbre. Inmediatamente, se abrió para revelar un hombre muy pegado encima de parecer. Pidió pompusly, "Hola señor. ¿Por qué, si puedo preguntar, ¿estás llamando?"

"Um ... yo quería ver a Roxas. Soy un amigo ...". Me dijo, mirando por encima del hombro del hombre en la sala de entrada de oro y mármol.

"Por favor, espera un señor momment". el hombre dijo, cerrando la puerta con un chasquido.

Esperé con impaciencia durante unos minutos antes de que nadie salió, pero no era lo que yo esperaba que fuera. Sr. Fujioka abrió la puerta y preguntó en voz gruñendo, "¿Qué quieres, chico?"

Yo protagonizó hacia él valientemente y le dijo: "He venido a ver Roxas".

"Querido muchacho! Alguien como mi hijo no volvería a ver escoria como tú en un millón de años. ¡Buenos días!" -gruñó, a punto de cerrar la puerta.

"¡Espera!" Llamé, empujando mi pintura y una nota que había preparado a sus brazos. "Le doy a él por mí en arrendamiento".

Resopló, y finalmente cerró la puerta. Me di la vuelta, sonriendo, y empezó a hacer el camino de regreso a la escuela. Misión (con suerte) logrado. Mirando hacia el valle desde donde la casa de Roxas posado, vi todas las calles serpenteantes que había luchado a través. Incluso vi la forma en la escuela en la distancia. Todo se veía tan triste, el cielo gris cubrió una sombra sobre todo.

El viento empezó a recoger en ese momento. Y, mirando hacia arriba, vi que la tormenta había regresado. Nubes oscuras se había movido la cabeza, haciendo que el paisaje gris parezca aún más sombrío y tempestuoso, y la lluvia se arremolinaba a mi alrededor mientras caminaba contra el viento feroz.

Me tomó un poco más en llegar a través de la ciudad, entonces lo que era antes. Finalmente, sin embargo, tuve la oportunidad de avistar la escuela. Estaba empapado por ahora, y la idea de volver a meterse en mi cama caliente era bastante , al pasar por un callejón, un brazo salió disparado de las sombras, y me arrastró hacia la oscuridad. Grité y traté de luchar contra cualquiera que me había secuestrado, pero no sirvió de nada. Descubrí muy pronto que había más de uno de ellos. Dos me sujetó por los brazos, y yo no sé cómo otros muchos puñetazos o patadas.

Se rieron y maldijo a mí mientras yo lloraba de dolor. Gritaban: "Tú vas a tener que gritar más fuerte que eso! Yo no creo que nadie pueda oírte!"

Por último, dos ojos amoratados, una nariz ensangrentada, un dedo roto, y sólo Dios sabe qué más tarde, se me cayó al suelo. Tosí un poco como aterricé bruscamente, la sangre caliente brotaba de detrás de mis labios.

Fue entonces cuando lo oí.

La profunda voz diciendo: "Sora ... nos encontremos de nuevo ..."

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras miró hacia dos penetrantes ojos verdes. Me susurró horrorizada, "Axel ..."

"¡Sí! Me!" dijo extendiendo los brazos en un simulacro de manera real. Sus compinches todo rió mientras sacaba más y más mi cuerpo roto, arrugado en el suelo. Él dijo a sus secuaces: "Gracias muchachos. Puedo tomarlo de aquí."

Todos se despidieron entre dientes, y se disipó en la oscuridad, y me dejó a solas con Axel. De repente, su pie salió disparado, y me pilló en el estómago. Gemí mientras más sangre se acercó.

Él se rió y dijo locamente, "Lo siento, pero, es que se ven órdenes. Realmente, usted puede agradecer a papá de su amigo para esta pequeña _sorpresa_ ! "

Hizo hincapié en la última palabra cuando me echaron de nuevo. Rodé sobre mi espalda, y escuchó mientras él continuó: "Yo no hubiera sabido que ibas a vagar sola por aquí si el señor Fujioka no me había dado una llamadita. Así, no sólo estoy haciendo el trabajo sucio, yo 'm satisfacer mis propias necesidades también. Tomaste Roxas de mí. Así que ahora, podrás_pagar_ ".

Tomó ahold de mi pelo, me arrastró a la pared del callejón, y me tiró contra él. El lado de mi cabeza chocó contra la piedra, haciendo que mi visión para oscurecer por un momento. Él sólo se rió y se sentó en una caja frente a mí. Sacó un paquete de cigaretts, y lo encendió. Aspiró el humo tóxico con mucho gusto, saboreando su sabor antes de exhalar por la nariz. Le tendió el paquete en mi dirección, como si estuviera tratando de ofrecer uno. Me fulminó con la mirada mientras él se echó a reír de nuevo. Una vez hubo terminado, él flickd el palo medio fumar de distancia, y se arrodilló junto a mí una vez más.

"Escucha, me gustas tu. Me recuerdas a Roxas. Así que, voy a hacer un trato. Si me prometes que nunca ven Roxas de nuevo, me iré ahora mismo. Si usted todavía va a ser un culo obstinado , entonces voy a golpear a usted sensless. Entonces, ¿cómo se trata? " -preguntó, corriendo el dorso de la mano por la mejilla sangrienta ternura.

"Vete al infierno!" Me escupió sangre pecas en la cara.

Se levantó, enjugándose las salpicaduras. Evidente hacia mí-gruñó, "gran error".

Su puño voló y se estrelló contra un lado de mi cara, haciéndome caer a mi lado. Después, vino un tiro en el pecho / estómago, y luego otra patada al brazo. Oí dos broches de presión, y sintió dos explosiones de dolor disparar a pulso en mi cabeza. Y continuó así, hasta que decidió que quería otro humo. Yo estaba en el suelo, jadeando, tratando de respirar a través de las costillas rotas.

Él suspiró y me dijo: "Eres muy hermosa ya sabes."

Yo glarred hacia él, y él continuó estudiando me cariño, "Roxas tiene buen gusto. Él siempre lo hacía."

Tenía muchas ganas de rodar los ojos, pero le tomó demasiada energía. En lugar de eso protagonizó hacia él mientras avanzaba hacia mí. En lugar de golpearme otra vez, él me cogió en sus brazos. Traté de luchar contra él, pero yo apenas podía moverse.

Él fue más profundo en el callejón, tomar turnos diferentes aquí y allá. Finalmente, llegamos al lado de un enorme camión negro. La placa decía: AXEL. Mis ojos se abrieron mientras se ponía abrir las puertas del coche para revelar un montón de mantas esparcidos por todas partes, creando un lugar cómodo para uno para tumbarte. Se metió dentro, conmigo aún en sus brazos, y él amablemente me puso abajo.

No me gusta esto. Siguió mirándome con esa expresión extraña, y su actitud había cambiado por completo.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Axel, estaba pensando en ... violarme. Al igual que Roxas. Desesperadamente, intenté levantarme y salir corriendo, pero mis heridas me tenían todavía. No llegó muy lejos. Las puertas se cerraron, y Axel se volvió hacia mí. Él murmuró con voz ronca: "Ahora ... tú eres mío".

"¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí!" Grité, tratando de darle una patada a pie.

Él sólo luchó por ellos, y avanzó. Ejecución de las manos por los costados de mi cara. Él se apoyó ontop de mí, y se movió adentro para el beso. Me aparté de él, pero se las arregló para atrapar mis labios en su propia fuerza. Sus dientes delanteros me cortó el labio, y sangre fresca agruparon en mi boca. Él comenzó a moverse sobre mí, lamiendo y chupando cada pocos centímetros. Era repugnante. Este matón me trata como a un juguete humano que podía jugar.

Todo lo que podía pensar era en Roxas. Y, mientras me despojaron de mi ropa, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Yo estaba completamente expuesto, y sin poder detenerlo. Mi cuerpo, que sólo deja una persona alguna vez viera así, estaba siendo violada. Se quitó sus pantalones y vi su polla palpitante y señaló directamente a mi entrada. Él sonrió hacia mí y gruñó sedutively, "¿Listo? ... Aquí vengo ..."

Más lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos mientras el dolor viene de mi agujero del culo. Arrancó en mí con lujuria animal, ni siquiera molestarse en dejar que la sangre brotaba de mi apertura corrió a gotear sobre el suelo. Yo gemía y lloraba todo el tiempo, sin dejar a. Gemido escapar cuando él agarró mi polla y comenzó propio placer me Cuando él tenía dentro de mí cum, sacó y comenzó a trabajar en mi polla con su boca. Me llevó una mano a la boca y esperó a que él me llevó al orgasmo. Cum salió disparado de mi miembro en la boca de Axel, y él se lo comieron, incluso haciéndome saborear un poco de ella en sus dedos.

Siguió a la violación y me golpearon. Nunca parar. Ni siquiera podía sentir mi cuerpo después de un tiempo, todo lo que podía sentir, estaba entumecido.

Cuando hubo finnished conmigo, se puso los pantalones y me dio un beso feroz moretones. Entonces dijo evily: "Gracias por la mierda."

Las lágrimas continuaron fluyendo por los lados de mi cara mientras ponía mi ropa de nuevo, e incluso cuando subió al asiento del conductor y se dirigieron en dirección a la dirección de la escuela. Al poco tiempo, me encontré siendo arrastrada por la fuerza de salir de la parte trasera del coche y en la acera, me di cuenta de que me he caído en el cemento que estaba un poco lejos de la puerta. Él rió, me sopló un beso, y luego volvió a su coche y salió corriendo.

La lluvia seguía lloviendo mientras estaba allí. Fue tan sombrío y triste mirando hacia afuera. La lluvia que vierte abajo para lavar la cara de todas las lágrimas que había derramado. Pero, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, me sonrió, pensando: _Él nunca tiene lo mejor de mí .._ .

Mover el brazo hacia abajo para mi bolsillo, sacó un teléfono celular. Por suerte, Axel no lo había notado. Yo lo abrió y marcó un número poco a poco. Dolorosamente, lo planteé a mi oído, y al pulsar el botón de llamada, esperé mientras sonaba.

"¿Hola?" un niño le preguntó desde el otro extremo. Parecía frenético, como si uno de sus mejores amigos habían desaparecido simplemente.

"Riku ...?" Me preguntó en voz baja, el dolor y el sufrimiento en mi voz claramente audible.

"Sora?! Sora es usted?" -le preguntó en voz alta.

Podía escuchar en el fondo el sonido de Kairi llamando squeakily, "Sora?! ¿Es él?, ¿Dónde está?"

Me reí débilmente, "Si ... hey, ¿puedes venir a recogerme? Estoy fuera de la escuela por la puerta."

"¿Qué? ¡Oh, por supuesto! Yo voy a estar ahi! ¡No se mueva!" -gritó.

Me reí de nuevo, y dijo: "Yo no podría aunque quisiera." pero, él no me oyó. Él ya había colgado el teléfono.

Pasé mina cerró y esperó, mis ojos se cerraron el paso del tiempo. Entonces, oí unos pies que corrían, y el agudo grito de una niña: "¡Oh mi Dios! Sora!"

Una luz se brilló en los ojos mientras los pasos se detuvieron, y me las arreglé para abrir los ojos un poquito. Había dos personas que se inclinan sobre mí. Uno era Riku, y el otro Kairi,. Me sonrió y les susurró débilmente: "Hey, chicos ..."

"Sora lo que te pasó?" Kairi le preguntó, con lágrimas en cascada desde las comisuras de sus ojos.

Me quedé en silencio por un momento, y Riku worredly preguntó, "Sora?! ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?"

"I. .. fue a Roxas '..." Empecé.

Riku se veía enojado, como si pensara que Roxas hizo esto, pero continuó: "Yo sabía que él realmente no me odian, así que fui a decirle a él que me lo esperara. Mientras que tomaría. .. Quiero decir, yo ya había hecho que la mayor parte de mi vida ... así que ¿por qué no un poco más? Le escribí una nota que decía eso, y me tomé mi pintura hasta él. Pero su padre estaba allí en su lugar, y él debe haber leído la nota, porque cuando yo estaba casi en la escuela, me arrastró a un callejón y golpeado ... "

"¿Quién lo hizo?" Riku le preguntó con furia.

"Axel ..." Murmuré, lágrimas en mis ojos. "Él ... y él ... él ..."

Yo no me atrevía a decirlo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y sintió que las lágrimas exprimir al ser arrastradas por la lluvia. Kairi le puso una mano en el lado de mi cara hinchada, y preguntó en voz baja: "Él hizo lo que, Sora?"

"Él golpeó ... ... me ..." Me atraganté fuera dolorosamente.

Ambos se quedó sin aliento, y Riku gritó: "¡Bastardo!"

No podía quedarme despierto por más tiempo. Así como vi el meneo de otras linternas comming más cerca, me empecé a sentir desmayo y avanzando. Murmuré soñolienta, "... Roxas ..."

Entonces, me desmayé, como las voces de la directora y maestros, todos los guardias y se precipitó a mis oídos.

_Incluso si es para siempre ..._

_Voy a esperar ..._


	13. Chapter 13

Sora POV:

_Rain ..._

_La lluvia que cae ..._

_**¿Dónde estoy yo? ..**_

_**No estoy fuera ... donde la lluvia es ... así que ... ¿dónde estoy yo? ..**_

_No puedo abrir mis ojos ..._

_No me puedo levantar mis brazos ..._

_No me puedo mover mi cuerpo ..._

_No puedo sentir mi corazón ..._

"Sora?"

_**¿Dónde está esa voz viniendo de?**_

"Sora, ¿me oyes?"

_**Conozco esa voz.**_

"Sora! ¿Estás despierto?"

_**Yo quiero estar donde esa voz es ...**_

"Kairi no le grites!"

"Yo-yo ... lo siento ..." -susurró-.

"Lo sé. Sólo estás preocupado por él."

_**Estoy tratando de hablar ... pero no puedo ...**_

_**¿Qué hay de malo en mí?**_

Oí sus pasos me iba, y finalmente logré hacer ruido.

"Espera ..." Gemí.

Inmediatamente saltaron de nuevo a mi lado. Sabía quiénes eran ahora, pero no les gustaban que yo esperaba que iba a y Kairi estaba a mi lado ahora, ambos se cierne sobre mi dolor y el cuerpo roto.

_No Roxas ..._

Después de un momento tuve la oportunidad de hablar de nuevo. Murmuré Horsely, "Hey ... chicos ..."

Mis ojos se abrieron a una grieta así que fui capaz de mirar hacia arriba blearily a los dos de sus caras blancas. Kairi estaba llorando histéricamente, y Riku se parecía a punto de llorar. Sonreí débilmente, haciendo una mueca ligeramente al sentir dolor en erupción desde donde había sido golpeado y pateado antes. Kairi le echó los brazos alrededor de mis hombros y lloró, traté desesperadamente de consolarla, pero yo todavía era incapaz de ganar ningún habilidades motoras. La enfermera vino de fuera de mi campo de visión y la arrastró fuera, diciendo en voz baja: "Está bien Deary. Él va a estar bien."

Riku se quedó sin embargo, y continuó de pie lejos de mí, con lágrimas que se aferran a sus pestañas. Me tembló el dedo ligeramente en su dirección, y le susurró: "Riku ... Está bien ..."

Por último, lloró. Las lágrimas caen con la misma intensidad que Kairi, pero sin tanto ruido. Él ahogó ", Sora, soy s-lo siento! No miré para usted! Me j-Sólo pensé que, después de Roxas izquierda, y-you'd wanna b-estar solo!"

Sonreí otra vez dolorosamente y dijo suavemente: "No te preocupes ... estoy bien."

"No, no lo eres!" gritó. "Ustedes fueron golpeados! Y violada! QUE NO ESTÁ _BIEN_ ! "

Yo protagonizó en él estupefacto. Él sólo gemía y lloraba mientras decía hipo, "Todo esto es mi culpa ..."

"No." Me dijo con dureza. Dejó de llorar para mirar por encima de mí indefenso tendido en la cama. "¿Es que nunca se atreven a decir eso otra vez! ... No fue tu culpa! Lo hice a mí mismo. Y ... valió la pena".

Se hizo un silencio tenso, y luego: "¿Cómo puedes decir eso ... _valió la pena_ ? Usted murieron casi maldita sea! "

Me reí un poco, "No lo entiendo. Voy a hacer cualquier cosa por Roxas. Lo amo tanto".

Riku lágrimas continuaron bajando por su rostro mientras se acercaba a mí. Él levantó cautelosamente la mano vendada en su cuenta y dijo: "Yo fui a verlo."

"Roxas?" Le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Sí ..." murmuró, levantando la vista para mirarme a los ojos. "Le dije antes ... que ... si alguna vez te ha pasado ... él sería el primero que vino después. Porque si él no podría proteger como si merecía estar, entonces ... era escoria ".

"Riku ..." -Susurré, lágrimas en mis ojos.

"Tan pronto como se metió en la escuela, y que estaban en la cirugía, me fui ..."

Flashback-Riku

_Pasé por la ciudad hasta que fue capaz de encontrar una motocicleta. Me hotwired y condujo el resto del camino a su llegué allí, me saltó de la moto, fue directamente hasta la puerta y llamó. Esperé un momento, y luego vino un hombre viejo mayordomo. Me preguntó por qué estaba allí, y me dijo: 'Quiero ver a Roxas. El viejo me miró por un momento, y luego dijo, 'One momment por favor. Y trató de cerrar la puerta. Sin embargo, puse mi pie en el camino, y gruñó: "Yo quiero verlo ahora._

_El viejo me miró con altivez, y asintió con la cabeza, y me mostró el tramo de escaleras. Fuimos a lo largo del pasillo iluminado en la parte superior de las escaleras, y comenzó a hacer nuestro camino a su habitación. Pronto, el mayordomo se detuvo, me miró, y luego llamó a la puerta frente a él. Una voz pequeña llamada con tristeza: "Entre. .."_

_Así que lo hice. Con la fuerza suficiente para derribar una montaña. Mirando a su alrededor salvajemente, vi a él starring en mí worredly desde el otro lado de la habitación. Me acercó, agarró el cuello y lo levantó casi contra la pared. El mayordomo hombre ya se había ido antes, y por lo tanto no me vio haciendo nada de esto. Fácilmente me podría haber matado si yo quería._

_Grité, 'hijo de puta! Usted fucker estúpido culo! Te lo dije! Si algo le ha pasado a él, te mataría! "_

_"¿Qué?" -me preguntó, un poco de asfixia._

_"No te hagas el tonto hijo de puta! Tu novio se fue maldito matón y golpearon a mi mejor amigo medio a la muerte, y luego lo violó ¡No me digas que no lo entiendo!" Me gritó en su cara, escupir volando de mi boca en su mejilla._

_Sin embargo, él no parecía darse cuenta. Su rostro se había vuelto blanca, y él había dejado de luchar contra mí. Le susurró horrorizada: "No. .."_

_"Sí, culo agujero! Sora fue golpeado casi hasta la muerte, y es todo por tu culpa!"_

_Fue protagonista de mí sin comprender, toda emoción que parecía haber sido barridos. Entonces, casi inhumana, empujó mi mano. Trató de caminar hacia la cama, pero antes de que pudiera conseguir dos pasos de mí, se desplomó en el suelo._

_Yo desprecio hacia él, "¿Por qué __**te**__ sientes mal? ¿No es esto lo que querías? "_

_"No. .." murmuró, su voz sonaba muerto._

_"¿No?" Me preguntaron burlonamente, dando vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo arrugado en el suelo._

_"No. .. No sé cómo ha podido pasar esto. Quiero decir ... I. .. hice lo que me pedía ..."_

_"Hice lo que pidió? ¿De qué estás hablando?" -Le pregunté, arrodillándose delante de su rostro aturdido._

_Guardó silencio durante un momento, protagonizada horrorizado por el suelo._

_"Me dijo que si yo no dije nada a Sora nunca más, que él no le haría daño. Si me lo hizo ver como si realmente lo odiaba, que me dejen en paz. Por eso dejé la escuela y me dijo todas esas cosas horribles a él. "_

_Me quedé asombrado. No podía asimilar lo que estaba diciendo. Le pregunté: "¿Quién te hizo salir?"_

_Volvió la cabeza hacia mí lentamente, y murmuró sombríamente: "Mi padre ..."_

_Y entonces lo que me había dicho cuando nos enteramos de que hayas vuelto a mí._

_"¿Dónde está el cuadro?" Le pregunté rápidamente._

_"¿Qué pintura?" Roxas preguntó incrédulo, mirando hacia mí._

_"Sora dijo algo acerca de una pintura que había hecho, y que tenía una nota. Pero, su padre ... era la de abrir la puerta ..."_

_Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que debe haber sucedido. Roxas debe tener también, porque su rostro se puso más blanco que antes. Miró hacia mí lentamente y preguntó débilmente: "¿Es usted ... creo ... mi padre ..."_

_Asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo la ira creciente en mi pecho una vez más. En ese momento, su viejo se echó por la puerta gritando: "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! ¡Fuera de mi casa que bichos!"_

_"Bichos?" -Le pregunté, mi voz temblando. "¿Quieres saber qué es lo que los bichos son-of-a-bitch? Te lo diré ..."_

_Pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia el loco de pie delante de mí, un destello de cabellos de oro pasó junto a mí y depende de él. Un brazo voló hacia la cara retorcida púrpura del hombre, y aterrizó justo en el centro, enviando el hombre estrellarse contra el suelo. Roxas gritó en cambio, "hijo de puta! Maldito pedazo de mierda! Debería matarte por lo que hiciste! De mierda con cara montón de porquería!"_

_Su padre miró a su hijo con una descarga tal, que ni siquiera podía hablar. Todo lo que hizo fue decir tartamudean incoherentes hasta Roxas lo interrumpió: "¡Cállate! Traté de protegerlo! ¡Y yo hice lo que me pediste, pero aún le duele! Ni siquiera debería tener las agallas para hablar de mis amigos ser bichos, cuando son aún más bajos que eso! eres nada! Una fluencia no es bueno eso es todo solo! Usted maldito enfermo! Tienes suerte de que seas mi padre, o habría sido muerto por ahora! "_

_Su padre balbuceó de nuevo antes de que él dejó escapar un grito cuando Roxas le agarró por el cuello, diciendo con desprecio a la cara, y gruñendo, "¿Dónde está?"_

_"Qq-qué ...?" su padre ahogado._

_Roxas lo sacudió un poco, apretando su agarre. Él gruñó, "Su pintura?, ¿Dónde está?"_

_Su padre se ahogó de nuevo, y Roxas gritó: "Respóndeme bastardo!"_

_"I-st-en el estudio ..."_

_Fue puesto en libertad, y se tendió en el suelo, jadeando como Roxas desapareció por la esquina. He seguido después con incredulidad ligera, pasando por encima del viejo, asegurándose de que sus dedos atrapados bajo mis pies mientras me alejaba. Me encontré con los Roxas agitadas, pero no hablamos el uno al otro el resto del tiempo que estuvimos en su casa._

_Él destrozó el estudio de su padre, que finalmente encontró su regalo precioso. Lo sostuvo a sí mismo con ternura al salir de la casa y se dirigió resueltamente a la escuela. Ni siquiera por etapas como el viento y la lluvia azotó contra él. Sólo podía seguir tranquilamente._

Fin Flashback Riku -

"Se quedó junto a usted durante dos días. Sólo un par de horas antes de despertar por fin se dejó descansar. Está por allí. En la otra cama." murmuró, señalando hacia él a medias.

Yo giré la cabeza dolorosamente en su dirección y vi a mi príncipe durmiendo, mirando completamente agotado, desmayado en la cama. Sonreí un poco, al ver mi cuadro bajo el brazo mientras Drempt distancia.

"Sora ... estás seguro de que quieres estar con él ..." Riku preguntó tentitively.

Me volví hacia él y le preguntó asombrado: "¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"

"Quiero decir ..." dijo, respirando profundamente. "... ¿Por qué no puedes estar con alguien ... como yo ..."

Mis ojos se abrieron, y me preguntó sin aliento, "¿Qué? ... Riku ..."

"Me ha gustado que durante tanto tiempo, pero yo no quería arruinar nuestra amistad diciéndole a usted!" Riku dijo desesperadamente. "¿No puedes ... me encantaría volver ...?"

Me tomó completamente por sorpresa. Y entonces, todo tuvo sentido. Él siempre ser tan protector conmigo, siempre asegurándose de que estaba contento. Miré fijamente los ojos llorosos mientras tomaba mi mano y dijo suavemente, "Riku ... eres mi mejor amigo ... y ... yo siempre te amaré ... pero, no sólo en la misma manera como es de esperar ... "

Las lágrimas goteaban de sus ojos lentamente, pero, no les gustaban las lágrimas de tristeza más, él sonreía mientras miraba a los ojos. Era como si un gran peso se había levantado de su corazón. Se echó hacia atrás y dijo: "Ya veo ... Estoy un poco aliviado ... Pensé que si lo tengo antes de que te había perdido para siempre ... de que podría haber una oportunidad ..."

Se encogió de hombros, liberando mi mano, y retrocediendo hacia la puerta, "Oh, bueno ... espero que seas feliz junto a Sora ... realmente ... Hasta luego ..."

"Nos vemos ..." Le susurré débilmente, mirando como se fue sin otro sonido.

_Riku ..._

"Mmn ... Sora?" Oí una voz apagada decir de a mi izquierda.

Volví la cabeza para mirar y vio que Roxas se había despertado. Estaba ahora mismo empujando hacia arriba, parpadeando blearily hacia mí. Entonces fue como si al verme se despierta por fin ha hecho clic. Casi se cayó de la cama tratando de llegar a mí, y tan pronto como él había recuperado el equilibrio, se precipitó a mi lado. Las lágrimas en los ojos cayendo sin embargo, él no lanzarse ontop de mí, que yo estaba agradecido. Pero, no me toques tampoco. De ninguna manera todos modos primero. En su lugar, había un pie de distancia de mí, mirándome con incredulidad. Más lágrimas salpicaron a la pieza blanca, y entonces él extendió su mano, a veces detenerse a pensar en el tiempo o no iba a hacerme daño o no. Y, cuando sólo tenía unos centímetros de mi mano, él se cernía en el aire, agitando locamente, sin poder llegar a mí.

Había una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Me hizo llorar, así que, en lugar de él parado en el miedo, yo le ayudaba. Al levantar mi mano para estrechar la suya. Jadeó un poco y me miró rápidamente. Sonreí levemente, mostrando lo que estaba bien. Fue protagonista de mí por un momento más, y luego se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, temblando y sollozando.

"Lo siento mucho Sora!" -gritó, aferrándose a mi mano con fuerza. "Lo intenté todo para salvarte! Nunca quise hacerte daño!"

"Lo sé ..." Me susurró, apretando su mano y apoyando mi otro en la parte superior de su cabeza, acariciando su cabello de ángel suave ligeramente.

Los dos lloramos juntos hasta que los dos estábamos bastante tranquilo para hablar. Él se subió a la cama junto a mí, y se acurrucó en estrecha. Sosteniendo mí como si no me hubiera visto en años. Le conté lo sucedido, y en algún momento en medio de la noche, caímos en un sueño tranquilo.

Un mes después ...

"Está bien Rox, partir de la línea cuando Romeo ve a su 'Julieta', por primera vez, ¿no?" el hombre corpulento le dije a mi derecha.

Me volví a Roxas y lo vi deslizarse hacia el centro de la pista con el guión que había practicado durante muchas horas tantos agarraban las manos. Los documentos sacudió como él los levantó para hojear las páginas de la línea derecha, y perdió el balón con ella un poco como él les dio vuelta. (N / A:! Kawaiiiiiiiii)

Se aclaró la garganta un poco y murmuró: "¡Oh él os enseñará las antorchas para quemar brillante ..."

"¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera!" el hombre rotundo, dijo levantándose de su silla. "Habla más fuerte! Usted quiere que esta parte no lo hace?" (N / A: ¡Qué grosero!)

"Sí ..." Roxas murmuró, aclarándose la garganta una vez más.

"Está bien ... seguir adelante."

Roxas miró hacia donde yo estaba, y me sonrió cálidamente a él, deseando que con mis ojos para seguir adelante. Él asintió con la cabeza y continuó, más fuerte un poco, "¿Acaso mi corazón el amor que hasta ahora abjurar, la vista, porque yo nunca vi la verdadera belleza hasta esta noche Si yo profano con mi mano unworthiest este santuario santo, el pecado suave es esto?.: Mis labios, dos peregrinos rubor, estamos dispuestos a suavizar ese toque áspero con un tierno beso "

"¡Basta! Basta! Basta! ¡Lo has entendido todo mal! Necesito más! ¡Más!" -gritó el hombre, sonando completamente disgustado.

Sabía Roxas estaba en problemas, y yo no quería que perdiera el papel que había querido tan mal, así, pasó junto al hombre con la cara roja, y en los brazos de mis Roxas. Tan pronto como me envolví mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros grité líneas memmorized, emoción claramente audible en mi voz "Buen peregrino, le hacen mal su mano demasiado, lo que muestra la devoción educado en esto, porque los santos tienen manos que las manos de los peregrinos tocan, y la palma con palma es beso santo palmeros '. "

Hubo un silencio, y mientras yo miraba para arriba en mi amada ojos, vi la emoción en los cambie por temor, a fuerza renovada. Sus ojos me dijo silenciosamente, _Gracias._

Miré a mi alrededor y vi los rostros atónitos de la tripulación en frente de nosotros, todavía no puede hablar. Me volví hacia Roxas y le dio una mirada que decía: "Bueno, ¿estás-va-a-try-out-o-no-?"

Él sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza y continuó con la escena, el actor brillante, que yo sepa, de nuevo, "no tienen labios los santos y santas palmeros también?"

Le sonreí tímidamente (en funciones) y dijo: "Sí, peregrino, labios que deben usar en la oración."

Me aparté de él, fingiendo estar avergonzado. Él continuó precipitadamente: "Ah, entonces, querido santo, vamos a hacer ... labios lo que las manos hacen."

Él se puso delante de mí, y puso su mano contra la mía, mirando fijamente a los ojos, y continuó: "Ellos oran; otorgar tú, no sea que la fe girar a la desesperación."

Yo trato de alejarse de nuevo lo que digo, "Los santos no se mueven, aunque donación por causa de las oraciones."

Él me coge de la mano y se vuelve a mi alrededor, susurrando: "Entonces no te muevas mientras efecto mi oración de que doy."

Se inclina hacia abajo rápidamente, y me besa con ternura. A medida que se aleja, dice, "Así de mis labios ... por tu ... mi pecado se purga ..."

Mi aleteo ojos abiertos, y miro a la cara radiante. Era como si no se actúa ya. Como si estuviéramos realmente diciendo entre sí estas líneas de nuestros corazones. No puedo seguir adelante con las líneas. Estoy demasiado atrapados en la embargo, no habría sido capaz de todos modos. En ese momento, un aplauso solitario resonó en el silencio atónito. Ambos vistazo alrededor y ver a un hombre de pie en la puerta.

Sus manos se separaron y se reunieron una vez más, dejando que el sonido rancio resuenan en los oídos de todos. Era casi doloroso escuchar. Luego, continuó, cada vez un poco más rápido cada vez, golpeando las palmas entre sí, y pronto, otros empezaron a unirse pulg Hasta que, al parecer casi todo el mundo estaba animando y aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

El director de casting fue tomada aún desconcertado, y pude ver su cara vuelta de tuerca en la ira. Él gritó el desconocido, "¿Qué estás pensando? ¡Estás loco! Ese chico no podía actuar si su vida dependiera de ello! Detener esta locura aplausos! Todos ustedes! No tolerar esto! "

El hombre despotricaba sobre, y no se dio cuenta cuando el hombre que inició el aplauso frenzie salió a la luz. Todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento, y luego fue muerto en silencio. Sólo los desvaríos de un hombre obece hizo eco alrededor. Pero, eso pronto se detuvo también, y el hombre se dio la vuelta lentamente. Temiendo lo que estaba viniendo.

Cuando se enfrentaba a un hombre alto, delgado, él tartamudeó, "M-Mr. Mashima, d-director señor ... u-um ..."

"Basta, Kakashi". la voz del director sonó, rompiendo las burbujas lo poco de orgullo que le quedaba en el hombre temblaba ante él.

"Bien, señor. Voy a ir ... ahora ..." murmuró, dando tumbos de distancia.

Tan pronto como el chasquido de sus zapatos se apagó, el director se volvió hacia nosotros y sonrió. Se dirigió a la habitación ", audiciones no más ..."

Todo el mundo se escabulló alrededor, corriendo para espantar los pocos oprimidos de niños que no llegan a mostrar su talento, lejos del escenario medievil falso. Roxas y yo empezamos a alejarse también, pero se detuvo en seco cuando el vozarrón del hombre dijo: "No. .. no ... ustedes dos se queda ..."

Nos enfrentamos de nuevo al hombre, a la espera hasta que las puertas se cerraron y su equipo nos acomodamos en silencio una vez más. Entonces, él dijo suavemente, "Meroko ..."

Una mujer apareció, aparentemente de la nada, y le preguntó con descaro: "Sí, señor?"

"¿Podrías escribir Roxas Fujioka para el papel de Romeo, y su amigo encantador aquí para el papel de Romeo 'Juliet' para mí?"

"Por supuesto, señor!" la niña chilló, saludando a él, y corriendo de.

Ambos de nuestras bocas colgaban hasta el suelo a medida que protagonizó atónitos unos a otros. El hombre se acercó a nosotros, se rió, le dio unas palmaditas a los dos en la cabeza, y se alejó, dándole un poco de onda por encima de su hombro mientras él desapareció por la puerta de donde vino.

Un año y un mes más tarde ...

"Roxas! Roxas! ¡Por aquí! ¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas?" -gritó una mujer sobre todas las demás. Roxas y yo nos dirigimos hacia ella, con cuidado para dar sonríe y saluda a las otras cámaras apostados detrás de la barrera.

Ella puso un micrófono bajo la nariz y le preguntó hurredly: "Hemos estado escuchando mucho acerca de la película que se estrena esta noche, ¿nos puedes contar un poco sobre eso?"

"Claro. Bien, es la típica historia de Romeo y Julieta con un poco de una torcedura. El diálogo original se mantuvo, pero los personajes y el escenario se ha modificado ligeramente."

"¿De dónde viene el ajuste llevará a cabo?"

"En realidad, Destiny. Justo en mi ciudad natal. Era agradable trabajar en un lugar tan familiar, y le da a los espectadores algo que identificarse". Roxas respondió suavemente.

Me sonrió hacia él, pero fue sorprendido con la guardia baja cuando la mujer casi me castigó en la mandíbula con el micrófono, preguntando: "¿Y tú debes ser Sora! El 'Juliet' a esta 'Romeo' por aquí?! En la vida real, y en la película? "

"S-sí". Yo le respondí, sonrojándose escarlata y convertirse de repente interesado con la alfombra roja debajo de mis pies.

"Ya veo. Tengo que decir, ustedes dos hacen una pareja extrordinarily cute! Enhorabuena por la película, y buena suerte a usted!" la mujer dijo alegremente, sonriendo como ella hizo un guiño a los dos de nosotros.

"No, gracias, Kitty." Roxas contestó amablemente.

Él me condujo de nuevo al centro de la alfombra donde las otras celebridades que apuntala a lo largo, a veces vacilante hacer una pose. Me incliné a su oído y le susurró: "Eres maravilloso ... ¿lo sabías?"

Él sólo sonrió y señaló a las cámaras que habían empezado a parpadear locamente en nuestra dirección en mi íntimo movimiento repentino. Me sonrojé de nuevo, y sonrió tímidamente. Roxas se inclinó y me besó suavemente en la mejilla, susurrando en mi oído mientras le acariciaba el lado de mi cara: "Tú eres el que es maravilloso ..."

Mis mejillas se profundizó en el color como él intwined los dedos juntos y empezamos a hacer nuestro camino hacia las puertas del teatro a ver el estreno de nuestra película.

Muchos reporteros gritó: "Roxas! Sora! ¿Qué es la historia de ustedes dos?! ¿Cómo se conocieron?! Cuéntanos!"

Y cada vez que se le preguntó, y yo sonreía, y permanecer tranquilo. Porque sólo nosotros y unos pocos productores sabían que estábamos escribiendo un guión en sólo ese tema. Él y yo estábamos trabajando juntos todos los momment libre para perfeccionar nuestra obra maestra.

Sólo respondía (al unísono): "Es una larga historia."

"Sora! Roxas!" dos voces audibles nos llamó desde la entrada de cine. "Está empezando!"

Miramos hacia adelante para ver Riku y Kairi agitando para que se apure. Riku y yo miramos a los ojos y sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza, y Kairi lleva a buscar asientos con amor. Le sonreí y vi como mis dos mejores amigos desaparecieron, mirando más feliz de lo que nunca había hecho antes.

Miré a Roxas y sonrió, deslizando la mano por detrás de su cuello y tirando de él ligeramente, colocando mis labios contra su ternura. Cuando nos despedimos, me susurró: "Te amo ..."

"Te amo ... por siempre y para siempre ..." murmuró de nuevo, que me sostiene cerca de él. Seguimos después de nuestros amigos después de unos pocos momments más.

Sonreír cuando entramos en la sala de cine, me acordé de lo que ese niño desde hace mucho tiempo, llamó a su amor a través de los juegos, _"Te amo demasiado! te encontraré algún día!"_

_**... Bueno ... he cumplido mi promesa ...**_


End file.
